Future in our hands
by Everythingistaken
Summary: Set after Season 7. Amy is working for Ahmed and gets off her balance when she gets some unexpected news and needs to make some serious decisions. How is Ty going to cope? Life at Heartland continues - Jack and Lisa try to work out a way to make their marriage work and Lou tries to help her sister. The family needs to face tragedies that life forces the living to put up with.
1. Chapter 1

Future in our hands

* * *

„Amy, hurry up, we need to get going", Amy heard Mona yelling. Mona was part of Prince Ahmed's team and always managed to get everyone where they had to be in time.

At this point Amy was stuck in a public bathroom staring at the pregnancy test in her hands. 60 more seconds.  
"Amy, do you here me?" Mona yelled through the door again.  
"Yes, I'll be right there", Amy answered.

"Hurry up, we are late already."  
40 more seconds. _This is crazy_, Amy thought. She had been feeling queasy and tender for a while. Every single time she had a chance to talk to Ty she had to fight back the tears even though she was neither homesick nor unhappy. She loved her worked and she liked her team. But then she noticed that she has missed her period for a while. Finally she couldn't ignore the possible signals anymore and bought a pregnancy test when she had some time off.

A minus or a plus…. A minus… A plus… A minus or –

"Amy, COME ON"

5 more seconds…

* * *

„Lisa?"

„Hm?"  
„Are you awake?"  
„No"

„Yeah you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"You are answering me."

„Jack, I want to sleep."  
„We need to figure out what we are going to do."  
"At 6 in the morning?"  
Jack slung an arm around Lisa's hip while they were lying in Jacks bed.

"We probably should tell them, it has been weeks now. And when Amy comes back…", Jack started rumbling again.

"How can you be able to discuss things like that this early? We are still in bed, Jack! I was still asleep 30 seconds ago", Lisa asked sleepy. She knew Jack was right they had to start making decisions. Their heads were full when Amy left and Jack had to take over parts of her usual work.

But they were back to a daily routine and there was no acceptable reason to keep on tiptoeing around the issue.

"Let me make some coffee. I need a cup of coffee before we discuss this", Lisa demanded and got out of bed sighting and put on a cardigan.

Lou, Peter, Katie and Georgie were still asleep so Lisa and Jack sat down in the living room where Jack picked up the conversation.

"I want everyone to know that you are my wife Lisa", he said.

"And I want to be known as your wife. It's just that I'm worried we might destroy the things we have now. You know, as we did last time we got engaged or as we did when you came to France with me. How do we make this work?"

"You wont sell Fairfield and I wont sell Heartland right?"  
"Yes."

"What are you planning to do with your place in France?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you planning on staying in France for six month a year even though you are Mrs Bartlett?"

"Jack… I… I don't know… You are asking me to give up a huge part of my life."

"No. I would never do that. I understand that you need to get out of Canada every once in a while and I can live with that. But why don't you hire a full time manager in France? Someone who can participate all the seminars, conferences, and meetings you usually attend. That way you have all the information for your breeding program and will not have to miss anything. You simply pick out a couple of events you would really like to attend. I'm sure you wouldn't have to spend as much time in France as you have to now", Jack spoke.

Lisa looked at her husband. He apparently had put much more thought into her situation that she had. It took her a few moments to get her thoughts in order.

"I think that that sounds like a fair idea. I will think about it and sort out the details", Lisa finally said.

"Really?"

"Well, like we said – we have to compromise to make this work."

Jack smiled.  
"That leaves us with a couple of more problems."  
"Uh, Jack. Can't we discuss that later?"  
"Come on Lisa, we're being so successfully productive right now."  
Lisa didn't exactly know why this topic was such a pain in her neck. She knew that these decisions had to be made but it wasn't easy to change a lifestyle she had for years. And Jack knew that if he pushed Lisa too far she would shut down. So he kissed her on the forehead, got up and said: "Why don't you hop under the shower and I make breakfast?"

Lisa smiled and gratefully accepted the offer. When she got back in the kitchen life has started at Heartland. Peter and Georgie were fighting over the last piece of French toast, Jack was feeding his youngest grandchild and Lou was fighting on the phone with her father who probably had some insane ideas for the diner again. She had to admit that this was better than her usual quiet and lonely mornings at Fairfield.

Then Ty joined them who made it a habit to have breakfast in Jacks kitchen since Amy has left.

"Morning Ty, any news from Amy?" Jack asked while handing Ty a cup of coffee.

"Last time I spoke to her was yesterday night when she was about to get on the plane again."  
Jack sighted: "That would be no lifestyle for me."

Lisa laughed out loud: "No kidding."

"How is she doing?" Georgie asked Ty.

"She's ok. She didn't have a lot of time so there is not really anything I can tell you. I think she is doing fine and has a great time."  
Lou looked at her brother in law to be and frowned. Something didn't feel right but just before she wanted to say something Katie spilled her milk and Lou was occupied again. The family dissolved and everybody went to work, school and kinder garden.

* * *

Ty was lost in his thoughts while he was preparing the horses mash when Jack came in.

"Hey Ty, need any help?"  
"Jack, no thanks. It got it."

"Are you ok, Ty? You seem pretty down", Jack asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Jack. I just need to get the mash done before the horses get in."

"Ok. But you know whenever you need someone to talk… It can't be easy reducing your relationship with your fiancé to a phone call every now and then. I know what I'm talking about – with my wi… aeh, with Lisa being in France most of the time", Jack saved himself.  
"Yeah, its not easy. But this is really good for her. We are going to make it work somehow", Ty admitted.

"That's good. I just wanted you to know…"

"I know. Thank you."

After Jack was out of reach Ty threw the bucket in a corner. Then his last conversation with Amy came to his mind:

"Hey Ty, it's me. How are you?" she has asked.

"Amy, it is good to hear you. Everything is fine, how are you doing?" Ty has answered.

"I'm good, I'm good. Things are a bit hectic and we are on the way to the next stop right now so I don't have much time… How are things at Heartland?"

"Everything is like you left it. But say, what are you doing these days? Feels like an eternity since you said something about your work."

"Oh Ty, there is just not much to say. I work with the riders and create their training plans – everything like I told you the last time you asked."

"Amy, what is wrong? You sound", Ty has tried to asked but Amy interrupted him: "Ty, I gotta go. Sorry. I love you."  
"Love you too", Ty has answered but the line was already cut off.

Of course Ty missed Amy. Everyday he wished to see her, talk to her, hold her. But he could handle that because he knew that Amy was happy. What he couldn't handle was when their conversations were as superficial and cold as that. Ty felt like something wasn't right and it was killing him that he didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Later that day Lisa and Jack were sitting outside charing a bottle of wine and watching the sun disappear.  
"Lisa?" Jack asked again.

"Yes my love", Lisa sighted.

"Have you thought about what I said this morning?"  
"Yes, I have thought about it. But I haven't made a decision since I haven't found anyone who is suitable for the job in the last 10 hours."  
"All right", Jack mumbled and put an arm around Lisa.

"I think it is more important to tell the girls, Jack", Lisa said.

"Tell them what?" Georgie, who heard Lisa's last words while she got outside, asked.

"Georgie", Jack and Lisa burst out at the same time.

"Yeah, that's me", Georgie said ironical.

"How was your day? Anything new?" Jack asked.

"Nope. What do you want to tell the girls?" Georgie asked again.

"What? Nothing – you… you must have misheard me…", Jack tried to save himself, "I said that… aeh…"  
"He said that it would be nice to talk to the girls together again. You know, because Amy is gone", Lisa jumped in.

"Suuuure", Georgie said slowly, "well, I'm gonna go then."

Lisa and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my we really can't continue this much longer", Lisa said, still laughing.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?" Jack asked half joking – but only half!

"It wouldn't be us if things weren't easy, would it?"

"Probably not", Jack answered and kissed Lisa gently on her lips.

* * *

Later that night Lou was checking in with Georgie who was already lying in her bed with a book in her hands.

"Hey honey, you ready for a good night sleep?" Lou asked while sitting down next to her daughter.  
"Jup", Georgie answered and put her book down.

"Are you ok honey? I know you miss Amy too", Lou asked.

"I'm ok. It's not forever and it's really cool to ride all her horses", Georgie said smiling a bit.

"That's great, sweetheart. Don't read too long, ok?"  
"Yes, mom", Georgie answered while rolling with her eyes.

"Good night", Lou kissed Georgie on the head and got up.  
"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Did Jack tell you something today?"

"What do you mean?" Lou asked.

"I don't know. Lisa said something like that to him earlier and I just wondered what that was about."

"No, he hasn't talked to me. But I'll be sure to tell you if he does so", Lou answered and turned off the ceiling light.

* * *

That night Ty waited for Amy's phone call in vain.

The same time he lay awake in his bed Amy was sleepless in her hotel room. In front of her on the sink lay 7 pregnancy tests. They were all positive. _How did this happen,_ Amy thought while her heart was racing up to her ears, _this isn't possible. What happened to with the pill, why didn't it work. This can't be, this can't be, _her mind kept racing. Tears started rolling down and she eventually had to sit down because her legs started shaking in panic.

She had never felt so alone and so overwhelmed. More then ever did she wish her mother to be there, to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

But it wasn't. If she was going to have a baby now, she would have to stop working for Ahmed and to put her career on hold. It would change everything. Amy got out of her clothes and lay in the bathtub until the water got cold. Then she crawled under the bedcovers and tried not to think about the baby that was growing inside of her.

She was still awake when her phone started to ring. Ty was calling her. She didn't hesitate for a second and pushed the ignore button right away. Amy simply couldn't talk with him right now.

* * *

Back at Heartland Lou found her grandfather in the barn where he turned off the lights and checked if all the horses where all right.

"Hey grandpa", she made him aware of her presence.

Jack stopped stroking Spartans nose: "I think he really misses Amy", he said.

"Yeah. I don't think he is the only one."

"No, he isn't" Jack admitted.  
"So, grandpa. Georgie told me that there was something you and Lisa wanted to tell Amy and me."

Jack was caught off guard and it took him a while to find his words again: "Oh, that. It's nothing, really."  
"Come on, what is it?"  
"Lou, drop it please."

"Not until you tell me what it is. Since when are you keeping secrets from us?"  
"I'm not keeping a secret. It's just not the right time…"  
"Right time for what?" Lou got more and more angry and Jack felt like he had no choice but to tell his granddaughter that he eloped if he didn't want to hurt her.

"Promise me to not tell anyone, ok?" he asked Lou.

"I promise."

"Lisa and I got… we got…"  
"You got what?!"  
"Lisa and I got married", Jack murmured not sure what to expect.

"YOU GOT WHAT?" Lou shouted.

"We got married..."  
"When?!" Lou demanded to know.  
"A week before Amy left", Jack said. He could barley stand Lou's expression.

"I can't believe you did that, grandpa. Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" Lou asked disappointed.

"We felt like the timing wasn't right. With Amy leaving and everything. It happened so fast that we haven't even figured out the simplest thing a married couple needs to figure out. And we still haven't. I didn't mean to keep this from you I just wanted the timing to be right", Jack explained. He had such a desperate expression that Lou almost started laughing.  
"Oh grandpa. You don't need a right timing for that. It's not like I'm not happy for you and Lisa. I just can't believe you got married without us. You would have been furious if Amy or I would have done such a thing", Lou said much more understanding.

"But please, don't tell anyone. I don't want Amy to learn about this over the phone", Jack begged.

"Grandpa, you need to tell her. You can't keep this a secret for ever. That wouldn't be fair", Lou said.

"I know. Let me and Lisa handle that, ok?"  
"Fine. Well then: Congratulations!" Lou hugged her grandfather and whipped a tear out of the corner of her eye. She was truly happy that Jack had finally found his luck again.

* * *

"Lou knows", Jack suddenly said. Lisa looked up from her book.

"Knows what?" She asked.

"That we are married."  
"How did that happen?"

"Georgie told her that she heard you saying that we nee to tell the girls. I couldn't lye to her", Jack explained.  
"Well, I think it's great", Lisa commented smiling and closed her book. Then she turned of her bed light lamp, leaned over to Jack and kissed him.

* * *

Ty's alarm went off and before he got out of bed he looked at his phone. No missed calls, no new message. No news from Amy. It has been days since she last called her and she obviously avoided his calls.

At first Ty was concerned. Now he was angry, disappointed and still concerned. He would never have agreed to Amy's trip if the consequence was that they were growing apart day by day.

Even though he was mad he tried calling her again. Nothing. He repeated this every couple of hours until he got sick of having to run after his fiancée. This was so untypical for Amy. Something was either very wrong or… Well, or Amy had found something else to keep her occupied 24/7.

He was finally desperate enough to dial Ahmed's number.

"Hello?"

"Ahmed, its Ty Borden."

" Ty, hey. How are you?" Ahmed greeted him.

"Good, thank you. I was actually calling because of Amy. I can't get her on the phone and I was wondering if you could tell her to call me as soon as possible?" Ty asked.

"Sure. But I got a better idea – she is right here, I can just pass my phone?" Ahmed suggested.

"That would be great, thanks Ahmed."

_Amy, it is for you, _Ty could hear Ahmed say.

_Who is it? _Amy asked Ahmed.

_It's you fiancé. _

_I'm really busy right now. Can't you tell him I can't come to the phone right now? _Ty heard Amy ask Ahmed. His heart was starting to beat faster. Why would she avoid him like that?

_I'll take the horse, just talk to him! _Ahmed forced Amy.

"Ty, hey! Why are you calling Ahmed?" Amy finally answered the phone.

"Because you wouldn't answer any of my calls for days and I was starting to get worried", Ty explained with an angry undertone. Amy could tell that he was mad right away.  
"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy…"

"Come on, Amy! Cut it! I'm done with your excuses. Tell me what is going on. Are you not happy? Do you want to come home? Or is it the opposite? Do you want to stay with Ahmed? Why don't you talk to me? I'm drowning here, Amy!"

Tears were dropping from Amy's face and she hurried out of the stable so that nobody could witness her outburst.

"Ty, please don't be angry. I love you and nothing has changed that. I REALLY can't talk to you about this right now. Please, you have to trust me. Just a couple of more weeks and I will be with you. Then we can discuss everything. Of course I want to come home. I love you Ty!" Amy sobbed.

"Well, I love you too. But I can't keep on doing this if I know that you are obviously keeping a secret that concerns our relationship."

"Don't do this, Ty. I – ", she wanted to keep on explaining when Ahmed called her. They had to get ready for a show and Amy was urgently needed.  
"Ty, I gotta go, I'm so sorry, I want to keep talking. But they need me right now. I will call you tonight, I promise", Amy apologized.  
"Yeah, sure – Take care, Amy", Ty said short-spoken.

"I love you, Ty."

Ty was even more frustrated after he talked with Amy than before and angrily resumed the farm work. Amy knew that she had to tell Ty about her pregnancy eventually. But right now she could still ignore the fact that there was a life growing inside of her and kept on working. Once she told Ty, Amy was sure he would make her come back to "Hatch their eggs". Amy knew it was the right thing to do but the urge to keep on with her usual lifestyle was stronger.

* * *

Two day have passed when Ty ran into Lou when he was walking back to his car after getting something to eat at the diner.

"Hey Ty, have you heard anything from Amy? She hasn't called or written us since days", Lou asked him when she spotted him.

"No, sorry Lou. She has a busy week I guess", Ty lied. It has only been two days since he talked to Amy but he didn't feel like sharing the unpleasant conversations he has been having with Amy.

Amy had promised him to call back – he was still waiting for that call. It was unusual for Amy to break a promise and if Ty wouldn't have been needed at Heartland so badly he would have travelled after her by now. Lou looked at Ty with sorrow in her eyes.

"That just doesn't sound like Amy", she remarked, "she would always call, even it was in the middle of the night to say that she's ok…"

"I know, Lou. I can't tell you anything else", Ty ended the conversation and walked away without another word.

Lou immediately tried to call her sister again. She couldn't get hold of her and decided to drive home to talk to Jack. Maybe he has heard something from Amy.

But – no luck: "Sorry Lou, she hasn't called since you left. Do you think something is wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like Amy and Ty has been acting really weird?" she responded.  
"I think Amy just needs some time for herself. I am sure Amy is fine."

"Oh grandpa, as a married man you still don't know more about women than before", Lou commented.

* * *

Amy was grooming the horses when suddenly one of them got spooked by a helicopter that was flying low and explosively jumped the side. Amy reacted fast, jumped back and hit her left side on a trailer. Amy's heart was pounding up to her ears when she heard Ahmed call: "Amy, are you ok?"  
"Yes, of course. Nothing happened", Amy hurried to say. It was true, nothing has happened and she was used to this kind of little outbreaks by these temperament full animals . It was no big deal but she suddenly got aware of the life she had to protect and of the child's future that lay in her hands.

Her phone buzzed again and distracted Amy from her thoughts. Before she knew it Amy had accepted the call without thinking about it.

It was her sister.

"Amy, finally! I already thought you got lost somewhere in the country", Lou burst out in relieve.

"Hey Lou. How are things going?" Amy asked, trying to avoid her sister's questions.

"Oh, no no no no no", Lou stopped her, "we are not talking about Heartland now. Tell me what's going on or I swear I am going to send Grandpa to get you."

"What do you mean?" Amy acted innocent.

"Stop it, Amy. I'm serious. Tell me what's going on NOW", Lou pushed her sister. Amy felt tears burning in her eyes.

* * *

_Is Amy going to tell? Is Ty going to loose his nerves? Lots to come! Feel free to review and criticiz_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews - I appreciate them all!

* * *

Amy couldn't help herself anymore. She felt like her secret was taking her ability to breath, to eat, to concentrate on anything else.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Lou asked concerned as she heard the quiet sobbing.

"Lou… I suppose you should sit down", Amy suggested, "are you sitting?"  
"I'm sitting, will you please start telling me what is going on?"  
"Uh… I… I'm… I'm just gonna say it. Lou, I'm pregnant", Amy finally said. "WHAAAAT?!" Lou shouted out. Then she was quiet. Very quiet. "Lou, are you still there?" Amy asked. Seconds past until Lou finally answered: "Uhm, yeah. Woah, Amy, I'm sorry, but I expected everything but this."

"It wasn't exactly planned", Amy explained.  
"Of course it wasn't. Oh Amy", Lou finally got herself together again, "does Ty know?"

"No, not yet. I can't bring myself to tell him. I just… I just feel so lost", Amy sobbed.  
"Oh honey. To be honest – I don't know what to say right now. It's all going to be fine, you know. Why don't you just come back? We will figure everything out and you can tell Ty in person", Lou suggested.

"Lou, I can't leave. I only have a couple of month left and they need me here."

"Amy? How far along are you?"

"9 weeks maybe."

"You will be obviously pregnant by the end of your contract", Lou said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Sorry, of course you do. So, what now? You want to keep working for Ahmed, right? And you are going to keep the baby?"  
"Yes… No… Yes. Oh Lou, I don't know..."

"You don't know about Ahmed or your baby?" Lou asked concerned.

"Both I guess. A baby would change everything."  
"A baby always changes everything. Amy, I don't want to pressure you but you are engaged with Ty, you have a career and a family that supports you. You can make this work, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Thank you, Lou", Amy mumbled.  
"But first of all, you HAVE to tell Ty."

"Oh Lou…"  
"What are you so afraid of, Amy? He is your fiancé, he loves you and you are going to marry him. He has a right to know. He is the father, isn't he?"

"LOU, of course he is the father. I don't know what I'm so afraid of. It just makes everything so real."

"Well, I got a surprise for you. It is real", Lou said, "tell him, Amy."  
"I will."

"Before the baby is born."

"I will."  
"Good. Oh and Amy? Did you see a doctor already?" Lou asked.

"No, I had no time. Besides, I barely ever know where I'm going to be the next day what makes it rather complicated…"  
"Amy, promise me you will let you and the baby get checked out as soon as possible", Lou begged her sister.

Amy sighted: "I promise."  
"Congratulations, Amy. You are going to be a mom", Lou burst out when a wave of happiness suddenly overcame her.  
"Yeah, thanks", Amy said, smiling to herself. She felt so relieved that someone knew that she felt something like joy for the first time. She still couldn't get used to the thought of a baby Ty or a baby Amy but she felt more like she could manage it then before.

* * *

Lou on the other hand didn't know what to feel. She did expect that something has been bothering Amy but never would she have thought that it was a baby. Lou couldn't let it go and let Amy handle it. There had to be something she could do.

She poured herself a glass of wine even though the kids weren't even in their beds yet. She just needed something to calm her nerves. When Ty came into the house for breakfast the next day, Lou pulled him to the side.  
"Lou, what's up?" he asked.

"Did Amy talk to you?"

"I already told you, no," Ty said a bit annoyed by Lou's constant snooping.

"Well, I got hold of her yesterday. She didn't tell me much but I think you should really go and see her", Lou suggested, twisting the truth a bit.

"What – why? What did she say?"  
"I don't exactly remember. But I think she needs you right now. I am really worried."

"I can't just leave, we can barely manage the work without Amy", Ty said dutifully.

"Don't worry about it. Amy is more important right now, I will manage Heartland. I'm sure Lisa has one or two farmhands she can lend us."

"You are serious?" Ty asked while frowning.

"Dead serious. You just need to call Ahmed, I'm sure he is going to mail you their next destinations."

"All right. Aehm. That's sudden but I'll message him right now. Thank you, Lou", Ty said. He had thought about travelling to Amy himself. Ty went into the barn to get in touch with Ahmed right away.  
"Why did he have to leave so suddenly?" Jack asked Lou.

"Ty needs to fly down to Amy", Lou answered unsure how her families reaction would be. It was quiet for a couple of moments until Jack growled: "And who gave Ty the idea to leave Heartland while the winter is ahead of us and we are barely able to catch up with our work?"

"Grandpa… I know this", Lou tried to calm him down but Jack wasn't finished.

"We all knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Amy asked every single one of us if we were going to be ok without her for a couple of month. Ty knew that it wasn't going to be the time of his life. But he can't just take of!" he hissed.

"Grandpa, please! He is not just going because he misses Amy. Amy needs him right now", Lou tried to explain. She wasn't going to tell Jack why Amy needed her, that wasn't part of her duty. But she couldn't bare her grandfather as angry as that.

"Come on Jack, Ty will have his reasons to got", Lisa jumped in.  
"His reasons better be damned good", Jack murmured while throwing his jacket over his shoulders and walking out the door.

"That came sudden", Lisa remarked. She looked at Lou and obviously expected an explanation.

Peter and Georgie looked at Lou as well – as if they were expecting the answer appearing on her forehead.

"I can't say anything guys. Ty just needs to go and I'm sure we can make it work", Lou tried to save herself from the looks.

* * *

Amy finally had a doctor's appointment. If she was right the baby was almost 8-10 weeks old now and even though she was still in denial Amy wanted to be sure that everything was all right.

"Did you experience any problems with you pregnancy? Any pain, spotting?" the doctor asked her while preparing her abdomen for the ultrasound.

"No, nothing. Everything has been fine so far", Amy responded. She stubbornly avoided to take a look at the screen where the image of her baby would appear every moment.

"Here we got, look at your baby. Everything seems to be fine. Here is the little head, the legs", the doctor explained and finally Amy got over herself and watched.

It was beautiful. Her baby was one of the most perfect things she had ever seen. A tear of relieve and fear rolled down Amy's cheek.

"Miss Fleming, I got to ask: Do you plan on keeping the baby? I can supply you with all the vitamins you need if you would like me to. If you don't I can talk you through your options", Amy's doctor suggested.

Amy looked at her baby's picture she held in her hands.

"I don't think I need options right now", she said carefully.

"All right then. I'll be right back."

The doctor came back with her hands full of vitamins. "You need to take it a little bit slow now, as a mother to be. The first trimester is critical so you need to be extra careful, all right?"

"Thank you Doctor", Amy said while she took the supplies.

* * *

When Amy got back to the stable where the team was staying with the horses she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ahmed coming up behind her.  
"Amy, where have you been?"

"Ahmed, you scared me!" Amy jumped.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you ok?" He asked, concerned as usual.  
"Sure."

"Why don't you take a break for a couple of hours? We are fine for now and I'm sure you could use some rest", Ahmed suggested.

Amy looked at Ahmed. Did he suspect something?  
"Are you sure?" she asked. The truth was that the definitely could use some extra sleep.  
"Of course I am. Go!" Ahmed reassured.

Amy opened the door of her temporary trailer and was close to a heart attack when she noticed that someone was sitting on the edge of the bed. It took her seconds to realize that it was Ty.

Neither Ty nor Amy said anything. They looked at each other and Amy felt the tears returning. Ty's heart was racing up to his ears. He had no idea what to expect when he decided to visit Amy. He hoped that things would turn out to be fine but at this point he wasn't sure anymore.  
Finally Ty got up and embraced Amy. "Oh Ty, I'm so sorry", she whispered.

Ty took her face in his hands, stroke away the tears and asked: "Would you tell me now what you are sorry about?"

Amy said nothing and went into the bathroom. She got out and held seven very positive pregnancy tests in her hand. Ty looked at the tests. Then he looked at her. Then he looked at the tests again and then at Amy again.

"Ty? Are you ok?" Amy asked when she noticed that Ty was getting paler and paler.

"I… I.. I need to sit down", Ty stammered. He took a deep breath and then finally said: "So. You are pregnant?"  
"Yeah. Looks like we are having a baby."

"We are having a baby", Ty repeated with a huge smile growing on his face. "WE ARE HAVING A BABY", he shouted with laugher, got up and took Amy with her, embraced her and got on his knees to be one level with Amy's stomach.

"Hey little fellow", he whispered, "how are you doing in there?" While Ty was busy talking with Amy's belly, Amy started sobbing again.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ty stood up at looked at her concerned.

"Nothing – pregnancy hormones. I'm just so happy… that you are so happy."

"Oh Amy, what did you think I was going to do? Of course I am happy. I know that this isn't what we planned but hell, we can make it work! Was that why you didn't want to talk to me?"  
They sat down at the little kitchen table.

"I'm sorry I behaved so weird, Ty. I just didn't know how you were going to react and I was so shocked myself. I mean, we don't even know where we are going to live and now this baby…"  
"Amy, stop it. Don't do this to yourself. Everything is going to be fine, I'm here for you now. You are not alone in this, this isn't only your baby. It's mine too and I am going to stand up for you and our child."

"So, we are going to have this baby?" Amy asked carefully.

"What do you mean? Of course we are having this baby", Ty answered perplexed.

"It's just that… Ty, everything is going to change. I'm going to have to stop working and we have to seriously watch our expenses. And once the baby is there – who is going to watch it? There are just so many things…"

"You are not serious, are you? Amy, this is not like you at all! How can you even think like this? What would you have done if I wouldn't have come?" Ty asked.

"I… Nothing, I would have done nothing. I would have waited until you know of course. I know I always said that I couldn't imagine to ever have an abortion – but I have never been pregnant before either. I'm scared, Ty!" Amy admitted.

"Amy, listen to me now. I am here for you. You are NOT alone. Trust me. We are going to make this work. The whole family has your back. Everything is going to be ok", Ty tried to convince her.

When he finally went to bed that night he couldn't explain himself why he was so furiously happy about Amy's pregnancy. Sure, he knew that he wanted children someday and he knew that the only possible mother was Amy. But this came so suddenly and early that he would never have dreamed about this turn of events.

He just couldn't help himself. After Amy showed him the ultrasound picture Ty was sure to protect this child with his own life. He was going to do everything for that little worm. Of course Ty was scared as well. Of course his mind was racing – he couldn't stop thinking about how they would manage this situation.

But he was confident they would make it. He looked at Amy who was finally peacefully asleep next to him.

They would have to make it work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

For the following couple of days Ty accompanied Amy to work. He was with her when she trained the horses and their riders, when she put together new training plans and when she checked the horses' state of health. He knew why she was called a miracle girl because he saw her work with the animals at Heartland every day. Now he was convinced that Amy was more than a miracle girl. She appeared to him like a superwomen on two legs with the gift to manage a hundred things at the same time. He saw how the team appreciated her work and respected her, how she helped riders and horses to find a way to communicate with each other. He knew what she could to with horses before but seeing her working directly with the riders was a new and fascinating side of her that Ty got to know. It was going to be hard for her to get back to Heartland without having such a big support group around. She had her family around who loved and respected her but this work was simply different.

he time flew and days passed. They haven't talked about the pregnancy much because Amy was showing Ty around all day and most of the time horses were dominating their conversations. Amy relaxed more from day to day. She finally felt like herself again, like nothing had really changed. She didn't feel like she lost control anymore or like someone else was starting to control her life and body.

But eventually Ty had to get back to Heartland and it was time to make some decisions. Then Ty and Amy were sitting outside Amy's trailer and both of them knew that they needed to talk things threw.

"Amy?" Ty interrupted the silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta get back to Heartland soon."  
"I know."

"Are you coming with me?" Ty asked. He was trying to be extra carful because he didn't want to ambush Amy. But no matter witch way he put it – he wanted his wife to be at home. Where he knew she was safe and where he knew that he was there to help when help was needed.  
Amy knew that Ty was going to asked her. She had known it since she found out that she was pregnant and still had no answer.  
"Amy? Did you hear me?" Ty asked.

"Yes. I heard you. But… I honestly don't know what to say to you right now. I know you want me to come with you to protect me and to know that I'm save. But I can't come with you right now. You saw me here, they need me and I want to finish my job. It's a chance of a lifetime, especially if we are going to have this baby. I love Heartland and I love our life there. But this is very important to me as well. I I'm being careful, Ty. I promise", Amy answered.

"There are always things you can't predict. Especially your work is unpredictable, you know that."

"My work at Heartland is not very different. And I won't be sitting around until I pop out this child."

"At least you know the horses at Heartland, you are training them yourself. You know you can't compare these two things like that."

"Ty, I wont come back right now. I'm sorry, I just won't. I want to do this job as long as I can."

"I'm sorry too, Amy, but I think you are being very selfish right now. You are carrying our child."  
"I know I'm carrying our child, believe me! Why can't you understand that I want to follow my dreams a little while longer?"

"Because MY dream is to be with you and our child at a place that we call home", Ty argued.

"That will be our life sooner than you realize. I will be back home MONTHS before the baby is born", Amy replied.

Ty took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a couple of moments. He wasn't going to win this argument. He couldn't force Amy back to Heartland.

"Can we at least talk to Ahmed before we make any decisions?" Ty asked. Amy's instinctual reaction was to say no. She didn't want to share this news with anyone else. But she realized how much effort it made for Ty to let this go for now.  
"I don't exactly feel like talking to Ahmed about this right now but I guess the sooner the better", she answered slowly.

"At least we agree on that", Ty said smiling. Sometimes he felt like running into a stonewall when he talked to Amy but at the end of the day he knew that he could rely on their love and trust witch let them to again and again compromise. And if he had learned something then that nothing worked without compromises – at least not in his relationship.

* * *

"So, Jack. I found someone that would like to work for me in France", Lisa said. She just got back to Heartland after a long day at Fairfield and was getting ready for bed. Jack had already made himself comfortable under the sheets with a book in his hands. He slowly took off his glasses, closed his book and expectantly looked at his wife.

Whenever he expected it the least Lisa came with the news he was waiting for since weeks.  
"That sounds good. Who is it?" he asked with caution.

"You are not going to like it," Lisa said while drying of her face in the bathroom.  
"Who is it?" Jack asked again.

Lisa showed up in the bedroom again and sat down at the end of the bed and took of her shoes.

"Don't freak out."

"I won't", Jack said who was slowly getting impatient.  
"Promise."

"I promise, Lis. It can't be that bad."

"It's Dan."

"What?"

"Dan said he would do it", Lisa repeated.

"Why?"  
"What to you mean why?"

"Why would he do something like that for you? He has his own farm here."

"Well, you know we were in France together a lot while we were married. He stopped going after we split up and apparently always meant to go back for good", Lisa tried to explain, "Look, Jack, I know this is not ideal. And I don't think this will be a permanent thing. Maybe only for a couple of month until I find someone better – someone we both trust. But until then I'm going to miss a lot - if I don't get Dan over there. I promise you, there is nothing going on, no feelings, nothing. This is a pure business decision."

Jack was quite for a couple of moments and then said: "Lisa, I trust you. I never would have thought that there are any feelings involved. Sure, Dan isn't who I imagined for the job but as you say, you need someone now and that doesn't mean he is going to do it for ever."

He could see how relieved Lisa was.

"Come over here", he grumbled and took her in his arms, "you weren't really worried that I was going to be mad, were you?" he asked.

"Well… I didn't know how you were going to react… I know that this is a sensible theme and I understand that. But I am really grateful that you are so understanding yourself", she replied smiling.

"Yeah, you are one lucky girl", Jack joked.  
"I know", Lisa murmured while she was falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next day Lou had enough with sitting on eggshells. She hasn't heard anything from Amy and Ty and was fighting with her promise to not tell anyone that Amy was expecting. But she was doing her best and effectively avoided intense contact with her family.

She was sitting outside the house with a cup of coffee and a blanket over her legs when Lisa sat down next to her.

"Hey Lisa, how is the married life working out for you?"

"Well, I gotta say, the second try started out much better than the first one. I'm still getting used to it but it doesn't feel wrong", Lisa smirked.

"Did you make any decisions about where the two of you are going to life?"

"Nooo, not really", Lisa answered, "we are still discussing our options."

"Well, its not like you need to make a choice right now. It's gonna be pretty fun once Amy", Lou stopped herself in time.

"Once Amy what?" Lisa digged deeper.

"Uh, once Amy gets back", Lou tried to save herself. But everyone who knew Lisa knew that she could smell news and lies from miles away.

"Oh Lou, don't lie to me. Once Amy what?" she asked again.

"I really can't tell you Lisa. Believe me, I want to. But I can't", Lou rambled. The urged to just get it off her chest was bigger then ever.

"Come on, Lou!" Lisa begged.

"Please, Lisa, you gotta stop", Lou laughed desperately.

"Everyone noticed that something is going on with Amy. What is it? It can't be that bad, can it? Is she breaking up with Ty? Is she going to stay with Ahmed's team? Oh god, is she sick?" Lisa kept on questioning Lou.  
"God, no. She's not sick, not staying with him, not breaking up. Stop freaking out Lisa", Lou laughed out loud when she saw the panic in Lisa's eyes.

"If I tell you – I'm not saying that I will, just IF – you have to PROMISE to not tell grandpa or anyone else", Lou said.  
"Of course", Lisa promised.

"It won't be easy though. Trust be, I can barely keep me mouth shut myself."

"You are about to tell, so", Lisa said but Lou interrupted her.  
"You never heard what I'm about to say, ok?"  
"Ok. So what's going on?"  
"Amy is pregnant."

Lou saw Lisa speechless for the first time in her life.

"Say that again."  
"Ty and Amy are having a baby", Lou repeated.

"Wow!" Lisa whispered disbelieving.

"I know", Lou commented understanding how Lisa was feeling right now.  
"They are so young!" Lisa exclaimed, "It is Ty's right?"  
Lou laughed out loud and then answered: "It is. I asked Amy the same thing."  
"Well, that's good. Wow. A baby… That's unexpected. But, I mean – they are great together, Ty will start earning some real money as soon as he is a certificated veterinarian and Amy already has a bright future in front of her. They will make it work", Lisa started rambling. Lou looked at her "Step-Grandma" and couldn't help herself but smiled. She has lost her grandmother and mother way too early and nothing could make up for that. But if Lou would have believed in god she would have believed that Lisa was sent to them as some sort of compensation.

"I was shocked too. But I was thinking the same as you. Ty and Amy are great together and with us they have all the help they need. I'm actually looking forward to being an aunt!"  
"Oh, another baby in the family, that's going to be great!" Lisa was getting infected by Lou's enthusiasm.

"But don't tell grandpa. Amy has to tell him herself."

"Sure", Lisa promised again.

Then the two of them opened a bottle of champagne and secretively celebrated the family's newcomer.

* * *

Before Ty had to leave Amy and he had agreed to go to Amy's second doctor's appointment together.

Ty was so nervous that after a while Amy held his hand instead the other way around. If she wouldn't have been exited as well she probably would have started laughing loudly. Then finally the baby appeared on the ultrasound.

"Look Amy, he's so perfect", Ty whispered.  
"What makes you think it's a boy?" Amy chuckled.

"If I may interrupt – your husband is right", the doctor said.

"It's a boy?" Amy asked exited. She knew that doctors usually asked whether the parents wanted to know the sex of the unborn or not but she hasn't even thought about whether or not she wanted to know and now of course she did wanted to.  
"Yes, definitely a little boy", the doctor confirmed.

Then she concentrated and looked on the screen for what seemed like ages to Amy.  
"Is everything all right?" Ty asked concerned.

"It is indeed. Do you see this?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes", Amy and Ty answered at the same time.

* * *

Thank you all for the kind reviews and ideas - I love to read them and appreciate them. And thanks of course for your patience too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

_"Do you see this?" the doctor asked._

_"Yes", Amy and Ty answered at the same time. _

* * *

"It seems like there is another baby hiding behind the placenta. You are carrying twins", the doctor announced smiling.

Ty and Amy were speechless. Finally Amy stuttered: " But… But… How? I mean… How… Why… Last time they said", she couldn't get a sentence together.

Ty was totally quiet and looked at the screen with big eyes while squeezing Amy's hand.

"Two babies?" he finally whispered.  
"Two babies", the doctor confirmed, "I know that this seems quiet overwhelming. Sometimes an embryo or in your case a foetus is able to hide behind the placenta for the first couple of months but as in this case it grows and starts to show itself. Both of them have strong heartbeats and show no signs of problems. Since you are in the 13th week you have the most critical trimester behind you. If you take good care of yourself and the babies there is no need to worry."

Ty and Amy were still unable to speak. After Amy got dressed the doctor asked them if they had any questions. _Where to start… _Amy thought.

"Actually, I have a question", Ty started to speak.

"Of course, go ahead", Ty got encouraged by the gynaecologist.

"Amy's work has to do a lot with horses. She trains them in cooperation with their riders. She is amazingly good at it but in her condition I'm worried that she is putting herself and our child – our children – in danger", Ty explained.

Amy sighted loudly but said nothing. Both stared at the doctor as if she was some kind of oracle.

"I get these questions a lot: How much sport the mother to be is allowed to do, how much work, how much physical and psychological stress is too much for mother and child. I must say, it varies from pregnancy to pregnancy. Ms Fleming, you are young, you are healthy and you are fit. At this point I don't see why you can't keep on working for the next couple of month. You have to be more careful, take more hours off then you are probably used to and you need listen to your own body. If it tells you to stop, if you are feeling exhausted and weak – take a day of. Of course I don't need to explain the risks to you that are combined with the work you do. A nine-to-five job would be less concerning and I can't really judge how dangerous your job is for your health. But as I said: if you are constantly aware of the life that you are carrying – I don't see why you can't keep training."

Ty didn't expect such an extensive answer and needed to process for a couple of moments. Amy on the other side felt like she finally could breath again. She didn't know what to expect when Ty had asked the doctor and now felt terribly relieved that the doctor had said the same thing she had thought.

"Thank you, Dr.", she said smiling, got up and expectantly looked at Ty who finally stood up as well.

They took the ultrasound pictures of their two babies and left the practice.

"Oh my good… We are having twins", Ty whispered and embraced Amy.

"Guess one child would have been too boring anyway", Amy answered laughing. Then they both started laughing and attracted the looks of pedestrians that were walking past them.

"Come on, we should go before someone calls the police", Ty said still laughing and took Amy's hand.

"So, do you trust the doctors opinion more then mine?" Amy asked when they were sitting in their rental car.

"What do you mean?"  
"That I can keep on working?"  
"You know that I don't like it, I don't feel good with it and I won't have a good night sleep until you get back. But I can't force you to come with me and if you promise me to get your check ups in time, take care of yourself and if we tell Ahmed right now about our situation – yes. I will leave you alone", Ty preached.

Amy smiled and looked at her fiancée. Not so long ago she felt like her world was falling apart. But right now she felt nothing but pure happiness.

"Thank you", she whispered while she took his hand.  
"You're welcome baby", Ty growled ironically.

"This is crazy. We are having twins. I definitely didn't expect that", Amy said still disbelieving. One hand was resting on her abdomen, right where the babies were growing.

"I know. Me neither", Ty agreed.

"Oh Ty!" Amy suddenly screamed out.

"What is it?! Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Ty panicked and almost lost control of the car.

"Ty, watch out for the road! I'm fine! It just crossed my mind that we didn't ask for the gender of our second baby. We know that one of them is a boy. But we don't know about our hiding monster", Amy said.

"Don't do that again", Ty laughed – he had been overly worried again, "But you are right – we totally forgot! But we have the ultrasound pictures, I might be able to see it myself."

"Do we want to know? I mean, we know about our boy… But why don't we let this surprise?" Amy suggested.

"Don't you think we had enough surprises for the last couple of days?" Ty countered laughing.

"Maybe you are right", Amy admitted. After a couple of minutes she asked: "What are you going to tell everyone at Heartland? It doesn't seem fair to tell Ahmed before the family knows. I think they should know before Ahmed."  
Ty had thought about the same thing – he couldn't lie to Jack who was already pretty mad because Ty had left Heartland without an explanation.

"I agree. We should tell them. But how?"

"I think I have an idea", Amy said and meaningful raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"I can see myself, why can I see myself? Where are they? I'm supposed to see them, not me, right?!" Jack grumbled.  
"Jesus, relax, Jack. It takes a minute", Lisa answered.

"You gotta take the call now, dad", Lou said.

"What are we here for, anyway?" Georgie asked who was holding Katie on her lap.

Jack, Lisa, Peter, Lou, Tim, Georgie and Katie were squeezed next to each other in front of the kitchen table. They had gathered around after Lou told them that she had arranged a "Skype-Date" with Amy.

In front of them stood Lou's laptop and everybody was expectantly waiting for Amy's face to appear.

Finally they could here Amy's voice: "Hey everyone, can you here me?"  
"Yes, we are here", Lou answered, "but we can't see you, you need to turn on your camera."

Then Amy's face appeared on the screen and she could see her family.

"Amy, it's so good to see you", Jack gladly exclaimed.

"You too! I have missed you guys", Amy said.

"So, why are we all here?" Georgie asked impatiently – she wanted to get to the horses.

"Well, Ty and I have something very important to tell you", Amy started talking. Then they heard her whisper _Ty, come over here… No, I don't want to tell them alone. _

And finally Ty's face appeared next to Amy's. Both of them had a weird look on their face and obviously were very nervous.

"What is this about?" Tim asked.

"As I said, we have some big news", Amy started again, "so… I don't know how to put this", she kept on stuttering.

Under the table Ty took her hand and gently squeezed it. Amy quickly look at him and he slightly nodded.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Well, there's no other way to say this – I'm pregnant", Amy eventually said. Nobody said anything. Then Georgie interrupted the silence: "That's so cool", she screamed.

Lisa and Lou smiled – they already had the shock behind them that Jack and Tim were obviously working through right now.

"Congratulations", Peter said.  
"Wow, that's great you two. Congratulations", Tim finally said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you! Grandpa? Are you ok?" Amy asked. Even through the bad quality of the camera she could see the weird look on her grandfather's face.

Then she noticed that he was actually trying to hold back tears. "Oh Jack", Lisa laughed who had noticed it too. She stood up and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry, sorry", Jack mumbled, "You didn't understate your big news, Amy, that's for sure! Congratulations", he at last got himself together.

Then everyone started to congratulate at once - Amy and Ty barely understood a word.

"You are making me look so old", Tim said.

"You think you look old? What about me? I'm gonna be a great-grandfather of three children!" Jack commented.

"Well, I wasn't finished", Amy said.

"What, there's more?" Lisa asked.

"Jup, definitely more", Ty answered, "twice as much actually."

"Twice as much? What do you mean?" Lou asked confused.  
"We are having twins", Amy announced.

"NO WAY", Georgie screamed again. Everyone else looked at the camera with surprise – again.

"Twins?" Lou repeated.

"Yes, twins", Ty confirmed.

"We are going to have to build a mansion at Heartland – how else are we all going to fit in here?" Jack laughed.

Amy looked at her family with a warm feeling of love in her chest. She had thought about this conversation for days and never would have thought that they would take the news THIS well. She was so relieved and happy that a lonely tear dropped down her left cheek.

Everyone was so involved in making plans that they didn't see it.

"Well, if we are already in the mood for big news – Jack and I have some too, don't we?" Lisa announced. She looked at her husband and saw that he understood what she wanted to say.

"Yes, I don't think there is any better timing then right now", he agreed, "Lisa and I got married."

"You did what?!" now it was Amy's turn to scream in surprise.

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations!" Ty said. Then the Congratulations started again. This was a happy moment for the family.

* * *

They skyped for another hour and then Amy finally felt asleep in Ty's arms. _Now all we have to do is to tell Ahmed. And to get enough room for the babies. We probably should get married… Not that our kids think we got married just because we got to know that Amy is pregnant… I need to tell Scott since I probably need some time of… but that would mean even less money. _

His mind kept on rambling and rambling and rambling. Ty suddenly felt a slight wave of panic when he realized that the future of these two unborn lay in his hands. But he had been sure that they could manage one baby – what was one more?

* * *

The day of Ty's departure arrived. They had only a couple of hours left until he had to leave for the airport and they still had to tell Ahmed.

Amy and Ty had agreed to get together with him for lunch and that they would tell him then. They found a nice, small Italian restaurant, ordered their food and talked about Ty's trip back home. Amy nervously twisted her napkin around her fingers again and again. Then she cleared her throat and said: "Ahmed, we didn't only asked you out because Ty is leaving today."  
"I figured that something was up, you two were behaving… how can I say… different", Ahmed responded.

"Well, I'm not sure how you are going to think about what we have to tell you. But I want you to know in advance that none of this was planned and that I'm sorry if I mess up this seasons plan."  
"Amy, what is it?" Ahmed asked who was getting curious and sceptical. Amy looked at Ty who again slightly nodded supporting.

"Ahmed, I just found out that I'm pregnant", Amy admitted. Ahmed, who was just taking a sip of his diet coke choke. While he tried to settle his coughing down Amy and Ty looked at him with concern.

"You ok?" Ty asked after Ahmed took a deep breath in.

"Yes, thank you. I'm ok", he answered, "Pregnant? That is unexpected."

"It is for us too. But if you allow it I would like to keep on working with you for the next couple of months", Amy said.

Ahmed knitted his eyebrows: "Is that a good idea? I would hate to loose you as a part of my team but I would never forgive myself if something happened to your child because I let you work with my horses."

"Exactly my point of view", Ty supported Ahmed.

Amy took a deep breath in. She just won this fight with Ty – she didn't want to go through it again with Ahmed.

"It is my responsibility. I might not be able to work as much as I did before and I might need to take more breaks. But other then that I'm perfectly capable of working for you. I'm not sick – I am pregnant", Amy hissed.

"I understand that", Ahmed responded, "But it is my responsibility to take care of my team and I don't feel like I can be responsible if anything shall happen to your unborn."

"Do you want me to quit then?" Amy asked.

Ty was keeping his mouth shut during the conversation. He fully understood what Ahmed was saying – he felt the same. But since he didn't want to turn his back on Amy he preferred to say nothing.

"That is not what I'm saying", Ahmed answered, "I don't want you to quit and I don't want to fire you. Besides, I don't think it is legal to fire a woman because she is pregnant. What I'm saying is that I cannot be responsible for the health of your child. I will support you the best I can but your work needs to get done. That's why I hired you. You have done more than you needed to – I think you will be able to take more time off than you usually did. But as soon as you realize that you can't do it anymore, you need to say it. And I would appreciate it if we started looking for a replacement for you. Just in case you need to leave sooner than planned."

Ty looked over to Amy. She seemed satisfied.

"I think that that is a fair proposal. Thank you, Ahmed. If everything goes right I should be able to work for you until my contract expires anyway. I would be 7 and a half month pregnant by then."

Ahmed visibly swallowed and then nodded: "What is your opinion, Ty?"

Ty cleared his throat and responded: "I would prefer it if Amy was at home where I am around. But if you are ok with Amy working in her condition I don't want to be in the way."

* * *

Thanks again for your reviews guys! Lets see how everything is going from here...

Thanks to Beachguysteve I must admit that the timeline is slightly confusing. In this storyline Amy is working for Ahmed a bit more than 7 months - she got pregnant just before she had to leave Heartland. Even though the World equestrian games don't take that long she is working with the team months before to get them trained as good as possible. Hope this clears things up a bit - I'm Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Are you still sure that you want to stay?" Ty asked for the hundreth time. He was standing in front of the security at the airport where Amy couldn't accompany him anymore.

"I'm sure. Thank you, Ty. We'll talk everyday and if anything happens I will call you right away. I will send you every ultrasound picture and I will take good care of our two little wombats. I promise."  
"And if anything goes wrong, you come home. Don't feel like you have to stay because you said you wanted to, ok?"  
"Of course. Stop worrying so much", Amy smiled and hugged Ty.

"I love you", Amy said.

"I love you too. And I love our two boys."  
"Two boys? You looked at the ultrasound pictures again?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy! I didn't want to tell it like that! But yeah… I looked. I'm pretty sure it's another boy but you should ask the doctor next time you go. Just to be sure", Ty admitted and kissed Amy gently goodbye.

Then he disappeared behind the next corner.

Amy discreetly wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and then drove back to the stable.

She wanted to stay so badly that she hasn't even thought about how it might feel to be alone again. Just that she wasn't exactly alone. She had two children inside of her that needed her full attention so that they could grow into two wonderful little boys.

Amy smiled and decided to make a quick stop in a children clothing shop. She picked out two cute sleepers and decided to send them to Heartland. Ty and Amy had decided not to tell the others the gender of the babies until they were sure that two boys were on the way so Amy picked out two yellow sets for the babies – just in case Ty got it wrong.

* * *

Back home at Heartland Lisa and Jack were cleaning up after dinner. Lou and Peter had asked them to watch Katie and Georgie to watch a movie in town.

"Jack, if Amy and Ty are going to have twins and Lou and Peter still have no idea when their house will be ready – it's going to be awfully crowded around here", Lisa broached up a subject they had ignored for as long as possible.

"I know", Jack grumbled in his usual deep voice.

"Do you think we should keep on living under one roof?" Lisa asked, a bit annoyed because Jack didn't show any interest in finding a solution.

"I don't know, Lisa. I won't kick them out and Amy and Ty will need all the help they can get once the two babies are born."  
"Come on Jack, be fair! As if I would have suggested to kick them out. That's ridiculous", Lisa felt seriously offended.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just… You know me! I'm a bit overwhelmed. Yesterday Amy was still my little girl and today she is engaged, having twins, out of the country", Jack explained himself.

Lisa smiled. _I should have known_, she thought and put down the salad bowl she was drying off. Then she dried off her hands and embraced her husband.  
"Oh Jack", she said, "it's going to be fine. Just imaging the two little babies' you'll get to know. Heartland will be filled with life. You like that, don't you?"

Jack didn't particularly answer but grunted what Lisa interpreted as a yes.

"See, things are developing to the better. And I still have a mansion at Fairfield that nobody is living in. It seems pretty illogical to me to build a new house or to extent this on if there is a seven bedroom house free right across your fields."

"So, what are you saying?" Jack asked, worrying that she mght suggest to move to Fairfield together. But Lisa knew better. When she accepted Jack's marriage proposal she already knew that she probably had to leave Fairfield since Jack could never be happy over there. It was just too much unnecessary luxury, too many people he didn't know – too much for Jack. But the thought of selling the house she grew up in and built a happy life after her divorce from Dan made her sick.

"I'm not suggesting that the two of us move there – don't worry. But maybe Lou would agree to live there just until their house is done. That way we could help Amy out before and after she gives birth and Peter and Lou finally have some privacy. Georgie could come over by bike, the distance is really not that bad", Lisa explained her idea.

"You would do that?" Jack asked. He knew how much Lisa's place meant to her - just as much as Heartland meant to him.

"Yes. I hardly stay over there anymore anyway and I feel ridiculous being married to you but not really living together with you. If the mansion stays in the family I don't see any better way to let it got."

"I don't know what to say", Jack said quietly, "I think it's a great idea."

"Well, then it's settled. We'll ask them first thing tomorrow?"  
Jack nodded while he opened a bottle of wine and filled two glasses. Then they sat down outside and enjoyed the last beam of sunlight.

"Lisa?" Jack started a conversation as usual.

"Hm?"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to give up everything that means something to you in order to make this marriage work."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You gave up France, now your home at Fairfield. I want you to be happy. Can you be happy if you don't have these things as a constant part of your life?"  
Lisa took a moment to think about what Jack just said and slowly wiped away a drop of wine that was rolling down the side of her glass.

"I was never really happy at Fairfield or in France when you weren't by my side", she answered honestly.

Jack didn't say anything but put and arm around Lisa and pulled her closer. "Well, I wasn't as happy as this for a long time", he quietly said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. _Who would have thought that you can be a happy newly wed and a great-grandfather of four at the same time_, Jack thought.

"Besides", Lisa interrupted the silence, "the World Equestrian Games are in France this time. Maybe, if Amy is still working until then, we might be able to go? I know you don't want to travel there again but I thought, since we would have a reason to go… It might be different?" Lisa carefully suggested.

Jack chuckled and answered: "I think we should definitely think about that!"

* * *

Amy kept on working day in and day out. She kept her promise and called Ty everyday; she sent her family pictures of the little ones growing inside of her and of her growing belly. Eventually the day came when she didn't fit in her normal pants anymore and had to buy her first maternity clothes. She was getting exited to meet the little guys, to look them into the eyes and to hold their little hands. She still had four months to go so she tried to not think about it too much.

It turned out that her doctor had been right: Amy did have to cut back at work a bit, she took longer breaks and every once in a while she asked someone else to check on a horse when she felt that she wasn't capable of it that very moment. She had to admit that she underestimated things a bit. Even though she managed her job and pregnancy all right she missed her home more than before. She felt homesick every night when she was lying alone in her bed and every morning when she woke up and knew that there was not Ty, no Lou, no Grandpa who would ask how she had slept or if she would like a coffee. The small things got to her – Amy blamed it on the pregnancy hormones.

She had felt the first movements of her babies and desperately wanted to share the news with someone – but had to wait until she was done with her work to call Ty.

Every once in a while Amy thought about whether the work was worth her suffering or not. But then another day passed and she felt like time was flying again.

* * *

Things at Heartland were changing as well. Lou and Peter gladly accepted Lisa's offer to move to Fairfield until their house was ready. Even though both of them loved life at Heartland and the opportunity to leave their kids in good hands when they had plans without them – it was getting crowded even without the two expected newcomers.

Georgie could easily drive to Heartland with her bike what she did on a daily routine.

Lisa was still occupied unpacking her things and finding placed for them. She was busy unpacking a box of clothes in the bedroom when Jack came to see how she was doing.

"Jack, now that Lou and Peter are moving out and Amy won't be here for a while – can I please, please redecorate a bit? Not much, only a little bit to make your place – how can I say – more friendly?" Lisa carefully asked. She did like Jack's house but she wanted it to feel slightly more like it really was her home too.

"As long as I don't have to sleep on twenty-seven pink and purple pillows", Jack joked.

"Oh, come on! I feel offended, as if I would ever do that", Lisa grinned.

"Of course you can, Lisa. This is your place too now."

"Besides, we need to rearrange things anyway. Have you talked to Ty?" Lisa asked.

"About?" Jack asked for more information. There was so much they needed to talk about these days it could get somewhat confusing.

"About witch room they want to stay in once the babies are born?"

"You know him… He doesn't care as long as his family has a roof above their heads and a bed to sleep in. I think they appreciate your effort no matter how you arrange things", Jack answered. He used to be very specific about what was going on in his house but time showed him that there was no reason to hold on too tight to things. He trusted his wife and when she suggested to slowly create a new nursery and a bedroom for Ty and Amy he didn't hesitate and immediately supported her. Of course they had asked Ty and Amy who were thrilled by the fact that they didn't have to stress themselves out with finding an affordable and still suitable home for a family of four.

"Even better", Lisa commented and already made plans in her mind how everything should look after she was done.

* * *

Amy got more and more aware of the life that was visible growing inside of her. The rest of the team was aware of Amy's condition and constantly kept an eye on her.

She was glad when the decision was made that the team would travel to northern France where the World Equestrian Games would start in two months. They would travel from there to important tournaments but Amy felt relieved that their constant travelling would stop for the following two months. The best part about it was that Lisa had an apartment only a couple of miles away from the stable Ahmed and the rest of the team were staying so Amy had a place she could call home for the next weeks.

She unpacked her bags and then called Ty.  
"Amy, how are you? Are you at Lisa's place now?" Ty happily greeted her. He was turning off the lights at the stable and was on his way to have dinner at Jack's.

"Yeah, I got here a couple of hours ago. It's pretty nice", she answered.

"How are the babies?" Ty asked.  
"They are kicking like crazy. I can really feel it now. And I feel huge, I don't fit in any of my pants anymore. I probably fit in your clothes better now than you do."

Ty laughed: "Oh, I'm sure you still look stunning. How are you feeling? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It was a long day, I'm pretty exhausted but it is really beautiful around here."

"So now you are able to stay there mostly for the last two months?" Ty asked.  
"Yes. There are only a couple more tournaments in Europe and I don't have to be around for all of them. I must admit that that's quite relieving. It does get tiring to travel week after week", Amy confessed.

"I quiet believe it. That lifestyle isn't easy for anyone – you are pregnant with twins and away from your family. That's not simple. And I miss you", Ty tried to brighten Amy's mood up. Of course he had noticed that Amy didn't sound as happy as usual since the last couple of weeks. He had thought about visiting her again but he was needed at Heartland especially since Lou and Peter needed help while moving.

"I miss you too", Amy answered. She felt tears burning in her eyes so she stopped talking.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ty asked, "You agreed on someone that's able to take over your work with Ahmed, right? So, you COULD come home?"

"Yes, we found someone and no I wont leave, you know that", Amy tried to laugh, "I'm ok. I just miss you but I'll be fine. Lisa gave me the address of an English doctor; I already got an appointment next week."  
"That's good. Can't wait to get new pictures! Are you going to ask for the gender?" Ty asked. Amy still hasn't asked the doctors she has seen for the sex of the "Hiding Monster" how they call the second twin.

"I don't know. I kinda like the surprise", Amy answered.

"Well, we'll know sooner or later. Take good care of yourself honey."

Amy smiled. Ty barely ever called her _honey _or _sweety _before but she had to admit that it felt nice.

"I do and I will", she answered.  
"So, I have a questions."  
"That doesn't sound good."

Ty laughed: "What makes you say that? I actually only wanted to ask you how you imagine our wedding right now? I don't mean to pressure you or anything. I'm just curious and desperately impatient."  
Now it was Amy's turn to laugh: "And I thought that was my part. But I have thought about the same thing. I don't want to be forever engaged but I also don't want to look like an elephant in a white dress."

"Oh, come on. As if you would ever look like that. I'm convinced that you would look absolutely beautiful."  
Amy chuckled: "Well you haven't seen me for a while. What's your plan then? Once I get back I'll be seven months pregnant."  
"I thought we could do it then? Autumn will just start to kick in, it will be still warm but not too hot and you will surely look amazing."  
"Doesn't sound bad, I must admit. But why are you so eager to get married? Don't get me wrong, of course I want to too, but I don't feel any pressure."

"I just want you to be my wife before our kids are born. I want us to be a real family from the start, you know? I want the boys to know that their parents love each other and that nothing will change that. My mom never had a partner that supported her while she was raising me. I want our kids to know that we are different."  
"I understand that. But how are we going to plan a wedding in two months?" Amy asked.  
"It doesn't have to be a big to do. I'm sure Lisa and Lou will be happy to help out. We can have a beautiful small little Heartland wedding. At the duderanch's sea maybe."  
"I'm really warming up to the idea", Amy admitted.  
"How about we talk to Lou and Lisa and see what they think. We don't have to stress out about it", Ty suggested.

"It does sound nice. But now I'd really like to go to bed."

"Of course. Sleep tight", Ty said.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

It was the first day for Amy to work with the team in France. The horses were especially nervous because they had a long flight behind them, the climate was different and they were confronted with a lot of new situations.

Amy knew directly when she walked into the stable that she had to be extra careful and sensitive with the sensible thoroughbreds.

She started her routine and fully concentrated on the horse she was lunging when she heard a loud banging outside the roofed round pen. She couldn't see what was happening outside and while she tried to look over the round pens wall she got tangled up in the lunge line because the shortly frightened horse jumped forward and reared. It happened too fast for Amy to react and before she knew it she landed unprotected on her belly.

She immediately let the lounge line go and untangled her legs from it. It took her a second to catch her breath again and to check if she was hurt.

She slowly stood up and carefully walked forward the mare that was already standing still and calm again.

The noises had stopped and it was no problem for Amy to lead her out of the round pen. As soon as the mare was in the stable again Amy found some privacy and checked her stomach. Her abdomen was already turning slightly blue. A wave of panic hit her and she decided to see the doctor Lisa had recommended right away. Ahmed always said that the babies had priority so Amy didn't feel bad when she left him a text message and called the number of the practice.

* * *

_Thank you again for your support everyone! I appreciate your reviews so much and I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's hooked up with this story line._

_Next chapter will bring a lot of changes again..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Not even an hour later Amy was already lying on the examination table. The doctor had just listened to the heartbeats through the ultra sound for almost a minute until she said: "The heartbeats are strong and ok. I also can't detect any internal bleedings which is relieveing since you obviously had quiet a fall there. "  
"Thank god", Amy whispered relieved. She felt horrible. If anything would have happened to her children Amy knew that she would never have forgiven Ty. And she was sure that Ty never would have said a word to her again. It was her own will to keep working miles away from Heartland, apart from everyone she loved. It would have destroyed the faith in her own decision making if anything would have gone wrong.

"How is the pain for you? Bearable? You are pretty bruised."

"No, I'm ok. I was just worried about the babies."

"There is one thing that worries me."  
"What is it?" Amy asked fast.

"Your twins share one placenta and amniotic cavity. I don't know if your previous doctor has told you this but during this kind of pregnancy the risk that the cord of one baby accidently strangles the other one is potentially rather high. It puts both life's at risk. I don't mean to scare you. It doesn't mean that this is going to happen it simply means that you need more check ups than usual. Every one or at least two weeks would be optimal, you have to be extra careful. As soon as you notice that the two are kicking less than usual you should come and see me."

The doctor could see the panic in Amy's eyes so she tried to calm her down a bit: "Don't worry too much. Don't feel like you have to go to the emergency room every time they are quiet in there – they are probably sleeping. But I have experienced it a lot since I started working that pregnant women have a good instinct when it comes to their unborn – a lot of them feel when something isn't right. And if that doesn't happen – that's what I'm here for."  
"That… That's a lot", Amy admitted.  
"Do you have a husband that can support you? For most pregnant women it is important to be around someone they can trust."

"Yes, I have a wonderful fiancé. But he's not around. I'm only in France due work, I normally live in Canada", Amy explained.  
"That must be hard", the doctor commented.

"It can be, yes. I don't know what to do. I promised to go back if anything happened", Amy was desperate. She sat up, wiped her abdomen clean and covered her belly with her T-Shirt again.  
"I don't mean to interfere in your private life. But as a mother and wife I warmly recommend you to go back. I know that it can be hard, especially as a working mom. But there comes a time when you have to set priorities. And I'm sure that your twins are the priority in you life, right?"  
"Of course, yes. I would do anything for them."  
"Then I believe you already have the answer. You need to take extra care of yourself in order to provide your foetuses with all they need for the next four month. Another fall like that and you might not get so lucky. Besides – the flight from France to Canada is much more comfortable now than in two months."

"Thank you so much", Amy said. Her mind was already racing. The doctor was right. Amy already had the answer and felt like she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Everything is going to be fine", the doctor said when they were saying goodbye.  
"Again, thank you so much", Amy said. Then the doctor might have crossed a line when she motherly hugged Amy. It felt so good that tears started to burn in Amy's eyes. Before she desperately started to sob Amy left the practice and sat down in her car seat. She had to get back to Heartland – there was no way around it anymore. What the doctor had said made perfect sense to her and Amy had the strong feeling that she needed to share her pregnancy with her family.

* * *

Back at the stable she immediately talked to Ahmed who understood the situation right away. As he had said from the beginning – he didn't want to be responsible if anything shall happen to the babies or Amy and was glad that Amy had made the decision to fully concentrate on her children now.

Amy rushed to the apartment where she booked a slightly expensive ticket home – on the first flight she could get. She hurried to pack her bags, said goodbye to the team and promised to keep in touch. Then Ahmed drove her to the next airport where it only took her 90 more minutes until she was boarding the flight to Canada.

Everything happened so fast that Amy still couldn't believe she was going home. Ahmed had insisted that he would pay for a first class ticket so Amy had a lot of space to make herself comfortable. The next couple of hours she drifted off into peaceful sleep. She thought about Ty's reaction when he would see her. She hoped that he wouldn't be angry that she didn't call him right after the doctor's appointment. But on the other hand Amy was sure that he would be purely happy to have her back. But Amy didn't only look forward to see Ty. She was more than happy to see the rest of the family and to be back at Heartland. Amy never felt surer about a decision she had made in her life.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when the airplane hit the ground.

"Welcome home you two little monsters. This is it. We are here", Amy whispered while gently stroking her swollen belly. She quickly got her luggage and then got into a cap that drove her to Heartland. Tears came into Amy's eyes when she recognized Heartlands gate. It has been only a couple of months away from home. But these months definitely showed Amy that there was no better place on earth then right there. It was the home that she loved and where her children were supposed to grow up.

It was the place where she could see her bright future.

* * *

Her heart was racing when Amy paid the taxi driver and got out of the car. It was already late and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the trees. Amy simply stood at the heart of Heartland and looked around. A warm feeling of affection for her beautiful home of many years run through her. For a second she wished that Marion would be there to see her but then Amy quickly wiped that thought out of her head, left her luggage in front of the house and walked over to the stable where she expected Ty.

Ty who had heard a car coming up the drive way fed the last horse and walked out of the stable to see who came to Heartland that late. He knew that Jack and Lisa were there because he had dinner with them before.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when he walked out the stables entrance and powerful walked into someone.

"Damned", he cursed.

It was too dark for him to see who he ran into. Not until Amy cursed: "Ouch", a very little moment later he realized that it was her. Ty let the bucket he was carrying until that point fall to the ground and yelled Amy's name in surprise.  
Then he embraced her and didn't let her go for a long time.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he finally asked. He made a step back and looked at her growing belly. Then he kissed her before Amy could even open her mouth to answer.

"Good to see you too", she said laughing.  
"I… I can't believe you are really here!" Ty stuttered, still overwhelmed by Amy's presence.

"It's really me", Amy laughed. It felt so good to be in Ty's arms again. Then Ty gently touched Amy's pregnant belly. "They have grown so much. Last time is saw you we could barely imagine the two in there. And now look at you", Ty adored his family with beaming eyes.

"But why are you here already? I thought you had two months left?" Ty asked.

"Why don't we go inside and I tell you everything there?" she suggested.

Ty looked at her with so much love in his eyes that Amy almost blushed, put an arm around her shoulder and gently led her to the house.

"Jack and Lisa will go crazy when they see you", Ty assumed while they were walking up the few steps that led to the front door.

"I hope Grandpa doesn't get another heart attack", Amy joked halfhearted. Ty opened the door for Amy and as soon as they step into the house called: "Hello?"

"Ty, we are in the living room", Jack answered without standing up.  
"I brought you someone it think you would very much like to see", Ty called and smiled at Amy. They heard Jack grunt and soon his footsteps got louder. Then Jack appeared in the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

* * *

I stood there and froze. "Hi Grandpa", Amy smiled.

"Amy", Jack whispered and then almost jumped at her and hugged her: "Amy! It's so good to see you, look at you, you are so beautiful. What on earth are you doing here?" Jack was just as much surprised as Ty had been and still was. Jack was squeezing his granddaughter so hard that she couldn't even answer.

Then he gently pushed her away a bit to get a look at her stomach.  
"Look at you", he whispered, "such a beautiful mother to be." It was unusual for Jack to let himself go and express his feelings so powerful. Amy was so overwhelmed that she finally let go and let the tears run down her cheeks.

All the tension and stress, sorrow and homesickness were flushed out.

"Amy, what's going on?" Ty asked worried.

"Come on you two, why don't you sit down in front of the fire and I make us some tea. Then you can tell us what this wonderful surprise is all about. Lisa had to go to Fairfield for an emergency but she won't be gone for long", Jack suggested and gently pushed Amy and Ty towards the living room.

Before Amy started to explain why she was back so unexpected Lisa got home. She was as surprised as Jack and Ty were and soon all of them settled down in the living room and listened to Amy's words.

She explained exactly what her doctor had told her.

"I just couldn't stay apart from you anymore," Amy finished her report, "I was so scared that something had happened to the babies because I was so eager to keep on working… And I knew that neither of you would let me work in this condition and to be honest I don't feel like I can keep on working."

Ty, who was sitting next to Amy, tightly held her hand. He didn't say much during Amy's explanation because he was afraid to say the wrong thing. He was relieved more than words can say that he had Amy back but the concern about hers and the babies' health seemed bigger than he himself.  
"I think you made the right call, Amy. Especially now that you need more check ups than usual I think it is important for you to go to the doctor that is going to deliver the little ones", Lisa said.

They talked about it a bit more until Amy could hardly keep her eyes open. It had been a long flight and the last two days had been more than unsetting.

"I think I might go to bed", Amy finally said.

"Of course", Jack nodded and Ty helped Amy up.  
"Your room isn't completely finished yet – I thought we had more time", Lisa warned Amy in advance.

But when Amy saw her bedroom that was now set out for herself and Ty she didn't know what would made it even more beautiful. Lisa had created a cozy and friendly place of retreat.

"Oh Lisa, it's amazing! Thank you so much", Amy said while she hugged Lisa.

"Do you like it?" Lisa asked slightly insecure.

"Like it? I absolutely love it. Thank you so much!"  
"Wait until you see the nursery", Ty said.

He led Amy into the room next door witch used to be Lou's room. It now was painted in a friendly and warm beige, with furniture made out of pine wood. Two cribs were standing closely next to each other under the window and each had a beautiful mobile with little horses hanging above. Two white armchairs stood in the corner next to the door where Amy could already picture Ty and herself cuddling with their little boys. There were so many details that made the room absolutely special that Amy almost started to cry again.  
"Thank you", she whispered again and hugged one by one.

Soon Amy and Ty lay next to each other in their new bedroom.

"I don't think I have told you this, Amy: I'm so glad you are home", Ty said quietly. He had put an arm around Amy and gently stroked her stomach.  
"I like hearing that", Amy answered, "And I'm more than happy myself. I thought I could pull through, I really thought I could make it work. I never would have thought that I would feel so alone all the time. I almost stopped enjoying the work. And after I fell... If I wouldn't have been pregnant it would have been just a normal day but I was so scared - I thought I lost it all. I couldn't keep on living like that, I guess I need you and Grandpa and Lou and all the other more than I have thought. And the doctor that Lisa recomended me was truly amazing. She actually gave me the finale push when she told my to get back to you."

"Well, I'm glad she did", Ty said. He had been supporting Amy the last months because he thought that it made her happy. He should have known better - maybe he could have convinced her to come back sooner. But after all - she was back and there was nothing else that would have made him happier.

"Everything is going to be fine now", he said, "We'll all take good care of you and the little ones. If necassary I will from now on carry you everywhere with my own hands", he joked.

Amy chuckled and turned her head around to kiss Ty. Then she whispered: "Thank you" and finally fell into a heavy sleep while lying in Ty's arms.

* * *

A couple of rooms further Lisa just got off the phone with Lou who she called to tell her the news. Lou wanted to come over right away but after Lisa explained that Amy was already sleeping she decided to come over first thing tomorrow.

Now Lisa was lying next to Jack in their new king sized bed but couldn't fall asleep. She rolled over again and again until she finally turned on the light again.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" Jack grunted.  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep", Lisa answered.

"I can't sleep if you keep turning around. What's going on?" he asked and sat up.

"I just can't sleep. I'll move to the living room, I'm sorry for waking you up", Lisa answered evasive and made attempts to get out of bed. Before her feet hit the ground Jack gently grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back to bed.  
"What are you doing?" Lisa hissed.

"I don't know what's going on, but what I know it that you aren't sleepless without a good reason. Tell me: what is wrong?" Jack carefully pushed her. He had noticed that she was behaving different since Amy told them about her twin pregnancy. She wasn't as lively, not as outgoing and happy as she normally was.

"Please Jack, leave it alone. I don't want to talk right now", Lisa begged.  
"I know you. If I don't pressure you, you won't talk to me about what's obviously heavily bothering you at all. Come on. Tell me."

Lisa freed herself out of Jacks grip and sat down at the end of their bed. She didn't look into Jack's face and wrapped the covers tightly round body.

"There is something I never told you", she started to explain.

"What is it?" Jack carefully urged.

"It happened so many years ago I sometimes don't even think about it anymore. Twenty years ago I found out... I found out that I was pregnant."  
Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He had no idea what he was going to be told but he was sure as hell that it wasn't going to be a fairytale with a happy ending.

"Dan never wanted children - I was so scared to tell him that I was pregnant with twins. He somewhat tolerated the pregnancy but I never felt more alone in my life. I lost one of the fetuses after a couple of months. I was devastated but at least I still had the other baby. It was going to be a little girl. Everything went fine until I started to have contractions in the sixth month. They did everything they could but nothing helped. That little girl was born so early that she died soon after she saw the light of the day. It was the toughest time of my life but I got over it. Now seeing Amy and Ty in so much sorrow… I couldn't bear if anything like that happened to them."

"Lisa, why did you never say anything?" Jack whispered. When Jack married Lisa he had thought he knew all or most about her. Never would it have crossed his mind that something unbearable as that had occurred to his wife.

He understood how Lisa was feeling – he had lost his only daughter. But he at least had years of joy and happiness with Marion. Lisa only had hours with her daughter.

"I made peace with it. It took years but eventually I was ok. Dan and I couldn't make it work anymore so we got divorced and I put all my time and passion into work. When we started dating you had just lost Marion. It was never the right timing…"

"I'm glad you told me now. Come here", Jack said and pulled Lisa into his arms.

"What was her name?" Jack asked.

"Sophia", Lisa answered. She had held back her tears but one or two escaped anyway.  
"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure she would have been absolutely wonderful." Jack felt with Lisa. Not only did it sadden him that Lisa had lost her children. He himself would have loved to meet the child of the woman he loved so much.

"Thank you, Jack", Lisa whispered while she wiped away the tears. It felt good to talk about Sophia. I made Lisa feel like she really existed - not only in her dreams.

"You know, we can't protect Amy from whatever is going to happen. But we will support her and she won't be alone the way you were. She is here now and she is save", Jack eased Lisa.

"I know. And even though it is scary what the doctor diagnosed I'm not really worried that anything will go wrong. Amy couldn't be in any better hands than she is now. This whole situation just set me back so much – I'm sorry I let it out on you."

"Don't apologize for that. I just wish you would have told me sooner so that I could have been there for you. You don't have to go through these things alone anymore, you know?" Jack asked.  
"I know. And I'm more than grateful for that", Lisa answered.

It took her a couple of hours to finally fall asleep but she felt save and calm in Jack's arms. It has been years since Lisa has talked about her miscarriage and her daughter. After her parents had died and Dan moved out of Fairfield there weren't many people left she would have trusted enough to talk about her tragic loss. She finally felt like she had a place to let go again, where she could fall and someone would help her to stand up again.

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews and critics - keep them coming!  
I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I almost felt relieved myself when Amy finally got back home. And I'm a big supporter of Lisa's character which is why I tried to get some of the backround I imagine for her into the storyline.

BTW - I just saw that my auto correct likes to turn which into witch. I hope I found all the mistakes - sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"Ty, are you coming?" Amy yelled. It was her first day back at Heartland and she already had an appointment at the doctor. She wanted to do everything right from now on and pressured the doctor's receptionist to give her the first available appointment.

Finally Ty came out of the house: "Sorry, I couldn't find me keys. Let's go", he apologized. Then he started the car and excitedly drove to the practice. He was eager to finally see his boys again. Luckily Hudson had a fantastic gynecologist so they wouldn't have a long drive to the appointments that would be a constant part of the next couple of months.

"I thought, if you still wanted to, we might ask Dr. Wild about the genders?" Amy suggested.  
"Nah, I'm not sure I want to know anymore. We have been patient so long… Maybe a bit of surprise isn't too bad."

"Then you're not allowed to look at the ultrasound screen too closely. Not that the surprise gets spoiled", Amy smiled.

"I promise."

Amy explained Dr. Wild what the doctor in France had told her and the routine check up began.

"It's a good thing you came back", Dr. Wild said, "The babies are perfectly healthy for now but we do need to keep an eye on the three of you. Like it was explained to you before: The risk that one cord wraps itself around a baby's body part is high. But if we monitor the situation regularly the chance that both of your twins will live a healthy and long life is even higher. IF you be careful, Ms Fleming. And that means: No more falls! Your abdomen is so bruised it is surprising that there has been no rupture in or around your uterus. So avoid any impulsive movements."

Amy almost started to panic: "No riding" she realized and sighted. Ty looked at Dr. Wild and hoped that she would agree.

"I'm afraid not the way you used to. No trotting, cantering, galloping. I believe you have been through enough – that would just put your own and your babies' health at risk. I know that you are an experienced and good rider. You can carefully do calm rides every once in a while but do nothing that is even the slightest bit unpredictable."  
"I understand", Amy answered. She had put the work with the horses before her babies' once and painfully learned out of her mistake.

"So, do you want to see them now?" Dr. Wild asked.

"Sure", Amy and Ty said at the same time. Ty was so relieved that Amy had accepted the prohibition to ride that he couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed Amy's left hand and twisted her engagement ring over and over again. Finally the little creatures appeared on the screen.

"As you can see, everything is absolutely fine in there right now. Seems like your little ones are enjoying each others company. Do you know the sex already?" Dr. Wild asked.

"We know that one of them is a boy but we're not sure about the second one", Ty answered.

"Do you want to know?" the doctor asked again.  
"No, I think we want to keep that surprise", Amy answered.

"Well then I'll keep it to myself and print some pictures for you if you would like?"  
Amy nodded and only minutes later she and Ty left the practice.

"That went well", Ty said while he opened the trucks door for Amy.  
"I'm so relieved that everything is fine", Amy beamed.

"But you heard Dr. Wild – no riding", Ty reminded her.  
"I know – I heard her and I promise you to do nothing that could harm our children ever again. But as you might have heard: Steady walking with a calm horse is allowed. I can live with that."

Ty looked at her. She really has changed since the last time he had seen her. She was so much more motherly that he was proud of her.  
"Why don't we stay in town a bit longer and get some unnecessary, cute baby stuff?" he suggested.  
"Sounds good", Amy smiled.

* * *

"Amyyy", Lou shouted as she saw her pregnant sister standing on the porch of Jacks house. They fell each other in the arms and Amy eventually had to remind Lou not to squeeze her too much.  
"Oh, I'm sorry", Lou apologized laughing. Then Georgie and Peter were allowed to hug Amy and after they all settled down and Amy had Katie cheerfully playing in her arms they sat down in the garden and Amy told her story again.

Lisa had told Lou most of it before but hearing it from Amy somehow made it more real for Lou and it relieved her even more that her little sister was back home again. Soon Peter and Georgie went off to let the sisters talk in private.

"So, Ty told me that you had planned to get married before you give birth. Of course that was before we knew you would come back so soon. Are the plans still ongoing?" Lou asked curiousy.

"We actually haven't talked about it since I got back", Amy admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you had more important things on your mind. But I would be happy to help you plan your wedding if that's still what you want for now."  
Amy thought about it for a while and then answered: "I have to talk to Ty but I think that would be great. I mean, what else am I supposed to do?" she asked laughing, "I'm not exactly allowed to do anything but to sit and walk around a bit. I have more time than ever to plan a wedding", Amy agreed.

"Yay", Lou clapped in her hands, "That's so exciting! I'm sure Ty won't have anything to say against it."  
Lou was right.

"I think that's a great idea", Ty commented after Amy talked to him, "It'll keep you busy and off your feet at the same time – sounds perfect to me!"  
"I'm glad you think so", Amy smiled.

"Now all we need is a date", she said.

"Well, if you ask me – the sooner the better", Ty laughed and kneed down so his eyes were at the same level as his baby boys.

"What do the two of you think?" he talked to Amy's belly, "The sooner is the better, right?" Then he placed a kiss on the center of Amy's stomach and got up again. "They agree – whenever the church is free and there is a priest we are ready to go."

Amy laughed and answered: "God, what am I going to do with three boys in the household? I hope you got it wrong and there is a little girl in there too", she joked, "But I would like to have the wedding as soon as possible too. That way I won't be", but she didn't get any further.

"Too fat", Ty interrupted her and finished her sentence, "You know, you look great", he reminded her.

"And I'll look even better in a dress if I can still touch my belly button", Amy laughed.

"But seriously – where do you want us to have the ceremony? We could do it in the church where Lou and Peter got married or at the dude ranch right at the sea where Lisa and Grandpa tied their knot", Amy asked.

"Tough question. But I think I have an even better idea", Ty answered.

* * *

When Lisa came home from work the next day Jack was waiting for her outside in the garden.

"Hey, how was your day?" he greeted her and placed a kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Good, thanks. And yours?" she asked while she took Jacks cup of coffee out of his hands and took a sip.

"Great. I have a little surprise for you", Jack answered.

"A surprise?" Lisa asked, "What is it?"

Instead of answering Jack took her free hand and led her further behind the house. He led her to a place they would often sit down and enjoy the wide view over the country. It was a peaceful square of low grass surrounded by a couple of trees that sheltered the area from other people's looks.

A big part of that little place was now taken in by a huge violet and beautiful rose.

"Jack, YOU bought a rose?" Lisa laughed in surprise. She walked towards the flower and smelled the captivating blossom. "It's so pretty", she smiled.

"It's not JUST a rose. As a matter of fact it's a rose called Sophia and very hard to find in Canada. I thought it might be nice for you to have a little reminder of your daugher here at Heartland where you are at home now. Whenever we'll sit here she will be visibly with us. Do you like it?" Jack asked.

"Like it? Oh Jack, I love it. Thank you so much" Lisa thanked Jack with teary eyes. "You know, you always seem to be such a hardass cowboy but as a matter of fact deep down you are such a softie", Lisa whispered in his ear while they were embracing each other. Jack didn't answer but laughed. He was relieved that Lisa liked his idea – he hasn't been sure if he was crossing a line with planting that rose.

He didn't want to remind Lisa of the painful experience she had been forced to go through every time they would sit there. But Jack knew that a place where a parent can go to after the loss of a child can have a soothing and appeasing effect – even after so many years. He also wanted to show Lisa how much it meant to him that she trusted him enough to tell him her most terrible experience.

And it turned out that he was right. Even though Lisa made peace with the death of her daughter and the miscarriage of her other twin years before, she was thankful to now have a place where she could withdraw. Sophia was buried in France and although she visited her tiny grave whenever she was around Lisa sometimes had wished to have a place like the little grave in Canada too. Just as she now had.

* * *

Of course Lou and Lisa were eager to plan the perfect wedding for Amy and Ty. Amy only had to mention something that she has seen or heard about that she could imagine for her own wedding and her two wedding planners implemented it right away. They set a date in four weeks and a lot of things had to be decided. Luckily Ty and Amy agreed to have a small wedding. Since Amy didn't have to plan her wedding alone and because the nursery and bedroom were already done she had a lot of time for herself. It was the first time in her pregnancy that she could fully concentrate on her growing babies and she eventually even started to think about baby names and whether her kids would have her eyes or Ty's, whether they were going to be blond or if they were going to have brown hair and whether they would prefer horses or motorcycles.

She helped out in the stables, groomed the horses and mixed their mash but she stuck to Dr. Wilds words – nothing that was unpredictable or contained too many abrupt movements were done by Amy.

That way unstressed weeks passed by. If Ty couldn't accompany Amy to the regularly doctor appointments Lou, Lisa or even Jack would come with her.

After a sunny day Amy was sitting outside and read "What to expect when you are expecting". Even though she wasn't a huge fan of guidebooks Amy didn't want to be totally unprepared once the babies were born. She was so lost in the words she absorbed that she didn't notice Lisa coming up on her with two cups of tea.

"Mind if I join you?" Lisa asked laughing a bit because she realized that Amy still hasn't noticed her even though she was already standing in front of her.

She didn't sit down until Amy answered: "Oh, sorry, I was so captured I didn't even notice you. Sure, sit."

Lisa handed her a cup of steaming tea and took a sip of her own.

"There is something I would like to talk to you about", Lisa said.  
"Sure, what is it?"

"I know that I sometimes go slightly overboard and interfere too much in your business. Or mostly Lou's, but you know what I mean", Lisa started a bit uncertain.

"Don't worry, I won't take it personal", Amy laughed and encouraged her to keep talking.

"Well, I thought that, since you and Ty are still pretty young and probably don't have many savings, I could help you out if you needed me to", Lisa suggested.  
"Lisa, you really don't have to do that! We'll be fine… Sure, we don't have a lot of money but we have all we need", Amy declined Lisa's offer.

"I know. But I want you to know that I would be more than happy to help you. As you know I don't have children or anyone else I can spoil besides you. And to be honest – I have more than enough clothes so its not even very fun to shop for myself anymore", Lisa laughed.

"You'll have a lot more expenses once the babies are born and I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm ready to help out financially as well. But don't tell your grandfather."  
Both women had to laugh.

"Thank you so much Lisa. After all you have done for us that's incredible from you to offer", Amy said. She was truly grateful. Ty and Amy were financially fine at the moment but that was because Amy still had her salary from Ahmed. She had worried about what they would do if something should happen and was seriously relieved to know that Lisa would help out. Amy never would have asked her for anything – she already had done so much. With the loss of her mother Amy sometimes felt overwhelmed by the thought that she was alone. Of course Amy knew that she had many people around her that supported and loved her but every once in a while that irrational feeling took over and let everyone in her life appear small.

No one could replace Marion and she knew that Lisa didn't try to. But it felt good to have something like a mother in her life that Amy could relay on.

"You're very welcome, Amy. I would do anything for you", Lisa smiled and put an arm around Amy.

Lisa didn't know what it felt like to have grown up children but she was sure that it had to be the most wonderful feeling and once again shortly imagined how life would have turned out if Sophia had survived. But she quickly stopped thinking about it when Amy asked her to look at the list with babynames that Ty and Amy had started.

They went through the list and discussed each and every name that was written on it.

* * *

_Rather a fluffy chapter that is easy on the nerves but the next one will be different again: Firstly wedding bells are ringing and secondly someone is going to get in a bit of trouble again... _

_I can't say it enough - thank you for your reviews and continuing support! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Again weeks past and suddenly Amy was confronted with the fact that her last night as a bachelorette had arrived.

Everything had been planned beautiful and Amy was more than exited to finally tie the knot.

Then the day was there. Georgie woke Amy up with a huge breakfast in bed. Amy got pampered from head to toe and had to admit that she enjoyed it. After she took a long shower Lou made her hair and make-up and Lisa helped her in her tight and simple white wedding dress. The dress was made by one of Lisa's french friends – the same that helped Lou out when she got married. It was especially tailored for Amy since there weren't many women that got married 26 weeks pregnant and therefore there was only a small variety of maternity wedding dresses.

Nevertheless Amy looked absolutely stunning in her gown. It smoothly enclosed Amy's body, flattered her baby bump and brought out Amy's sparkling eyes and glowing face. Her hair felt down in big waves and her make-up was decent as usual and simply underlined Amy's futures.

Around the neck Amy wore the necklace that Tim had given her mother many years ago for good luck. That way Amy felt like Marion was with her for one of the happiest day in her life.

Since Amy couldn't walk on high heels anymore she wore flat ballerinas that weren't shown anyway because the dress hid her feet.

Amy was nervous but joy-filled.

Everyone looked neat, fine and happy as Jack started the engine of the old-timer that Lisa had borrowed from an friend for the day.

Slowly they drove to the place were the ceremony would be hold. Ty and Amy decided to get married right where Ty had built the cross country jumping course for Amy years ago and where Amy had trained Spartan.

It was a beautiful space surrounded by trees and nature and that meant a lot to both of them. They had chosen to set up everything in white and simple. They were wedded under a white flower arch that had the same flowers as Amy had in her bouquet – white hydrangea mixed with white roses and peonies that of course where white as well.

The decoration included the same types of flowers.

Ty excitedly stood in front of the arch when Tim and Jack walked Amy towards him. Ty was wearing a simple black suit and beamed with pride when he saw his girlfriend of many years in her stunning wedding dress and obvious baby bump. Amy and Ty looked at each other and both started to smile. After Amy and Ty said there I-Do's everyone cheered when Ty finally got to kiss his bride and went down on his knees to kiss his unborn children as well. It was so evident that this couple was meant to be together that most of the guest had to wipe away one or the other tear of joy.

The rest of the day turned out to develop in a heartily celebration of Amy and Ty's love. They were surrounded by the people they loved and were loved by. They ate too much, drank too much, laughed so much that their bellies eventually started to hurt and danced until their feet started to go numb. Even Amy, who couldn't keep up with everyone else had the time of her life. It was a pure celebration of life and love. Jack, who wasn't exactly a man of many words, held a speech that again touched everyone so much that tears started to roll.

Everyone had one of the most wonderful day but eventually even this one had to past.

Amy and Ty had decided to not have a real honeymoon yet because Amy wasn't in the condition and they had better things to spend their money on these days. So Lou offered them to stay at the dude ranch for they wedding night what they gladly accepted. It was already late and the sun was almost rising again when Amy and Ty finally went to bed and enjoyed their wedding night to the fullest.

* * *

When Amy woke up after midday the next day with her husband by her side and her beautiful wedding ring at her finger she knew that she was one of the luckiest girls alive. "Good morning, beautiful", Ty whispered as he noticed that his wife was already up.

"Good morning, husband", Amy smiled.

"How are you?" Ty asked who was slightly worried that the last day had been too much for his pregnant wife.

"I couldn't be happier", Amy answered and sat up, "How about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I couldn't be happier myself", Ty answered.

"I know that you wished your mother would have been there yesterday", Amy pushed him in the right direction.  
"Oh, that. Sure, it would have been nice if she would have come. But I knew that the chances were low after we sent her our invitation… She's doing her best and I guess the best is not always what I imagine", Ty admitted.

"I'm sure she'll come visit once she's a grandmother", Amy said.  
"We'll see. As long as we are together and your family is around I think we have all we need."  
"Ty, your mom does know that we're expecting, right?" Amy asked suspiciously.

Ty cleared his throat and answered: "Not exactly."  
"What does that mean?"

"Well, I haven't told her. So I guess she doesn't know."  
"Oh Ty. You need to tell her", Amy begged.

"I'll think about it. Can we PLEASE stop talking about this on our first day of marriage? I really don't want my mom to ruin it", Ty laughed forced.

"Of course. I didn't mean to pressure you, I'm sorry. You'll do what's right. Well, I think it's time we get up before anyone thinks we disappeared", Amy changed the subject.

"Ugh, I want to stay here forever", Ty grunted but sat up anyway. He placed a kiss on Amy's mouth, on her left hand right were her wedding ring was placed and one on her baby bump.

Amy laughed: "I wonder if you'll stop kissing my belly once the babies are born."

"You'll have to wait and see", Ty played mysteriously.

After Amy and Ty got over themselves and drove off to Jack's house – what actually was their's and Lisa's now too but still was called _Jack's house_ – they were greeted by Lou, Jack, Lisa, Peter, Georgie, Katie with a huge brunch and got to take a look at the gigantic pile of wedding gifts that have been dropped of for them.

They talked about the wedding, laughed and ate until they were about to explode. Then Amy and Ty started to unpack their wedding gifts and were relieved when they realized that many friends had decided to support them with money or things they would need for the babies.

* * *

It had been a wonderful and fabulous weekend but Amy was glad when it was over and she could relax again.

She only had two and a half months left and decided to enjoy them to the fullest – they were the last moments in her life she wouldn't dedicate fully to her little monsters.

Amy was seven months pregnant when she and Lisa decided to go for a ride. Amy wouldn't go alone and there was no one else that had time to go with her.

Since Ty was being worried and slightly overprotective Amy had earnestly asked him if he was all right with her and Lisa's plan.

"Of course I'm all right with it. I appreciate that you talked to me before you left though", Ty smiled and kissed her on the right cheek, "Have fun with Lisa. But be careful, ok? Remember:", Ty wanted to keep on talking but Amy gently put her hand on his lips and said: "No trotting, cantering, galloping, get off the horse as soon as the situation gets critical. I know, Ty" Amy laughed and kissed him before he could say anything else.

Half an hour later Lisa and Amy left Heartland unhurried. Amy had chosen to ride Cappuccino, a pony that was only a bit higher than Amy's belly button. If anything would have happened she wouldn't even have to jump off – if Amy shifted her weight to one side she could almost touch the floor with her food.

Lisa rode Cora, a fifteen years old experienced black mare that used to be a broodmare at Fairfield and now enjoyed her last years at Heartland with Lisa.

They talked about Amy's pregnancy, the life as a married woman, how their men could drive them crazy and how they loved them anyway.  
Lisa had just told Amy that Jack was so determined for her to move in that he would wake her up before the sun was raising when Amy noticed a distant grunting.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Lisa.  
"What?" Lisa asked who apparently didn't hear the noise.  
"That grunting – it sounds like a wild boar", Amy explained. Since the grunting was fairly distant Amy shrugged with her shoulders and they kept on riding. Fifteen minutes later Amy noticed the noise again and this time Lisa got alert as well.

"I think you are right", Lisa admitted, "That does sound like a boar. Maybe we should change our route. I don't want to risk spooked horses and you falling of Cappuccino."

Amy knew that Lisa's suggestion was reasonable – a lot of riding accidents happen because wild animals jump out of the bushes and scare the horses to death. Lisa and Amy decided to take a path that turned in the opposite direction.

They forgot about the potentially scary animal and were lost in their conversation when the wild boar ran out of the bushes out of no where and did what the two women were afraid of: it terrified Cora and even the placid Cappuccino jumped to the side. Amy had no problem with Cappuccino's reaction – she slid of the back and calmed her down while she was standing next to her.

Lisa on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Even though Cora wasn't young anymore and experienced she was still a spirited thoroughbred and totally lost it. Lisa fought hard to get her horses attention back but there was only so much a rider could do. It wasn't enough for Lisa. Cora reared so high that Amy was scared that both of them would fall on their backs. But they didn't and the mare hit the ground so hard with her front hoofs that Lisa was thrown out of the saddle. She was still on top of the horse until Cora unexpectedly tried to escape to the side where the path stopped and the forest started. Lisa lost her grip and fell hard to the stony earth.

The boar had ran away as soon as it saw the two horses. Everything had happened so fast that Amy didn't have a chance to help Lisa.  
"Lisa", Amy yelled as she witnessed what had happened. She let Cappuccino go who was so calm that she followed her voluntarily.

Lisa didn't answer and Cora raced further into the thicket. Amy wasn't worried about the horse – Cora knew the environment so well that she would probably just run back home.

But when Amy noticed that Lisa still wasn't coming back to her senses she seriously started to worry.

She kneeled down beside her and called her name over and over again: "Lisa, wake up. Come on, you need to open your eyes. Lisa, wake up."  
But nothing happened. Amy checked her pulse and was relieved that it was steady. Blood streamed out underneath Lisa's cowboy head so Amy gently took it off. She exposed a nasty and deep cut just above Lisa's right temple – she must have hit her head on a sharp stone. No wonder she wasn't regaining consciousness. Amy couldn't tell what other damage the fall had caused but judging by the weird position of Lisa's leg the head injury wasn't the only trauma.

Amy tried to stabilize Lisa's body as good as possible without moving her too much. She was scared that Lisa's spine had been hit as well.

After she had put her jacket underneath Lisa's head she made a move to grab her phone out of her pocket. It wasn't there. She checked her other pocket, the pockets of her jacket but the phone was gone.

_I must have lost it while getting off Cappuccino, _Amy thought and checked the area where the boar had jumped out of the bushes.

Nothing. It was gone. Panic started to spread through Amy's body again. _Keep calm, _she told herself. _It MUST be somewhere. _She kept on searching. Then Amy remembered – she didn't take her phone with her since Lisa had taken hers. Amy's phone had been dead and needed to be charged so she left it in the office. Amy's heart beat fast as she walked towards Lisa again. She very carefully scanned Lisa's pockets. Nothing. _That can't be, _she thought, _I saw her packing the phone. She must have dropped it when Cora went crazy. _Amy started to search the area where Lisa had struggled to calm Cora.

She was concentrating on the ground when she finally found Lisa's iPhone covered by dirt and leaves. It was totally crushed. Amy could see a part of the shape of a hoof on the display – Cora must have stepped on it when she escaped. Amy tried to turn in on anyway but nothing happened.

Since Amy wasn't allowed to ride faster than she could practically walk there was no way of getting home before the sun started to disappear. And by then more unpleasant wild animals would start to hunt and Amy didn't want to imagine the unconscious Lisa in their way

_What now?_ She desperately thought while looking over her shoulder to Lisa who was still lying motionless and bleeding on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Panic started to pervade Amy's body. She told herself to keep calm since stress was neither going to help her nor was it good for the babies.

But the accident had happened more than twenty minutes ago and Lisa was still lying unresponsive on the ground. In addition her blood was slowly coloring the sand around her red – there had to be more injuries at her back but Amy was too scared to move Lisa and cause more damage than good.

"Come on, Cappuccino. We have to try", she whispered in the pony's ear as she slowly put the left food in the stirrup.

"Don't do anything funny, ok? We need to get back to Heartland", she mumbled. She carefully asked Cappuccino to walk by creating impulsion. The pony set one hoof in front of the other but when she made attempts to trot Amy stopped her. She couldn't bring herself to go any faster than a rapid walk. She hoped that Lisa would be fine for at least another hour - the risk that Amy lost the babies and Lisa was almsot more than she could bear.

Only minutes later Amy was lost in thoughts when a faint "Amyyyy" came to her ears. She thought that she was already having hallucinations when another "Ammmyyy, Lisaaaa" echoed through the forest.

After a while Amy could clearly identify her grandfathers and husbands voice.  
"Heeere. I'm here", Amy yelled as loud as she could. She turned Cappuccino around and rode back to Lisa. Since she had left only a couple of minutes ago it didn't take her a long time until she could see her again.

She yelled again and again until she noticed that Ty's and Jack's voices grew louder. She got of the horse and kept on shouting through the forest until Jack finally arrived. "Amy, what happened", he yelled from a distant. Then he galloped towards her, stopped his horse right in front of Amy, jumped of and after checking Amy and noticing that she was fine knelt down besides his wife.  
"Lisa", he whispered, "Lisa, wake up! What happened?", he asked Amy. Before Amy could explain Ty finally arrived.  
"Amy!", he shouted and got of his horse as fast as Jack did before, "Are you ok? Oh my god, what has happened?" he asked shocked when he looked at Lisa.

Amy was so relieved to have both men there that she had to hold back her tears in order to explain what happened. Ty quickly called 911. Since there was no way an ambulance could get to Lisa a rescue helicopter was send.

They decided to tie the horses at a couple of trees further in the forest so that they wouldn't get spooked by the helicopter.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Ty asked concerned.  
"Yes, nothing happened to me! Cappuccino barely reacted when that boar appeared. Lisa is really the one we need to worry about. She hasn't regained consciousness ever since the fell. That's more than thirty minutes ago", Amy said.

Jack wasn't participating in their conversation. He held his wife's hand and whispered words to her Amy and Ty couldn't hear.

Ty checked her pulse and tried to stop the bleeding of her heads injury as good as possible.

Then Lisa's eyelids fluttered and she made pained noises. Finally she fully opened her eyes. She tried to say something but as a wave of pain shot through her entire body stopped herself.

"Sh, don't talk", Jack said who was relieved that she came back to them, "you just had a pretty bad fall. The paramedics will be right here."

Lisa heard his words but wasn't able to comprehend them and shut her eyes again.

After a couple of minutes they could hear the sound of the helicopter.  
Then everything happened fast – Lisa got stabilized on a stretcher and loaded in the helicopter. Jack was allowed to accompany her and since Amy wasn't allowed to ride back as fast as she should she sat down next to Lisa minutes later. Ty would ride home alone with the horses and drive to the clinic with his truck.

Since Amy was always at risk to injure her children the flying doctors constantly checked their heartbeats as well.

But the main obtained Lisa. Amy desperately hoped that she only had a bad concussion but knew what riding accidents could do to people.

The paramedics competently uncovered Lisa's lower back and exposed another deep cut that supposedly was caused by another rock that had been lying around.

They weren't in the air for long until the helicopter finally hit ground again and everyone was led into the hospital.

Lisa was taken into the emergency room right away while Jack was told to wait in the waiting room and Amy was send to a doctor's office where they would check if everything was fine as soon as a doctor was ready to take her on.

After forty minutes Amy accompanied Jack in the waiting room. Her babies were ok.

"Hey grandpa", she said, "Are there any news?"

"Nothing", Jack answered shortly, "But Ty called. He is on the way and Lou is coming too."

"That's good", Amy murmured and took her grandfathers hand.

"She is going to be fine", she told him, "You know that those accidents look worse than they are."

Jack nodded but said nothing.

Finally Lou and Ty arrived and quietly sat down next to Jack and Amy. All of them had been sitting there for so many times now that neither of them dared to say anything.

Jack remembered when his first wife and his daughter died in that very hospital. He remembered when the doctor told him that his granddaughter might be blind for the rest of her life. Too many bad things had happened in that place.

His heart started to race and he eventually had to walk around to calm himself down.

"Why did you look for us?" Amy used the time of waiting to get explanations.

"Jack found Cora a few miles away from Heartland while he was moving some cattle. He tried to call Lisa and when she didn't answer he called your phone. I was in the stable and heard it and when I saw Jack's ID I picked up. He explained what has happened and then we simply guessed that something was going terribly wrong. And because you aren't allowed to ride and there was no way of reaching you guys we decided to search for you."

"Thank god you did. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't", Amy whispered so that her grandfather couldn't hear her.

"Don't go there", Ty answered and gently grabbed her hand, "Everything is going to be fine now."

After almost two hours a doctor finally appeared.  
"Jack Bartlett?" he asked.  
"That's me", Jack made him aware of his presence.

"I'm Dr. Schiffer and I have been with your wife for the last couple of hours."  
"How is she?" Jack asked. Everyone else gathered around Jack and waited for the doctors respond.  
"She is doing well. What could have very well turned out to be a serious head injury is luckily a serious concussion. We will have to monitor Mrs. Stillman for the next couple of days to completely eliminate the chance of inner bleedings but for now her head is already recovering. Other than that you wife suffers from one broken and one sprained rib on the left side, a clean broken lower leg and a gash at her lower back that needed twelve stitches. Fortunately we couldn't detect any damage to her spine so far. I know that that sounds like a lot but your wife has been lucky – accidents like this often turn out worse", Dr. Schiffer tried to cheer the family up.

Everyone was visibly relieved. After they discussed how they do they decided that Lou and Ty should go home with Amy and that Jack would stay with Lisa.

Since Lou and Ty came with two cars he could simply drive home whenever he was ready.

Minutes later Jack sat at the left side of Lisa's hospital bed and carefully placed his right hand on her thigh and with the other one he stroke back strands of hair out of her face.

"Lisa, you need to be fine. I don't know what I am supposed to do without you. You need to wake up. Please", he whispered.

There was no reaction. Finally Jack fell asleep and laid down his head on the mattress.

Hours later he woke up by a sound. It took him a couple of moments to notice where he was. Then Jack remembered the accidents and realized that the sounds were made by Lisa.

"I thought you would never wake up", she whispered weak.  
"Lisa", Jack murmured in surprised, "I'm so glad you are ok."

Jack carefully kissed Lisa's forehead. She tried to sit up but as a sharp pain shot through her body abruptly stopped.

"Ouch", she grunted and carefully lay down again.  
"Don't", Jack decisively said, "Don't move. You broke your rib, be careful", he warned Lisa and helped her back into a laying position.

"I can feel that" Lisa whispered and tried to catch her breath. After seconds past she asked: "What happened? Is Amy ok?"  
"Amy is fine. It's you we were worried about", Jack answered and explained what has happened.

"It sounds like we got pretty lucky", Lisa commented after she heard what occurred while she was passed out, "I'm just glad nothing happened to Amy and the kids", she said tiredly.

"You can stop worrying now. Just concentrate on yourself for once and get back on your feet", Jack admonished his wife who after his opinion wasn't taking her own situation seriously enough.

As if he wanted to make up for his words he carefully took Lisa's hand and said: "I just want you to be fine."

Lisa didn't answer anymore and slowly drifted of into a healing sleep. Jack, who was exhausted himself, got his things and quietly shut the door behind him as he left. It was after midnight already and Jack started to feel the tiredness and exhaustion creeping in his bones.

When he got home Ty and Amy were already sleeping and so was Lou who had decided to stay the night in the guestroom. Peter would watch after their children for the night.

Ty had insisted that Amy went to bed as soon as they got home and since Lisa was in good hands and already doing better he followed Amy only moments later.

Lou had tried to get some work done but eventually got so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and left her grandfather a note that said: _Hey Grandpa, I hope Lisa is still doing ok. I'm staying over night – wake me up if you need anything or if there are any news. Sleep well, Love, Lou._

Jack smiled as he saw the note. Sometimes he felt like ten years had past and his granddaughters suddenly were all grown up without him witnessing it. But in moments like this he truly felt like he could rely on his descendents and was more than grateful for having them in his life.

Even though Jack had lost people that he had loved more than anything and would have given his own life for, he was rewarded with his small family everyday. And with the support of that family Jack felt like they could manage everything - even a high risk twin pregnancy and a terrible riding accident.

With that thought on his mind he finally drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next days went by uneventful. Amy had enough drama for a while and spent the following days sleeping in – what she hasn't done in years – and recovering. She sat by Lisa's bed for several hours every day because she had more time on her hands than anyone else and no one felt comfortable when they knew that Lisa was lying alone in that hospital bed. Of course Jack came by but there was so much to do at Heartland to prepare the farm for winter that he was glad that his granddaughter stepped in and kept Lisa company. Ty was glad that he didn't need to worry about his wife's action trips too much anymore because she spent most of her time in the hospital where she would be in better hands than at Heartland if anything should happen.

* * *

Days have passed when Amy heard Ty's phone ringing and soon heard her husbands voice: "Hello?" Ty answered it.

"I see. Aha. Yes. Ok. Uhm, I can't say right now, I gotta talk to my wife first. Yes, send me the address please. It's 1 hotmail. Exactly. Thank you. Yes, you too, thank you."  
That was weird; Amy thought and walk as fast as her huge baby bump allowed her to Ty.  
"Who was that?" she asked. Then she saw his expression.  
"Ty, what happened? What is going on?" she asked slightly panicked.

"That was my mom's current boyfriend. He told me that she was apparently sick and suggested that I should come visit… He put it like it was my last chance to see her", Ty explained under shock.

"I didn't know your mother had a boyfriend" Amy thought out loud.  
"Me neither. But that's not exactly what I'm worried about right now."

"No, of course not. I was just… Where is she right now anyway?"

"By Toronto…"

"Toronto?! That's MILES away!"

"I know, Amy."  
"Did the boyfriend", Amy spit out, "tell you what you mother had?" Amy didn't want to snap at Ty like that but somehow she couldn't control herself and felt like the peaceful phases in her life were constantly ruined by tragic and uncontrollable things.

"He said that she had fainted out of nowhere and in the hospital they diagnosed a brain aneurysm. She had brain surgery already but… I don't know, it just didn't sound good."

"Well, in that case you should go and see her", Amy pulled herself together and suggested. She knew that she needed to be there for Ty now – he has been there for her 24/7 for the last months.

"I can't leave you alone, Amy. They boys are going to be born in less than two months, there is no way I'm going to leave you", Ty protested against Amy's words.  
"Ty, you don't need to stay with your mom for weeks. But I think you might feel better if you visit her for a couple of days. I will be fine – the boys won't be on their way for more than six weeks."  
"I really appreciate that you want me to see my mother. But I can't leave you alone. I just can't", Ty murmured. He was having a serious conflict with himself. On the one hand he felt like there was no way he could leave Amy and his children alone at this point. Twins were often born earlier than usual and he couldn't bear it if he would miss it. Besides, he really wanted to be there for his wife in these intense last months of her pregnancy. On the other hand this might be his last chance of ever seeing his mother again. If she died because of the brain aneurysm she would never get to know that she was going to be a grandmother.

Ty sat down on a barrel and buried his head in his hands. Amy moved to his side and stroked his back.

"I just don't know what to do", Ty whispered.  
"I know", Amy answered understanding, "I feel like these months are cursed myself. But we'll find a way to get through this, Ty."

* * *

Later that day Amy drove over to Lisa who was slowly recovering from her accident.

"Hey Lisa", she said very quietly as she entered the room. Lisa lay in her hospital bed with closed eyes and Amy wasn't sure whether she was asleep or not.

But Lisa opened her eyes and responded: "Amy, it's good to see you. How are you?"  
Amy pulled a chair closer to Lisa's bed and at firstly said nothing.  
"Amy, what's going on, what's wrong?" Lisa pushed who saw Amy's unhappy expression.

"Urgh, I don't even know how to put it so that I don't sound like a jealous daughter in law. Ty got a call today from his mothers current boyfriend. She's supposedly really sick and now Ty feels caught between his mom – Lily - and me. I think if he doesn't see her now the chances that he will ever see her again are pretty small. But…" Amy started to explain.

"But you don't want Ty to leave you right now?" Lisa completed her sentence.

"Exactly. I feel horrible to even think like that. But with all that's been going on these past weeks… I'm afraid that he won't be here when the babies are coming or in case something happens…"

"Amy, it's not horrible to think like that! You need to take care of your family, it's only normal to feel like you need your husband around."

"But I also think that he really needs to go and see his mom. If she doesn't survive…"

"Of course. How does he feel about it?" Lisa asked before offering her opinion.

"He doesn't know what to do. Or better, he doesn't want to leave me but I can see that it breaks his heart not to see his mother."  
"But you have weeks left until birth."  
"If they wait precisely until the due date I have seven weeks left."  
"Twins are usually born earlier, right?"  
"Yeah, that's true. Twins are mostly delivered between the 34th and 35th week. But there is still plenty of time."

" And Ty doesn't have to stay with his mom more than a few days, right?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then why doesn't he stay with her for a couple of days and then come back right away? You are doing fine, aren't you? The babies are ok?"  
"Yes, we are doing perfectly fine. That's exactly what I said. He said he would think about it."  
"Has he talked to Lily himself?"  
"I'm not sure she is even able to talk…", Amy answered.

"Jesus, this is really messed up", Lisa sighted, "But I agree with you. Ty should see his mother. It's not like he is leaving you all alone."

"I guess I gotta talk to him again. Enough about me, how are you doing?" Amy changed the subject.  
"Oh, I'm doing ok. The doctors are already discussion my release, so that's pretty great", Lisa answered.

"That IS great!"

"Yeah."  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

"No, I'm glad to get out of here. But it's not like I'm gonna be able to do much more at home besides lying around."

"Well, at least you are going to be home", Amy tried to cheer her up.  
Lisa laughed: "Look at the two of us – all complaining. Tell me something nice, how is your name finding coming along?"

When Amy left the hospital she already felt better. She decided to talk to Ty again and to tell him that he needs to go. Lisa was right – she would be fine for a couple of days without him.

She just fished her car key out of her bag when she saw Dan Hartfield at the reception. She thought that it was weird that he was here but then she found her keys and set her mind on Ty and Lily again.

* * *

_Can't say it enough - Thanks again for reviewing everyone!_

_I'm somehow not very satisfied with this chapter. I hope you like it though. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Ty and Amy were sitting in their bedroom with books about twins, boys and pregnancy lying on their laps.

"Hey Amy, why aren't we going to a baby class? You know, where they teach you stuff", Ty suddenly asked.  
"Stuff?" Amy laughed.  
"Well, you know. How to change a diaper and how to give a bath."

"Do you want to go to a class like that?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know. It might be useful, don't you think?"  
"Well, I figured since the twins are going to be delivered by c-section and therefore I don't need to know all that breathing delivering stuff and since we have been there when Katie was a baby… I just thought we would be fine without it", Amy explained suddenly terribly uncertain. Ty noticed that he alienated her and quickly said: "I didn't mean that we NEED to go. I agree, we are going to be fine. I was just wondering. Don't worry, honey, we are going to be fine."

Amy laughed relieved: "Good."

They looked into the books again.

"Ty?" Amy asked, looking up from the book in her hands.  
"Jup?" Ty asked without looking up. Amy gently took it out of his hands and said: "We need to talk about your mom."

Ty sighted loudly.  
"I think you should go and see her."

"And I still think I can't leave you."  
"You can leave me. The twins won't be born in the next weeks. I'm fine, they are doing fine. If anything shall happen I won't be alone – and nothing will happen."

"Amy", Ty tried to interrupt Amy.  
"No, please let me finish. I would do anything to have one more day with my mom. Even for one more hour or one more conversation. I know that your relationship with your mother isn't easy. But she is still there and she needs you right now. And she needs you more than I do right now. We can handle a couple of days apart."

"Amy, I don't know... Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"Two days, maximal three?"  
"I think that's a very good decision", Amy said and passed her husband the laptop. Ty looked confused so Amy explained: "Here, book a ticket."

Ty obeyed and booked a flight that would leave the next day.

* * *

"In order to fully recover as fast as possible you need to take it easy for the next weeks. Lay low for the next couple of days, don't move around too much and don't stimulate your brain. Your leg will need six to maximal eight weeks to heal – so does your rib. But by experience I can tell you that the fracture on your rib will keep you from living a very agile life for the next couple of month. Even though it's going to heal you will feel the pain up to three months. I will recommend you a very good physiotherapist once you are back on you feet", the doctor preached.

Lisa was about to be released from the hospital and got instructions on how to handle her injuries.

"You'll probably have a headache; feel dizzy or queasy from time to time as a side-effect of your severe concussion. It is important for you to rest", the doctor ended his orders.

Lisa sighted but said nothing. _These are going to be some boring months,_ she thought.

"I'll watch her like a hawk", Jack promised while he pitying smiled at his wife.

T_hese are going to be some nerve-racking months_, he thought.

Then he finally helped Lisa to get changed and seated her in a wheel chair. A couple of minutes later Lisa sat next to Jack in the truck and was on the way back to Fairfield.

"Remember when we got lost in the forest?" Jack asked.  
"How could I forget", Lisa murmured. She still had nightmares about that night.  
"Guess you were right – I'm the one that needs to take care of you", Jack joked. Lisa didn't find it very funny and stared out the window.

"Sorry", Jack murmured after he realized the dullness of his saying.

"I can take care of myself", Lisa said touchy.

"I know", Jack sighted, "But you know, I'm here now to support you. I'm here." Jack didn't want to anger Lisa more and stroke her thigh without saying anything else.

* * *

When they got home they were welcomed by Ty and Amy. Ty was already sitting on a packed suitcase. They have waited for Lisa's return before they left for the airport.  
"Lisa, it's so good to have you back", Amy smiled and took her bag out of the trunk. Of course Ty took it right out of her hands and carried it inside. Lisa insisted that she wouldn't take a wheelchair and since she couldn't use crutches yet Jack carried her inside and gently placed her on the sofa. Lisa had to bite her tongue in order to keep quiet – being carried was more torture for her ribs than she had expected.

"I sadly already have to leave. I suppose Amy told you that my mother is sick and I'm going to visit her over the weekend", Ty said to Lisa while he handed her a cup of tea, "But it's great that you are back."

"Thank you, Ty. I hope your mother is going to be fine, I wish you all the best", Lisa answered.

"Thanks", Ty murmured.

"So, you are sure you want to leave?" Jack asked. He wasn't convinced about this whole concept. He didn't like that his son in law was about to fly to the other side of the country and therefore leaves his pregnant wife alone. On the other hand of course Jack supported Ty in seeing his mother.

"Jack", Lisa warned Jack. She knew exactly how Jack was thinking.  
"I'll come back as soon as Ty gets on the plane", Amy told Jack who held the front door open for her.  
"Are you sure that you want to drive him? You know, I can drive Ty", Jack asked concerned.  
"I'm sure, Grandpa. Driving is allowed", she answered laughing. Then she kissed him on the right cheek and went to the truck.  
"Good luck, Ty", Jack said goodbye to his son in law.

"Thanks Jack."

* * *

A bit later Amy was saying goodbye to Ty.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" Ty asked.  
"Always. Don't worry about us. You take care of yourself and call me when you get there", Amy answered.

"I will. I love you", Ty whispered while gently kissed Amy.

"I love you too."  
"See you on Sunday."  
"I'm already looking forward to it", Amy smiled and then he disappeared behind the security check.

* * *

When Amy sat in the truck again to drive home a strange feeling overcame her. _Probably part of the nesting syndrome,_ Amy told herself.

"You know, you two little guys in there. Not only do you totally take over my body – I look like a huge elephant that tries to drive a car – you are already putting your mom's hormones on a very unpleasant road trip. Would you stop that?" Amy talked to her babies. She had developed the habit to do so whenever no one was around to talk to. She had read that it helps babies to bond with their parents and it gave her a soothing feeling.

Amy drove home and spent the rest of the day watching movies with Lisa and constantly checking her phone even though Ty's plane wasn't about to land for the next couple of hours.

Lisa and Amy were in the middle of "Charlie and the chocolate fabric" – one of Amy's all time favorite children movies – when they heard a familiar voice calling.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"We are in the living room, dad", Amy answered,

"Ah, here you are", Tim greeted Amy and Lisa while he walked in the room.  
"How are the ladies?" he asked.  
"Fine", both answered at the same time.

"Hey Lisa, I walked into your ex husband today. He told me you are giving up Fairfield after all? Wouldn't have thought that he was going to be the one that gets it", Tim rambled without thinking as usual.  
"WHAT?" Lisa responded slightly shock, "He told you WHAT?"  
"Yeah, he said something about you not wanting to travel to France as much anymore and since Fairfield cooperates with the French stables and needs the connections… Didn't you ask him?" Tim was slowly recognizing that he stepped on a minefield and nervously wrung his hands.

"NO, I NEVER asked him to do such a thing", Lisa barked, "I have no idea where he got that from. I should have known..."  
"It's probably a misunderstanding, Lisa. You know how these guys can be", Amy tried to calm her and Tim nodded supportively.

"Whatever", Lisa grumbled, "Amy, can you pass me my phone, please?" Amy did what she was asked for and from that point on Lisa was busy sending Mails and messages.  
"So, Amy, how are you doing?" Tim asked. He finally sat down in an armchair and opened a bottle of beer he had gotten himself out of the kitchen.  
"Good, really good", Amy answered and showed Tim the latest ultrasound pictures. The good thing about her regular check ups were that she had new pictures every other week.  
"Wow, they really look like babies now", Tim admitted. Even though he could be a coward every once in a while it was clear that he obviously looked forward to meeting his new grandchildren.

Then Amy's phone finally buzzed. Amy quickly picked it up and answered the call. It was Ty.  
"Ty?"  
"Amy, hey. I just landed in Toronto", Ty answered.  
"That's good. Did you have a good flight?" Amy asked."  
"Yeah, thanks. I'm still waiting for my bag not but I wanted to let you know that everything is fine."

"Thank you! So, what's your plan now?"  
"I'm gonna catch a cap and drive to my mother's apartment where her boyfriend Thomas is expecting me. I think we'll drive to the hospital from there together."  
Amy was still skeptical about Thomas because they have never heard anything about him before he randomly called Ty. But she needed to trust this whole situation, otherwise she might go crazy.  
"That sounds good, Ty. I hope everything is going to be fine. Be careful."  
"I will. You too. Say hi to the boys, will you?" Ty asked.  
"Sure", Amy laughed, "We miss you already."  
"I miss you too. But I will be back Sunday already. I promise", Ty said and than sent a kiss trough the phone and hung up.

Amy sighted. They have been reducing their relationship to several phone calls for such a long time that she had to tell herself over and over again that it's going to be a couple of days until Ty is going to be back at Heartland safe and sound.

Lisa barely noticed what was going on around her. She sent an angry Mail to her ex, asking him what in the world made him think that he was going to get Fairfield – she had simply asked him if he could help her out in France until she found someone that could do so for long term.

Then she checked the contracts they had prepared in order to avoid a situation she was now stuck in.

She couldn't find any mistakes that could lead to the assumption that Lisa wanted Dan to overtake Fairfield.

Douchebag, Lisa thought and then sent Jack a message that her ex is and idiot and that she was glad to be married to him now. Years ago Scott had called Lisa a thoroughbred – he was still right about it.

* * *

When Amy didn't hear anything from Ty after hours she started to understand how he must have felt when she ignored his calls why she was on the road with Ahmed.

She texted him, called him, left voicemails – nothing. Amy was starting to freak out when Jack laughed and said: "Amy – he hasn't even been away for 24 hours. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you yet. He's probably just busy. You know that in most hospitals there is a strict mobile phone policy."

"I know. But he could go in front of the door for a minute to answer my calls" Amy murmured. She knew Jack was right and she knew that Ty would never ignore her. He probably didn't have his phone by his side or its battery was dead.

It was after midnight when Ty texted Amy **I'm ok. Sorry I didn't call u – got so late! I'll call you tomorrow. Love**

Finally Amy could drift of into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Before Lisa had gone to bed Jack sat down next to her on the sofa and handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"So, what's that thing with Dan?" he asked.

"I have no idea", Lisa sighted, "He's been spreading rumors I guess. He's too smart to think that I'm gonna give Fairfield to HIM. I don't know what he is aiming to achieve but I'm really not in the mood for his little manipulative games."  
"Did you sign any working contracts for France?" Jack wondered.  
"Nothing serious… I gave him the permission to lead the business in France under my name but we haven't signed anything else, no."  
"Well, then there is no legal mistake that could lead him to such an assumption. He's just talking around, Lisa. Don't let that get near to him."  
"I know. It's just… I mean – I was married to that guy and we have worked on this, what I thought, friendly relationship for years. I don't know what he wants."  
"He probably doesn't know himself", Jack though out loud, "Don't think about it! You have more important things to worry about. Speaking of it – do you want your pain medication before you go to bed?"  
"Yes please, Dr. Bartlett", Lisa joked and was glad that Jack didn't take Dan too seriously – that was always a good sign.

Jack wasn't worried that his wife had made a mistake and accidently overwrote Fairfield to her ex-husband. She was a very experienced and intelligent business woman – but he was sick of Dan still getting into Lisa's had and manipulating her whenever he got a chance. So Jack decided that he should pay a little visit to Dan in the next days.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up by her phones ringing.

"Hello?" she answered it without looking at the callers ID.

"Amy, it's me", Ty responded, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it", Amy was already wide awake, "How are things going? Did you see your mom yesterday? How is she doing? Was she awake?" Amy fired a hoard of questions.

Ty laughed shortly and then answered seriously: "Yeah, Thomas drove me to the hospital yesterday. He's actually a really nice guy and really concerned about my mom. But she wasn't awake when I got there. She doesn't look like herself at all, Amy. I hate seeing her like this… She opened her eyes for a moment but I don't think she even realized that I was there. But Thomas said that she is in a better state during the day. We'll drive to the hospital after breakfast."

"Oh Ty… I'm so sorry. I hope she's going to be better today…"  
"Yeah, me too."

"So, how is her apartment? Do you feel ok over there?" Amy asked.  
"It is quiet nice actually. Really big and with more furniture than we ever used to have."  
"That sounds good."  
"So, how are you doing."  
"Fine. Nothing has changed since yesterday", Amy laughed.  
"I gotta go now, Amy. It was good to hear your voice. Give our boys a big kiss. I'll call you."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Then they hung up and Amy's phone was quite again. It felt weird to not be there for Ty right now. Amy tried her best to support him over the phone but she wished that she could be by his side.

Enough, Amy admonished herself and then got up to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Jack!" Dan greeted the new husband of his ex shortly.

"Dan", Jack responded with a voice that sounded as cold as ice.  
"How are you? How is Lisa doing?"

"Good. Thank you", Jack said shortly.  
"I wanted to see her at the hospital but she was with the doctors or so." Jack had enough of Dan's blabbering.

"If you tell one more person that Lisa is going to sign Fairfield over to you I'm going to kick your sorry ass so far that you won't be able to think the word Fairfield anymore", Jack growled.  
"Woah, Jack, where is that coming from?" Dan canted.

"You know EXACTLY where this is coming from. And I do NOT appreciate it if someone spreads ridiculous rumors about anyone in my family. That makes me VERY angry, Dan", Jack threatened.  
"Well, Jack, I don't know if you remember that at your old age but Lisa and I go way back. I don't think she needs someone to babysit her and to talk to me for her", Dan hissed.  
"I don't care what you think and I don't think you know anything about Lisa – otherwise you wouldn't be divorced, would you?"

"I already bet that the two of you won't make it longer than a year. I can't imagine that Lisa is going to appreciate nursing you while supporting your granddaughters' brood once", but Dan couldn't finish.

Jack had heard enough and he was a truly cowboy after all – he dug his fist deep into Dan's face and knocked him to the ground.

Dan was caught so off guard that he didn't even try to get back on his feet. He held his hand in front of his bleeding nose and growled something that Jack wasn't able to understand. "This conversation is over", Jack hissed, turned around and clinched his teeth. Not until he sat in his truck did he look at his already red and blue hand. _Disadvantage of being the one who punches_, he thought, _so worth it_.

Jack smiled when he thought about Dan's surprised expression when he saw Jack's fist coming at his face and satisfied drove home.

* * *

_It takes some time to get where I want this story - but we are getting there! _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Amy wasn't able to concentrate on anything without looking at her phone every minute or so. Even though it was turned loud and she never would have missed a call or message she was checking it constantly.

The sun had already disappeared when Amy decided to take a quick shower before going to bed. Of course after these twenty minutes in absentia Amy had four missed calls – all from Ty. She was still standing in her room with a towel around her body when she dialed his number.

"Amy, I tried calling you a hundred times, I was worried", Ty greeted her.

"I was in the shower, no need to worry", Amy laughed, "How was your day?"  
"It was ok", Ty answered evasively.

"And what does ok mean? How is your mom?" Amy tried to get more information out of her husband.  
"She's not so good. But she woke up for almost half an hour today."  
"Ty, that's great! Did she recognize you?"  
"Yeah. We talked a bit."  
"Ty, can you please not be so vague?"

"I…", Ty had to stop talking. Amy realized that he was trying to hold back his tears.  
"Oh Ty", Amy whispered. Ty rarely cried and if he did he had very good reasons to.  
"It's complicated. The doctors barely say anything besides that the risks of a stroke, swelling of the brain and a hundred other things are high. They say that if she survives she might not be the same as she used to, she might be disabled…", Ty had to stop again, "It's a good thing that she is out of the coma but the vegetative condition she is in is supposedly not very good. At first I didn't even know if she recognizes me. I read that a lot of people change after an aneurysm…"  
"Ty, one step at a time, ok? You said it's a good thing she woke up – let's see how it goes from there. You can't predict what's going to happen, it's a good thing that you are there for your mother and whatever will come, we will manage."

Ty took a deep breath: "You are right. But… It's hard seeing her like this. I know she hasn't been the ideal mother. But she has been doing so great here. It wouldn't be fair if she would loose it now."

"I know. It's never fair", of course Amy knew what Ty was dreading. She had lost her mother years ago and still felt the pain of loss as if it was yesterday.

"Are you still coming home tomorrow?" Amy asked.  
"Of course", Ty answered.

Amy clamped the phone between her shoulder and ear and changed into a robe.

"I'm looking forward to have you back", she said relieved. Even though Amy knew it was selfish she had been worried that Ty would now decide to stay with his mother longer. She would never have said anything to Ty because she knew how hard it has been for him to travel only for a weekend and because he had been more than tolerating when she was away herself.  
"I'm glad to come back, too. It was a good thing that I came but there is not much I can do here anyway. Thomas is with her all the time – she isn't alone", Ty said that as if he wanted to convince himself.

They said there goodbyes and Amy changed into her pajamas and walked into the kitchen where Jack was preparing dinner.  
"You look comfortable", Jack grinned when he saw his granddaughter in her oversized pajamas.  
"Never underestimate the power of XXXXL pjs, grandpa", Amy laughed. Then she told Jack what Ty had said.  
"That's not an easy situation", Jack commented when Amy was done.  
"No kidding."

"These things are pretty serious… Lets hope for the best."

Then Amy noticed Jack's bruised hand.  
"Grandpa, what have you done?" she shouted out.  
"Shhh, not so loud! Lisa hasn't seen it yet!" Jack warned her.  
"I paid Dan a little visit today. I'm sure he won't be behaving like a babbling idiot concerning our family business anymore."

Amy laughed: "Oh grandpa. You should put ice on that."

"I will – promise me not to tell Lisa. She doesn't need to know."

"I promise. But this bruise is not very inconspicuous, I'm pretty sure she is going to notice."  
"She's knocked up on pain medication for tonight. I might be lucky", Jack forcefully smiled. It was easy to see how unhappy it made Jack to see his wife in pain. But Lisa was recovering well and Amy was convinced that she would start to limp around Heartland in the next few days.

* * *

Finally Sunday arrived and to relieve her family Amy agreed to let Tim pick up Ty from the airport.

That way she could stay at Heartland and spent some time with the horses. Even though she couldn't exactly ride them anymore it felt good to be around the animals. It was a good thing that Ty was coming back today. Of course Amy had not taken on any clients and the horses that were still there were their own but there was still a lot of work to do. Roofs needed to be fixed before the temperatures dropped, the last hay needed to be brought inside, fences needed to be stabilized.

Amy often thought about the possibility to hire another hand but Jack simply wouldn't agree. He didn't even accept Lisa's offer to get one of Fairfield's hands over for a day to get some work done.

That way a lot of work was not being done whenever Ty wasn't around. And now with Lisa needing a lot of help, Jack wished to have a 48 hours long day.

Even though Lisa hated it she had to admit that she could barely do anything by herself. Taking a shower alone for example was simply not doable for her. It was a good thing that she trusted Jack with all her heart, otherwise these months would have been even less tolerable.

Jack, Lisa and Amy were already in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when Tim's car appeared.

Amy smiled and hurried outside. Ty had already opened the car's door and embraced his wife.  
"Oh, it's good to be back", he smiled and gently kissed Amy.

"It's more than good to have you back", Amy beamed. She could barely remember how she made it through all the months without Ty. But then again – she wasn't almost eight months pregnant back then.

A couple of minutes later everyone was settled around the dining table, Lisa rested her left leg on a second chair but otherwise managed pretty well to sit on the chair again.

"How did it go?" Amy asked while she past around the salad.

"It was ok", Ty answered cautious.

"And how is your mom doing?" Lisa answered. Ty gave her the same answer he had given Amy before.

"So, she is more or less stable now but only time will show how it is going to turn out", he ended his response.

They changed the subjects because everyone noticed how uncomfortable Ty felt to talk about his mother that moment.

Tim, clumsy as ever, asked again how the issue with Dan was being resolved and again didn't get an answer.

Soon Amy and Ty excused themselves and went to bed. Tim drove home and Jack and Lisa made themselves comfortable on the couch.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Lisa asked Jack when she noticed that he has been staring at the same page of his book for five minutes.  
"Yeah", Jack hurried to say, "It's a good feeling to have everyone back. These days it's even abnormal that Ty got home without a scratch."

"I hope his mother is going to pull through. How can you juggle the coming birth of your twins with the potential death of your mother? That's awful", Lisa thought out loud.

"That's true. But as you know Ty and Lily never had the ideal mother-son relationship. I believe in this case it might help Ty. Maybe he won't feel that big emptiness in case something happen like it does if your parents fill a big part of your life."

"Maybe…", Lisa said quietly.

"By the way Jack – what has happened to your hand?" Lisa asked. Jack grunted incomprehensible. Of course Jack was glad that Lisa was getting better and became her old self. But that also meant that she didn't need as many pain relievers anymore – her head was clear and of course she had to notice…

"What was that?" Lisa asked again.

"Nothing", Jack mumbled. He felt a bit like a child that was caught by his mother.

"That doesn't look like something. It rather looks like you hit someone."

"And what if I did so?" Jack asked reluctantly.

"Well, that's your business but I still would like to know what has happened", Lisa chuckled.

"I don't think you do."  
That of course made Lisa want to know even more.  
"Come on, Jack. Tell me", she pushed.  
"Fine. I might have punched your ex husband the other day."

"You punched Dan?!"

"Well… He was behaving like an idiot and I still had some unfinished business with him… It just happened", Jack tried to explain.

Lisa wasn't angry – Dan had frustrated her so many times that she almost felt satisfied that he got a bit of karma coming back at him.  
"I hope your hand doesn't hurt too much", she said instead of responding to Jack's explanation, "You should some ice on it."

Jack smirked and then both concentrated on their book again.

One room further Amy and Ty were snuggled under their covers next to each other.

Amy had tried to get Ty talking about his trip but he was shutting down so he let it go. Now Ty was sweetly talking to his sons: "Hey you two little fellers. I can't wait to meet you – It's only one more month. I hope you are as exited as your mommy and daddy."

Amy smiled and when she felt asleep Ty was still busy entertaining his unborn children.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and Amy still felt like Ty wasn't talking to her about what was really going on in his mind.

They were taking their time with checking if the horses were ready for the night when Amy said:  
"Ty, I didn't want to pressure you but I feel like there is something you are not telling me about your trip to Toronto. You barely said anything."  
"Amy, don't get this wrong but what am I supposed to say about my dying mother? It's not really fun to talk about", Ty answered coldly.

"I know. You know I know. I didn't mean it like that. I can see that you are really hurt, I just wish you would talk to me about it."

"I really don't know what to say, Amy. You know I never had a good relationship with my mother and now that her life finally changes and we could have a chance…"  
"But you said that there is a chance that she is going to make it", Amy tried to get Ty in a more positive place. It didn't work.  
"Yes, there is a chance but a very small one. I just don't know what to feel, Amy", Ty said desperate and unexpectedly broke down in tears. He leaned against a saddle in the tack room with his elbows and let his head drop.

"Oh Ty", Amy whispered and gently stroke his back, "I'm so sorry." Amy was relieved that Ty finally let his guard down but her heart hurt when she saw him like this.  
"I just… I just… I wanted her to meet our boys so badly. She could have been a part of my life, you know? Of our life", Ty whispered.  
"Yes, I understand that."

"I mean, Tim came back after years and made his way back into the family. If we would have had a little more time… Maybe she could have", Ty didn't continue to talk and silently sobbed.

"But she's still there, Ty. She's still here. She's alive. Don't give hope up just yet", Amy tried to get him out of that dark hole.

"I know. But the way she looked at me. It was as if she was already miles away in her own universe."

Amy thought that the pain medication probably didn't help either and said: "Did she recognize you?"

"I couldn't tell…", Ty answered.

Amy sighted compassionate and placed a gentle kiss on Ty's neck. Since his head was still turned away from her she couldn't reach his face.

It took Ty several minutes until he finally straightened his back again, turned away from the saddle and looked Amy in the eyes: "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Ty. I'm really glad that you opened up", Amy smiled carefully and embraced her husband as good as possible with the babies in their way.

* * *

Amy was eight and a half months pregnant and ready to get these kids out. The doctor visits got on her nerves, her huge baby bump got in her way whenever she tried to move, her back hurt and she was getting bored of sitting around.

She had agreed with the doctor that they should wait until the boys were ready to be born, so she waited for her waster to brake naturally. Whenever she had the slightest pain she hoped that the contractions would finally start. Amy packed and unpacked the bag for the hospital at least ten times, asked Lou several times a day questions about how to handle a new born, got her grandfather on the nerves with suggestions how they could approve Heartland and eventually got herself on the nerves.

Ty had to get the work at Heartland done and therefore couldn't spend much time with Amy.

The day was already almost over. They had dinner with the whole family as they always had on a Friday night. Lou was just bringing the dessert when Ty's phone rang.  
"I'm sorry, I gotta take this", he excused himself and got up from the table. Everyone looked questioning at Amy as if she knew who called. But Amy didn't know and shrugged her shoulders.

Minutes passed and Ty still didn't get back. Amy stood up as fast as her belly allowed her to and looked for her husband.

He was sitting on their bed, facing the window that allowed a view over a big part of Heartlands acres of land.  
"Ty?" Amy asked carefully.  
"She's dead", Ty whispered without looking up.  
"No", Amy aspirated. Tears started to fill her eyes – not because she would miss Lily that much but because she hated to see the man he loved in so much pain. Amy hesitated for a moment and then started to walk to Ty's side.

He didn't move nor did he say a word.

It was as if he was absolutely in shock and kept on staring outside. Amy sat down right next to him so that their legs would touch each other. She took his hand and held it tight. They sat like that for a long time without saying a word.  
"I'm so, so sorry", Amy said quietly after a long while.  
Ty looked up: "Thank you, Amy. Thank you for being here."

Amy smiled sadly and kissed Ty's hand. "Always", she responded.

"If you don't mind… I would like to get some fresh air, ride around for a while", Ty said. He needed some time to clear his head, to get his thoughts in order.  
"Of course."

Ty saddled a horse and left Heartland in a hurry. He rode without a destination and let the wind blow away his thoughts.  
In the meanwhile Amy told her family what had happened. The mix of hormones that went through her body didn't help her to keep back the tears.

"Oh no", Lou whispered and reflexive pulled her daughters closer as if she wanted to shield them from all the bad things that could happen to them.

Jack walked over to Amy and pulled her into a hug.

Every single in the person was shocked by the tragedies that kept on happening in their family for the past months. They knew that Ty hadn't been close to his mother but that didn't make it OK for her to die so early.

"It's not fair, grandpa", Amy sobbed.

"I know", he answered gently.

"Why now?" Amy asked desperately.

"There is never a good time", Jack whispered. But he knew what Amy meant. With the death of Lily and the birth of the twins the timing was more than horrifying. Ty would need to take care of things in Toronto, there would have to be a funeral for his mother – these things needed time and were important for the mourning process. But Amy was about to have their children any day now – she needed Ty and Ty needed to be there for his family.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

It was already after midnight and pitch dark outside when Amy was laying in bed but couldn't keep her eyes closed. She was worried about Ty who still wasn't back and couldn't help herself but imagined the worst things that could happen to him out there.

So she eventually turned the bed light on again and opened the book that was laying on her nightstand.

She tried to concentrate on the words but couldn't. Her mind kept on rambling and in the end Amy was staring at the same page for minutes and thought about how sad it was that her children will never have a grandmother.

She kept thinking about random facts and situations that would never occur when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Finally Ty opened their door and did his best to be as soundless as possible. It took him a couple of moments until he realized that Amy was still awake and staring at him.

"Amy, you're still up", he whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."  
Ty sat down next to Amy and pulled her in his arms.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be gone so long but I just needed some time."  
"It's OK. Are you OK?" Amy asked.  
Ty laid his right hand on Amy's enormous belly and answered: "I'm not sure. But I will be, I promise."  
"I know", Amy whispered.

There was nothing more to say so Amy slowly drifted off to sleep and Ty stayed awake for most of the night until he finally couldn't fight off the sleep anymore and rested as well. The next morning Ty was already up when Amy opened her eyes. He was sitting at the small kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. On the opposite side of the table sat Jack.

"Listen Ty – I'm very sorry about your loss", Jack said. He hasn't said anything about Lily's death because he wanted to catch a calm moment.

"Thank you Jack", Ty mumbled who appreciated Jack's diplomacy to give him some time before throwing him off guard.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so, thank you though."  
"You'll need to figure out a lot of things, right?"

"I suppose. I haven't actually thought about the bureaucracy jet", Ty admitted.  
"Of course not. Unfortunately I have some experience in organizing a funeral. If there is anything I can do for you just let me know."  
"I will."  
"Have you thought about how you are going to do it?"  
"Do what?" Ty asked whose head was still a bit clouded by the lack of sleep.

"I meant the funeral. I'm sorry Ty, I don't mean to interfere", Jack said suddenly insecure by Ty's restrained behavior.

"Don't be- you're not interfering, it just doesn't seem real to me yet. I really appreciate you trying to help me out. But I really haven't thought about the funeral yet. I don't even know if my mother had any wishes. I gotta talk to Thomas I suppose."  
"Maybe she has a will that solves some of your questions."

"Yeah", Ty mumbled and got lost in his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go and let the horses out", Ty suddenly said and got up.

"Sure", Jack answered. Only seconds alter Amy came into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas.

"Morning Grandpa", she greeted Jack.  
"Hey honey. Want any breakfast?" Jack asked.  
"I think I'm gonna make some pancakes. Do you want some?" Amy asked her grandfather who nodded in agreement.

"Did you talk to Ty?" Amy asked while flipping a sizzling pancake in the pan.

"Yeah, but not much – he seems pretty down", Jack answered.

"He is. I don't know what I can do to help him", Amy admitted.  
"I don't think there is much you can do besides showing him that you are there. He will learn to cope with it eventually but you know how much time that can require."

"Yes, indeed. I just hate seeing him like this. And then the babies are going to be here soon. I feel like this pregnancy is cursed."

Lisa was slowly limping in the kitchen and heard Amy's last words.  
"Oh honey, I don't think your pregnancy has anything to do with this", she responded. Amy turned around and turned a chair around so that Lisa could sit. Lisa mumbled a quiet thank you and then brought up the previous conversation again. She asked how Ty was doing and how things were going to be arranged.

"I don't know", Amy answered honestly, "we haven't talked about it yet. He probably will need to fly to Toronto again."

Amy almost started crying only thinking about that possibility.

"It's important for him to have a goodbye", Jack murmured more thinking aloud than really talking to anyone.  
"Of course. But the kids are going to be here any day now. I don't want him to miss that", Amy answered provoked.

"Sure, I didn't mean to say that one or the other thing is more or less important", Jack hurried to say.

"This is a difficult situation", Lisa agreed, "But funerals can be arranged from the distance these days. With the internet and the phone that won't be a big problem."

Amy only grunted and then served the pancakes.

"I mean, he really can organize a lot of things from here, right? I'm sure Thomas will help and if the funeral is postponed a week or so", Amy tried to convince herself that both occasions were manageable at once.

Lisa and Jack didn't respond to Amy's statement because they sensed that Amy was more or less talking to herself.

"Do you think that's possible?" Lisa asked Jack when Amy left to take a shower.  
"What?" Jack answered without looking up from the newspaper.  
"That she gives births a couple of days before Ty leaves for the funeral?"  
"I don't know, Lisa", Jack responded slightly tense.  
"Well", Lisa sighted and carefully got up. She was glad that she had regained more mobility and enjoyed being able to occasionally walk a few steps with her walking cast.

* * *

Amy felt bad. She felt bad because her husband had lost his mother, because he couldn't be there for her the way she had imagined, she felt bad because she felt selfish and spiteful for thinking like that, she felt bad because everyone was tense and she felt bad because the two constantly growing children in her uterus kept her from sleeping since whenever she would stay still for more than thirty minutes they would start to make their own little party. She tried to hide from Ty how much she suffered from the situation and how frustrated she was that he was continuously caught in his thoughts. They still didn't agree on names and Amy didn't even feel like mentioning that. Eventually days passed and slowly Amy felt like Ty wasn't noticing what was happening around him anymore. A conversation never lasted more that a few sentences, he was out all day and came to bed when Amy was already asleep. When Amy woke up she found the other bedside empty and knew that her husband was already outside again.

Amy didn't want to pressure Ty into behaving like everything was OK for him but on the other side she wished for her husband to return.

She was sitting on the porch when her mind got tangled up in the past. She suddenly had her wedding in front of her eyes as if she was anticipating it again.

_"__Amy Fleming, my Love, my wife, the mother of my children. Our lives have often been uncertain, our future unable to predict. But one thing I always knew and always will know," Ty had started to talk after he stood up from the chair that was placed besides Amy, "My love for you is sometimes bigger than I can bear and present no matter where I go. Before you turned my world upside down I never knew where my home was going to be and now I know that you are my home, my safety harbor, the person I only have to see to feel better. You make me better, you make my life better and you make me whole. With taking care of our unborn children, with giving them their first home you have given me the biggest gift of life. Therefore I want you to know that no matter what will come and no matter what challenges we will have to face, I will be there. I will always be by your side and I will do everything I can to protect you and our children."_

_The food was about to be served and Ty actually only wanted to say a few words before they would eat. But the emotions overwhelmed him like a wave and he spontaneously decided to declare his love for his wife in front of everyone once more.. Ty had the urgent feeling to let everyone know that Amy, who now was his wife, was "his"._

_"__Nothing is more important to me than our family", he continued. There was barely one eye that was still dry – everyone was discretely wiping away a tear or two. Amy, who was being watched by all the guests, was happy that she had used a waterproof mascara – the tears kept rolling down._

_"__Your mother can't be here today, but I'm sure Marion is somehow watching us all and therefore I thank her to give this world the most amazing woman that I can now call my wife", Ty's face lighted up, "To Marion, who is present in our hearts, to Amy, who is my heart and to all of us, who have been allowed to be a part of this wonderful day", Ty finished and raised his glass. Everyone else did so as well and drank to the happy couple._

The cat jumped on Amy's lap and snapped her out of the day dreaming. Amy's eyes were filled with tears again when she remembered these happy hours of her past. Then she remembered what her mother had always said when Amy was bothered by someone: _Talk to her – she_ (or he, depending on the situation) _might not even realize that you have a problem with it. Talking about it can't make it worse._

Amy trusted her mother once more and decided to talk to Ty. She found him in the barn where he was piling hay.

"Ty, can I talk to you?" Amy carefully asked.  
"What's up?" Ty asked without even looking up.

"Can you put that down for a second, please?" Amy asked who was annoyed by his constant disinterest. Ty dropped the hay bale to the ground and with an expectantly look took of his gloves.  
"What is it?" he asked again.

"When we got married", Amy started, "You said that nothing was more important to you than our family. That you will do everything for our children and me and that you will be there…"  
"I know", Ty interrupted her. He suspected where Amy was leading their conversation and he didn't like it.  
"But you don't act like you know, Ty. I don't want to pressure you, I don't want to be too hard on you. I know that you just lost your mother, that that is more than hard and unfair. I know that there is a lot on your mind, that you need to figure out a lot of things", Amy started to talk but Ty interrupted her again: "Then I don't know why we are talking about this", he whispered with clenched teeth.

"We are talking about this because you are breaking you promise, Ty. I feel like you don't even care about us anymore. I'm going to give birth to our babies and you just don't care. I can't do this alone. I'm sorry to demand your attention while you are grieving but I need you, Ty."

Finally Amy got through to Ty who sat down on the hay and looked at his wife. He knew she was right. He knew exactly that he could no longer behave without thinking about his family. But it was so struggled with the death of his mother because he felt like a door was now closed forever and that door was the last way to stay in contact with his blood relatives. But in the end Amy has been there for her more than his mother ever has been and she and their children were more important to him than Lily has ever been. That was a painful fact and Ty felt slightly ashamed to think like that but it helped him to focus on Amy.

He took a few deep breaths and responded with a very quiet voice: "I know you're right. And I'm sorry. I just… it just… I was just so overwhelmed. I still am. How can I be so happy and so exited while being so sad? I just can't seem to deal with that mess that has been existing inside of me. I'm sorry for taking it out on you", Ty admitted.

Amy hadn't expect an outburst of honesty like that but then again she remembered whom she had married – the most honest and careful man she had ever met.

She sat down next to Ty and leaned on his shoulder.

"It's ok. It wasn't actually THAT bad. I was just worried that-", Amy noticed Ty's abject expression and stopped talking in mid sentence.  
"Worried that what?" Ty asked.

"I don't know…", Amy stuttered, "I… I guess I was scared that I would have to do this alone. You know, with the kids. But before you say anything – I know I don't have to. It's just not easy to stay realistic sometimes."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll pull myself together, ok?" Ty said who wanted this unpleasant discussion to be over.  
"Ok. Thank you", Amy said and kissed him gently on his cheek.  
"So, how about I kidnap my beautiful wife for a nice dinner tonight?" Ty suggested.

Amy grinned and nodded in agreement.

Only hours later they were sitting at a small table in a calm corner at a cozy restaurant. They had already ordered their food and now waited for it to come.

"Amy, I know this hasn't been easy for you", Ty tried to start a serious conversation again.

"Not as hard as it is for you", Amy answered.

"I just want to apologize that I haven't been there for you these past days like I should have been. Even with my mom dying – our boys will be born any day now and I was so involved with Lily's death that I haven't even been asking you how you have been."  
"It's ok, Ty. I understand", Amy said honestly. She really did understand, "but I'm glad you see it like that as well."

"So, how are you?" Ty asked smiling and sincere.

Amy laughed: "I'm good - Ready to have these two monsters."

Then their food came and their conversation was put on hold for a moment.  
"How are you? How is the funeral planning coming along?" Amy asked.  
"It's good. Jack is helping a lot. He's a real help. But lets not talk about that now, ok? I brought something with me", Ty said and rummaged in his pockets. Amy needed to start laughing again.  
"Ah, here it is", Ty finally found what he was looking for and put the list with the baby names in front of them.

"We still have to make some decisions", he explained.  
"I know", Amy was still laughing.

But Ty started to rummage in his pockets again. What he pulled out of them next was a small blue jewelry box.

"Ty, what…?" Amy looked at him with a surprised look on his face.  
"A little something that might help us to pick out names. Go ahead, open it."

In the box lay a beautiful silver charm bracelet with two silver shamrocks.  
"Oh Ty, it's beautiful", Amy whispered.  
"I thought we could engrave their names on the shamrocks once they are born – and have names."  
"That's such a beautiful idea. Thank you", Amy said and leaned over to kiss Ty who put the bracelet around Amy's left wrist. A few moments left without a word said.

"Ty, I think we should talk about Lily's funeral after all", Amy interrupted the peaceful silence.

Amy and Ty already finished their dinner and were now enjoying the rest of their drinks before they headed home.

"I just want to know whether or not you are going to have to fly to Toronto in the next days or if it's sure that you are going to be there when my water brakes." Amy was genuinely concerned that she was going to be alone when the twins were going to be delivered.

"I have talked to Thomas about it. Since there are not many people that are going to attend mom's funeral it is probably possible to wait up to ten days. But then…"

Amy was already relieved. Due to the fact that Ty and Amy haven't been talking much in the last days she had been worrying a lot that Ty was going to tell her that he had to leave the next day or so.  
"OK", Amy simply said.  
"OK?"

"OK", Amy repeated.

"I would like to be there for you and to come with you but I think that won't be possible no matter", Amy started to say but Ty interrupted her: "Amy, you are there for me more than a husband could ever hope for. Of course it would be better to have you there but that's not even debatable."

With that the discussion was over and the couple paid the check and got up to drive home. After Ty parked the car in front of the house they decided to walk through the stable one more time before they went to bed. It was already pretty cold so Amy decided that they should put the horse rugs on. Ty disappeared into the tack room and Amy stayed with Spartan to cuddle for a while.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot threw Amy's abdomen and almost forced her on her knees. "Ouch", she hissed between her clenched teeth.

* * *

Phew - lots of Ty and Amy! Hope you like it! I've just been to the most wonderful wedding and it obviously rubbed off on my writing a bit. Thanks for continuously supporting this story, it really keeps it going.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

As soon as Ty heard and saw Amy he dropped the rugs and was by Amy's side within seconds. "What's wrong?" he asked and gently helped her up in a standing position.

"I either just peed in my pants or my water just broke", Amy answered with a puzzled look on her face. She tried to get a look at her legs but the baby bump had grown so much that she couldn't even see her own toes. Ty obviously understood what that meant and momentarily panicked.

"Oh, oh… eh, OK, then… Wow! Then I suppose we should get going...", he rambled.  
Amy laughed disbelieving: "I can't believe they are finally coming. We're having our babies." Ty slowly got his act together: "That really is unbelievable. Come on now", he said and supported Amy while they walked to the house.  
"Ty, you don't need to do that, you know. Remember what Dr. Wild said – it can take hours after the water breaks until the contractions…"  
But Ty didn't even really listen to the words that followed. He was in some sort of a zone that pushed him to get his wife to the hospital as fast as possible to have the best start for his children as possible. When Amy noticed that Ty wasn't listening to her she eventually stopped talking.

Jack and Lisa were sitting in the kitchen and played scrabble when Amy and Ty got inside.  
"Hey you two – what's up?" Lisa asked directly. Jack and she could see that something was going on immediately.

"My water just broke"; Amy explained with an exited smile on her face. Jack quickly got up and offered Amy his chair, Ty ran to their room to get Amy's bag and Lisa called Amy's doctor to tell her that Amy was ready to have the c-section.

"She says that she'll be waiting for you at the main entrance", Lisa told Amy one she got off the phone.  
"Thank you", Amy said who didn't even really realizing that everyone around her was at the border to freaking out.  
"How do you feel?" Jack asked.

"Good", Amy grinned, "I'm so ex-", the first real contraction stopped her from talking.  
"Whoa, that's painful" Amy exclaimed who suddenly was a bit happy that she was going to have a c-section.

They decided that Ty would drive Amy to the hospital and that Lisa and Jack would call Lou and the rest and that catch up at the hospital as soon as Amy was going to be prepped for the cesarean. They knew it would take a while until Amy was really going to have the twins.

The drive to the hospital went by without much talking. Ty kept on turning his heads towards Amy until she scolded him: "Ty, watch out! I'm fine, don't ruin that with an accident, please." But Ty couldn't help himself. He hated the fact that his wife was in pain but on the other hand he was stunningly happy about the upcoming birth of his children. Of course he was more than nervous but he tried to push away the worries that were connected with the risks of a birth of twins by a c-section.

* * *

As Lisa had said Dr. Wild was already expecting Amy at the hospital. Then everything happened very fast and smoothly. Amy was examined, prepped for surgery and suddenly she lay in the OR with Ty sitting next to her head.

"OK, Amy, are you ready to meet your children?" Dr. Wild asked.  
"Yes", Amy whispered. She was so excited that she could barely talk. Ty wasn't better – he might have said one or two whole sentences since they have gotten to the hospital.

Amy was sure that her shaking hands were revealing her nervousness.

"Do you feel this?" Amy was asked. She declined.

"Then I am going to make the first cut now. As I have explained you might feel some pressure or pulling but no pain", Dr. Wild informed her. Ty could have had the chance to watch the incision but couldn't stand to see Amy in that condition and instead looked in her eyes.

Amy was staring back at him and couldn't help herself but a couple of lonely tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
"Hey, honey, you are OK. Everything is going to be OK. In an hour everything is going to be over and you'll have two wonderful babies in your arms", Ty calmed her down whispering so that the present staff couldn't hear him, even though he was just as nervous as his wife. But he knew how much Amy hated hospitals and how scared she was of anything that had to do with needles, operations and scalpels. He took back his own feelings and fully supported Amy. Ty wiped away the tears and gave her the best smile he could accomplish.

Dr. Wild explained that she was going to deliver the first child and after Amy felt a weird feeling in her abdomen she could suddenly see the little beautiful boy that was being hold over the sheet that was hindering Amy to see anything below her neck.  
"Here is your beautiful boy", Dr. Wild said and when the little fellow started to scream deafening gave him to the present pediatrician who was going to check if everything was ok. Amy and Ty both had damp cheeks from the tears of happiness that kept rolling down. "He's so beautiful", Amy whispered to Ty, even though she just got a glimpse of him.  
"OK, Amy. Number two is on the way", Dr. Wild said and what felt like a second later delivered the second twin.

"Well, I think that's a little surprise for you - It's a little girl", she declared and held the her over the sheet so that Amy and Ty could take a look. She was laid down on Amy's chest for a second so that Ty could cut the cord.

"A girl", Amy whispered in surprise. She had expected two boys so much that she hasn't imagined how a little daughter would be like. She started to sob again.  
"Hey Baby", she whispered. Then the little girl was taken away again and Ty placed a kiss on Amy's forehead. He was still speechless and couldn't say anything besides: "Thank you for the best day of my life."

* * *

The rest of the operation went by smoothly. Amy's abdomen was closed after Dr. Wild laid a drainage in the wound so that the ichor could drain off and soon Amy was pushed into the recovery room. It wasn't long until Amy started to feel sensation returning in her toes and discomfort around the incision. But even though she felt like she had just run a marathon threw the desert she was still more than exited and happy to finally hold her babies. Ty wasn't with her in these moments because he was already allowed to be with the children and they have decided that it was more important that they knew that mommy and daddy were still there.  
After an hour Amy was brought in her hospital room. She was falling in and out of sleep from one minute to another. She now felt the whole extent of the pain in her abdomen and was grateful when the nurse offered to put her on the drip with with light pain medication.

The family wasn't yet in the room so that the newly parents could have a moment with their children. The nurse showed her how she could hold the babies without triggering pain around the decision and helped her with breastfeeding the two for the first time which was understandably a bit unfamiliar for Amy. Ty watched his wife handling their children with so much love - he couldn't be more proud.

"I will wake you every three hours for feeding, if that's OK with you?" Amy's nurse asked her gently. Amy only nodded in agreement - now she was watching Ty carrying their son in his arms.  
"Great", the nurse smiled and left the couple alone.

"Can you believe it?" Amy asked, "A girl… I never would have thought… You were so sure", she laughed but stopped immediately stopped as it painfully showed her where she has been cut.

"Yeah, I really thought we were going to have two boys", Ty admitted laughing, "But I couldn't be happier with another Amy in the household."

Luckily everything had been going just fine so that they could actually hold their babies for the first time.  
"I have never seen such beautiful babies", Amy adored her newborns.

"And I have never seen such a beautiful mom", Ty smiled and placed a very loving kiss on Amy's had.  
There was a knock on the door and Jack, Lisa, Georgie, Katie, Peter and at last Tim came into the room. Someone else might have thought that it was disturbing to have so many people around after having twins. But not Amy – she wanted her whole family around her to share this very unique moment with them.

"Oh Amy", Lou whispered and only Georgie and Katie weren't fighting against tears of joy and happiness. Seeing the young couple with their children was truly overwhelming.

"They are so beautiful", Jack admitted. Tim was beaming with pride. He loved all of his grandchildren and children but having his first grandson made him especially happy. He was already dreaming about all the manly stuff he was going to do with the little man.

"The nurse said it's because they were delivered by c-section and not naturally – that way their heads are rounder", Ty laughed in respond to the compliments they were getting for their little babies.  
"Oh, come on, that's now why they are so gorgeous", Lisa laughed.

"I agree – they just have an amazing gene pool", Amy joked.

Since it was already late the family soon drove home again and let Amy, who was already falling asleep, rest.

* * *

Jack and Lisa were resting their heads on their comfortable pillows when Lisa said: "Oh my, we didn't even ask Amy and Ty for the names."  
"Hm?" Jack grunted. He was already falling asleep.

"We don't know how they are calling the twins", Lisa exclaimed.

"You're right. We will ask them tomorrow", Jack murmured half asleep. Lisa was too curious to be satisfied with that but in the end sleep found its way into her body and before she could get up to ask Ty she was already out like a light.

* * *

For the first time in weeks Amy had a good night sleep that felt like an eternity. She slept until the nurse came into her hospital room to check how she was doing and to inform her that she could bring in the babies if she would like to. Just before they were brought into the room Ty appeared with a huge flower bouquet with pink and blue roses.

"Oh Ty, they are beautiful", Amy thank him and let Ty kiss her on the head.

"How are you doing?" Ty asked.  
"Good, really good. A bit sore but they say that will past in a couple days."

Before they could continue talking their two newborns were brought to them in their little beds.

"Hey you two, I've missed you", Ty said gently as he stroked both of them softly.

"So, I have been thinking", he started talking to Amy, "I realized that we haven't told anyone about their names. Are we sure about our choice?"

"I'm sure. Are you?"

"Definitely. I think it's great to have names that are connected to the family."

"Me too! And since the original names are really not that pretty I believe we have chosen the most beautiful names I could imagine for them. Plus they suite them so well", Amy beamed with pride.  
"So, Maylin and Jase it is?"  
"Maylin and Jase it is. A little Marion and a little Jack – if that's not a good omen for the two of them then I don't know what is", Amy smiled. She was seriously proud about their choice of names. She wanted to have names that reminded herself and later her children of the thick bond that existed in their family and that even though some parts of them might not be alive anymore; they were still living in the rest of all of them.

* * *

_Yay fluffy, they are finally born! Next chapters will contain more plot again, I promise. _

_Thank you for all of your reviews, please keep them coming, all opinions allowed:) It's fantastic how the choice of names shows that we all come from different countries. I'll think about a way that makes everyone happy - suggestions for middle names?  
Thank you dear "guest" for giving me some more detailed information about a cesarean, I have updated the chapter. _

_Thank you, everyone! _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

The first day of being a mom and a dad went by in a haze for Amy and Ty. Until evening there were no visitors and the family had time for themselves. Amy's wonderful nurse helped them with everything they needed to do on a daily basis now and was more than patient with the young couple. She helped Amy out of bed and more or less forced her to make a few steps. Amy was walking like "a one hundred years old lady", as she put it herself, but after having a quick shower and something to eat and drink Amy felt like her body was slowly recovering. Looking at herself in the mirror after having a shower was excruciating for Amy. Even though she has never been very vain about her body - seeing it like that still made her think: _Hopefully Ty doesn't see me like this... That would be the end of the last bit romantic life we have left. Jesus, it looks like I'm still pregnant. I gotta start making some sport once I can move again.  
_As if the nurse had read Amy's thoughts she said: "Don't worry about your body. Lots of it will develop back to normal with time, you will see."  
Amy looked at her with surprised. How did she know?  
"I see a lot of new mothers being absolutely devastated about their body. I promise, there is no need to worry. Even less for you: You are still so young and fit", she said laughing. Amy smiled gratefully - it did feel good to hear that.

Amy was shown how to use a breast pump so that she didn't have to get up every time Maylin or Jase needed to be fed. That was something that made Ty very happy as well – he loved seeing his wife and children entangled in each other with so much love but having the same privilege of feeding them was something he had hoped for.

Now Ty was half sitting half lying next to Amy on the bed and held either Maylin or Jase in his arms. Amy was sore and still tired so she mostly just watched her husband with her children and admired her family that couldn't have been more beautiful to look at.

Ty and Amy didn't talk much. There were no words that could have described the feeling that was making them forget every problem that needed to be solved and every inconsistency that needed to be cleared away.

The next days Tim, Jack, Lou, Lisa and Peter came by to welcome the new family members. Loads of flowers were filling Amy's news. After an announcement on Amy's website of the fine birth of the twins a remarkable amount of old clients, fans, friends, co-workers and ex-co-workers sent their wishes. Especially Soraya's card made Amy smile - it was obvious that she still couldn't believe her best school friend just had twins.

* * *

Three days after the birth of Maylin and Jase Ty brought a little package with him and handed it over to Amy.

"Another gift?" Amy asked surprised.  
"Something like that. Go ahead, open it", Ty encouraged her smiling. He was sitting next to her on the bed and watched her while she was loosening the ribbon and opening the little box.

"Ty, I totally forgot about the bracelet. Oh, it's perfect! Thank you", Amy smiled and kissed Ty gratefully.

"You're welcome", Ty whispered and demanded another kiss.

* * *

After four days Amy was feeling so good that she started to discuss with her doctors when she could head back home with Maylin and Jase. She was exited to show her children Heartland – the place they will hopefully grow up. Their first days of their lives passed in some sort of a bubble. Amy, Jase and Maylin were taken care of 24 hours a day in the hospital and whenever a baby was in need of a new diaper a nurse was by their side to help. Now it was time to let that bubble burst and to join the real world again. Dr. Wild was so satisfied with Amy's recovery that she gave her the OK to leave after seven days.

Amy had decided that she wanted Ty to pick her up alone so that they could share this special first ride with their kids. The rest of the family would welcome them at Heartland. And the welcome wasn't disappointing. The whole porch was decorated in blue and pink balloons, bows and flowers.

A huge banner that said welcome home was dangling over the steps to the front door. Amy couldn't believe how happy she was.

Only months ago she couldn't help herself but felt pure panic thinking about having these babies. It wasn't like she wasn't scared any more – being alone at home without the help of the nurses was truly horrifying. But Amy felt like she was standing in life exactly the way she was supposed to be. She had a husband, a supporting family, two healthy and beautiful babies and a job that fulfilled her.

"Amyyy, welcome home", Lou shouted as she opened her car door and pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you", Amy mumbled while trying to breathe because her sister was squeezing so hard. Then Lou helped Ty to get Maylin and Jase out of the car and Amy was greeted by everyone else. Moments later everyone was gathered around the newborns until Amy asked them to go inside since it was already late fall and it was freezing outside. They settled down around the fireplace, enjoyed to cake that had been waiting for them and adored the twins.

"So, what I wanted to ask", Tim interrupted the silence, "how did you come up with the name Jase? I don't want to be mean but that boy will have a horrendous time on the schoolyard."

Amy laughed out loud while the rest of the family looked at him in shock. Even though everyone knew that Tim absolutely not decency when it came to questions but that comment was especially crucial - even for Tim.

But Amy was so happy that she didn't even mind. Ty and Amy had been thinking about their sons name for months and after all agreed on it with good reasons.

"Oh dad, Jase will be fine. He has you as a grandfather and grandpa as a great-grandfather: I don't think he won't be able to defend himself. And I think Jase is a beautiful name."  
"It sounds like a girls name", Tim grumbled.

"Tim, come on", Lisa defended Amy and Ty's choice.

"Well, it's not a girls name", Ty laughed – he was too happy to care as well –, "and I grew up as well being called _Ty the tie_ or _Tie the Ty_ or being greeted with: Hey, T_y, you forgot your tie_… It didn't bother me much since there are so many worse things and their will probably be kids in his age that are easier targets. Jase can and will be proud of his name. So, I don't think there will be a problem and if it will, Jase has got the best family to show him that his name is just as special as he is. And if that doesn't satisfy you: They will have middle names too."

Amy looked at Ty in surprise. They have been talking about middle names but haven't agreed on any yet. They actually wanted to keep that as a surprise for the christening.

"They will?" Lou asked.

"We are talking about it", Amy informed her.

"Oh", Tim just said, obviously satisfied. Then the family started rambling at once, throwing in names and suggestions.

* * *

Days past and with the babies being born everything else was put on hold. Everyone was supporting Amy and Ty since two babies were admittedly way more work that just one. The work around the farm was being done as good as possible but truth be told – everyone was only doing what absolutely needed to be done.

That way three weeks of changing diapers, napping, bathing, feeding and changing diapers again passed.

Amy and Ty were happy but mostly exhausted. When one baby started to cry it wasn't long until the other started as well. Since the house wasn't exactly sound proof everyone was awake as soon as someone needed a change or milk.

Nevertheless people were happy. Jack was happy that the house was full and that his family has grown again. Lisa was happy to have something to do besides recovering and loved helping Amy.

Amy and Ty – they still couldn't believe their luck.

* * *

Eventually reality came back and Ty had to face that his mother had passed away and needed to find her last place of rest. Amy and Ty have been talking about the funeral.  
"Couldn't you bury her here? That way she wouldn't be so far away from her family. She practically had nothing to do with Toronto, did she?" Amy had suggested.  
"I don't know… That would be such an effort and her friends would have to fly over here. I'm not sure if she would have wanted that."

"I agree – it is an effort. But isn't it worth it? I just don't like the idea of Lilly lying all the way on the other side of the country. But nonetheless it is your decision of course."

"To be honest I have been thinking about that option myself. But there is not really anything here that connects her to this place either. Besides me of course… But when I remember the last debacle that was going on at Heartland when she was here I'm not sure if it's the right place for her to stay in peace. In Toronto she built up her new life, she had Thomas and friends, a job and co-workers. They will look after her", Ty decided. Amy swallowed down the arguments that came to her mind against Ty's decision. It has been his mother after all, not hers.  
"That sounds reasonable. I just want you to be happy", Amy said and gently took his hand.  
"I couldn't be happier, Amy. Honestly, I would never have imagined that this kind of luck was possible for me", Ty admitted smiling. Before one of them could say anything else Jase started to cry and Ty got up to change him.

Amy was still thinking about whether Ty was making the right decision of burying his mother so far away where he couldn't visit her whenever he felt like it. On the other hand he had barely seen her when she was alive.

So Ty booked a flight that allowed him to stay in Toronto for two days over the weekend so that he would be back with his family as soon as possible. For the nights he wasn't there Lou was staying at Heartland to help Amy out with Maylin and Jase. Relieving for everyone everything went smoothly and Amy was happy that Ty finally got to say goodbye to his mom. She spent a quiet weekend with her family and it was nice to have Lou around all day again.

When Ty got back there were still many things that needed to be done but now that Lilly had found her last resting-place Ty felt like he could rest again as well. Of course it still wasn't always easy for him but with the twins being born he was too busy to spend a lot of thoughts about his mother. Even the fact that somehow her will hasn't reached him yet didn't worry him. There was somehow a problem with it or so – he had to wait until he knew what his mother had wanted and he was fine with it.

* * *

Lisa's body regained more and more mobility from day to day and soon she was able to walk around and to bend her body in more than one way again. She started to work and drove over to Fairfield daily. She was making her usual round around Fairfield to check in with all the horses and stable hands when suddenly her ex-husband Dan stood in front of her. She had been standing in front of a birthing stall and bumped in to him as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know displeased.

"Hello to you, too", Dan said and tried to kiss her on the cheek as usual. This time Lisa turned her head away and took a step back.

"What do you want, Dan?"  
"Woah, what's going on, Lis?"

"Oh come on," Lisa hissed, "as if you don't know what's going on. You are the one that broke our deal and spread the rumor that I was going to let Fairfield go. Do you have any idea how that made me look? My phone was constantly ringing with partners and clients calling and asking whether our business decisions were still current. It was more than unprofessional and embarrassing to tell every single one of them that my ex-husband was too stupid to keep a single fact straight! As always you have no clue about the damage you have done. I almost lost half of my clients!"

"Well, I… Uhm.. I guess I…", Dan stuttered. He couldn't get a reasonable explanation together what made Lisa even angrier.

"I can't remember how we ever made this work", Lisa said sadly shaking her head.

"And I can't see how you are making things work with your great grandpa, to be honest", Dan countered back poorly, "he wasn't even decent enough to stay for a conflict after he had hit me to the ground."

"Oh come on, as if you aren't able to defend yourself if you really would have wanted to."

Dan wanted to say something more but Lisa didn't let him the chance: "You know what? Leave. Just leave. You don't have to come back. We don't have to see each other unless it is absolutely inevitable."

Dan grumbled something and then said: "Whatever its worth – I always thought you looked good as a brunette."  
"Oh, come on", Lisa cursed to herself and walked away. She hated that Dan always had to have the last word. It was one of his most annoying habits.

That day when Jack got home he was expected by a home cooked dinner by his wife. His blond wife.

* * *

A chapter that again doesn't really satisfy me but it was definitely needed to wrap some things up - that's why I will post another one right away! I have written it under the last chapter but I think some of you might not have seen it so I'm saying it here again: I think it's fantastic how different our opinions are regarding the choice of names - it totally shows that we all come from different countries! But nonetheless I'm asking you for "Second-name-suggestions" :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Maylin and Jase were already five weeks old and Amy was getting more and more confident as a mother. Even though the winter was coming and the temperatures were constantly dropping she spent as much time as possible outside and showed her children around. Of course Maylin and Jase were asleep most of the time they were outside but for Amy it was more than a relieve to be outside and active. But the short of sleep and the general exhaustion of being a mother of twins started to get to her. The evenings and nights were fine, Jack, Lisa and most importantly would be home with her and take care of Maylin and Jase when they needed something.

Of course Amy would wake up anyhow whenever they cried at night. Now Maylin and Jase had a enormous burst of growth and Amy felt as if her children would take every hour of every day just for them and as if they would team up so that at least one of them was always crying. They were showing more interest in the world around them and at the same time wanted mostly Amy or Ty to hold them as they seemed to be a bit frightened by what they saw and it took their parents longer and longer to sooth them.

After an especially long day Amy desperately called Lou who was at the diner: "Lou, they just won't stop crying", Amy answered the phone.  
Lou had to smile for a second. She had been threw the exact same state of desperation when Katie was five weeks old.

"Amy", she soothed her sister, "that's so normal, don't worry too much about it. They are starting to observe their environment and everything is new. It will past as fast as it came, I promise. Just cuddle a lot with them, show them that you are there and they will stop crying soon."

"I tried. But they keep on starting again as soon as I put them in their crib again. I can't even go to the bathroom without one of them crying."  
Amy was walking up and down the living room, her phone clenched between shoulder and ear and with screaming Jase in her arms. Maylin was luckily satisfied lying in her little crib with a rattle in her hand that had just started to be interesting for both of the twins.

Lou heard Jase scream and cry through the phone and said: "You know what? I'm not needed her right now, I'll come by, ok?"

"Thank you", Amy was truly grateful and actually had to hold back her own tears.

"Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's totally normal to feel a bit annoyed and even angry. But it will past. Really", Lou promised again and then hand up.

* * *

Amy put Jase in his crib as he stopped crying and then sat down on the couch and started to sob herself. Not because she didn't love her children, not because she didn't love being a mother but simply because she was exhausted and so relieved that both babies were quiet – even if it wouldn't hold on for long.

Exactly then Ty came in.

"Amy! What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he saw his wife sitting crying on the couch.

Amy was slightly embarrassed and wiped the tears away.

"Nothing really – they just wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't bear it anymore", Amy admitted.

"Oh honey", Ty smirked and put an arm around Amy. He was proud of Amy - she handled their kids with so much love and until now with a huge amount of patience. But he understood that the constant crying that has been entertaining the whole household eventually got on anyone's nerves.

"Maybe we should think about getting you some help during the day? I mean, it is a lot with both of them at once. Especially not that they start to realize what is going on around them."

"No, I don't want any help. Thank you, but I'm there mother and I should be able to do this. I have you and everyone else helps out too. I just needed a moment of quiet", Amy refused Ty's offer.

He only sighted and then got up to look after his babies.  
"Hey you two", he whispered gently, "don't keep your mommy up all day, ok?" Ty scooped Maylin into his arms and placed her on Amy's lap without saying anything. Then he got Jase out of his crib and sat down next to Amy.

He started to tickle Jase and played peek-a-boo with both of them. Eventually even Amy had to laugh about her husband who made a total fool out of himself in order to conjure up a smile on everyone's face.  
Suddenly a little giggle could be heard.  
"Ty, Maylin is smiling. Look at her! She's actually laughing", Amy beamed with pride. It was the first time she saw her daughter smiling. That little gesture made every tough moment seem so unreasonable.

"She looks just like her momma", Ty smiled and placed a kiss on Amy's nose, on Maylin's forehead and then on Jase's belly.

"Amy, I gotta go into town to pick up some stuff for the barn. Can I leave you for a moment?" Ty asked.  
"You know what? Why don't I drive?" Amy asked hopeful.

"Sure? It's only some feed and –", Ty started but Amy interrupted him.

"I'm sure! A second alone is just what I need. Lou will come by any second so you won't be alone", she reassured him and placed Maylin in her crib before she left the house. She decided that Ty and Lou would be fine at home and took her time until she drove back to Heartland.

* * *

The next day Amy was sitting in front of the fireplace with a steaming tea and a magazine on her laps when Ty got inside. The day was almost over, the twins asleep for now and Jack and Lisa were out.

"Hey", Ty greeted his wife and sat down next to her.

"Hey", Amy answered with a decent smile.  
"How was your day?" Ty asked since they haven't been seeing each other much.  
"Oh well, you know", Amy answered vaguely.

Ty had to laugh and said: "Know what?"

Amy took a deep breath in and eventually confessed: "Ty, I'm scared I will never be able to work again." Ty was so perplex that he didn't answer for a moment.  
"Well, you know, not until the kids go to college but I thought I could get back to business much sooner but right now it seems so unrealistic to start taking on clients again next spring and I just can't wrap my head around it", Amy hurried to explain. She didn't want Ty to think that she didn't enjoy being a mother. She loved Maylin and Jase and wouldn't trade them or the time they had together for anything.

"But… Why?" Ty asked, not yet getting his head wrapped around the idea. He liked the situation – Ty always knew that his family was sound and safe.  
"I love the twins but I just feel like I need a moment for myself every once in a while. Nothing spectacular, just some time with the horses. There is nothing I love more than my family, but the work with the horses comes right after that and I feel like something is missing. AND I think it will be good for Maylin and Jase if they had a mother that was really enjoying every minute to the fullest. Plus you will have more quality time with them", Amy rambled down all the pros she could think about. It sounded it bit like she wanted to convince herself that this was good and that she didn't neglect her babies.  
"Of course, I mean, I liked the idea of having you here", Ty admitted, "but I knew that you won't give up your work when I married you and I support that. And if we might get another stable hand to Heartland you won't have to do as much stable work as you used to. The twins will be six months old next spring – I don't see why you can't take on a couple of clients."

"That's what I thought but Maylin and Jase will still need all of our attention and I don't know if I could even concentrate on my work if I know that they aren't in good hands", Amy complained.  
"Honey, they won't be in the kindergarten or any other place we don't know and trust. We can take our time – when you work, I don't and the other way around. Lou did it too. We can make this work", Ty promised.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely", Ty reassured.

"Ok", Amy smiled absolutely relieved," Can you believe it has almost been a year since I last worked at Heartland? I really miss it", Amy confessed.  
Ty believed her right away. Amy had always loved her work at Heartland and he didn't want to take that away from her. They would make it work.  
"Wow, you are right", Ty was shocked how fast that time has been going by, " I do think that a few hours a week are manageable and I believe it will be good for you and it's still a couple of months until springs comes. I'm sure the rest of the family will jump in if I can't watch them or we will get a babysitter", Ty suggested and noticed Amy's grimace.  
"What?" he asked.

"No babysitter. I'm really, really glad that you agree with be but I don't want any stranger with our kids. They are too young and", Amy started to defend herself but Ty already understood and noticed that he actually felt the same.  
"No need to say more – I get it", he interrupted Amy, "We'll work something out."

"You truly are the best", Amy smiled.  
"But how are you going to manage only a little bit work? I mean – you've always worked fulltime."

"Well, not always - for example when I went to school. I could take on one horse at a time. That way I wouldn't have to do much. We still have a solid amount of money from my payment when I was working for Ahmed. It's not like we absolutely need the money right now, is it?"  
"No, we are OK", Ty admitted.

"I'll just start to click through my website – maybe there is a case I could easily take on and we can try if it works", Amy suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan", Ty agreed.

"Now can we stop talking about work, please", he begged. Amy laughed and nodded. "What I have been meaning to ask you for weeks: What is going on with your moms will?"  
"Oh shut", Ty exclaimed and made big eyes, "I totally forgot!"  
"Forgot what?" Amy probed gently.

"I was supposed to call her attorney after the funeral. But with Maylin and Jase I totally forgot. I mean, not about mom but…", Ty was in an obvious state of panic.

"Ty, it's ok. You can still call him. What kind of a lawyer is that anyway: He should have called you."

But Ty wasn't even listening to her words. He was feeling absolutely devastating for not pursuing his mother's last wishes. His babies took in such a huge role (as it should be) that he had almost forgotten the pain about his loss.

"I gotta call Thomas. Maybe he knows something", Ty excused himself and got out of the house to get his phone out of the car.

He couldn't reach his mothers last boyfriend so he called the lawyer.

"Steven Tops", Ty's call was answered.  
"Hello Mr. Tops, it's Ty Borden. I'm calling on my mothers behalf. Lilly Borden."

"Ah yes, Mr. Borden, I remember, of course. I was wondering if you were going to call. Sometimes relatives don't want to have anything to do with the remaining possessions."  
"I'm sorry. I was occupied with the birth of my twins", Ty felt like he needed to defend himself. But Ty's delayed call didn't seem to bother Steven Tops: "I have transferred most details to your mother's boyfriend – I don't remember his name – I recommend you to get in contact with him. I hope it was in your interest to give away her last wishes. I believed you weren't –" and the bla blah continued. Ty didn't listen to him anymore – his mother obviously didn't invest much time, money and effort to find a serious attorney.

"It's ok, thank you", Ty finished Mr. Stevens endless talking. "Then there is no unfinished business?" Ty asked.  
"Not that I know of, no."

"Thank you", Ty said and hung up.

Since he couldn't get hold of Thomas he sent him a text massage and went back inside the house where Amy was sitting with Jack and Lisa. They were talking about hiring a help for Heartland again and Ty had to admit that even he thought that it was a good idea. He sat down next to Jack and after a couple of moments joint the conversation.  
"Why don't you hire someone only for the winter? You know, someone that can spare a couple of months until the horses can stay outside over night again."

"I think that sounds great", Lisa supported Ty, "I still don't understand why you are being so stubborn about this. I mean, I know that you can't allow any change without a huge discussion but this… You really need help."

Amy nodded. Lisa was right: They needed help. With Jack looking after the cattle and the fields, Lisa taking care of Fairfield, Lou doing most of the financial stuff and Amy being bu

* * *

sy with the babies Ty is far too overloaded with the stable work. Heartland was slowly but already visibly falling apart and if Amy wanted to get back to business Heartland needed to be and look as good as ever. They didn't even have the time for Maylin's and Jase's christening and Amy started to get impatient. She wanted her children to have a stone at the fireplace as every family member had. And besides that Tim had been asking for the babies middle names so often that she would really like to have an answer - Ty and she still haven't made a decision.

"Fine", Jack grumbled, "For the winter. But not just anyone, we'll have to really look to find someone that fits damn well."

"Of course", Amy smiled. Then she told Jack and Lisa that she thought about taking on or the other client again and both of them were happy that Maylin and Jase didn't stop Amy from pursuing her career at a very small and tolerable level.

"I'll release an ad if you would like me to. I will do so anyhow for the job in France", Lisa suggested.

They agreed and when Jase started crying Jack jumped on his feet: "I got it!" Ty got up as well since Maylin would experiential start to cry within seconds as well.

"You know Ty, at the beginning I wasn't sure if you and Amy were ready for this", Jack said to Ty as they were both soothing the babies, "But I have seen both of you grow in this situation so much. I…", Jack cleared his throat, he obviously wasn't exactly comfortable with telling Ty how he felt, "I'm proud of you."

That was more than unexpected for Ty.

"Thank you, Jack. It means a lot."

* * *

The next day Ty got a mail from Thomas.

**Hey Ty,**

**Sorry I didn't text you sooner. As you probably know by experience life has been pretty stressful and I thought that you would have contacted Mr. Stevens. I would have sent you Lilly's documents sooner if I would have known. It is not much but it's all she had left that meant something to her. She wanted you to have it – I don't know what it is, I haven't opened the box. I would be happy if you would contact me again every once in a while. I wish you and your family all the best. Your mother was a great woman, no matter what the past might have proven – remember that.**

**All the best,**

**Thomas.**

"Hey Amy, look at this", Ty said and gave Amy his phone. They were in the stable office going threw requests from potential clients when Ty received the mail.  
"That's a nice mail", Amy said carefully, trying to read out of Ty's expression what he was thinking.

"Yeah."

"You OK?"  
"Yeah."

"Really?"  
"I don't know", Ty admitted, "I guess this is it."

It didn't take a long time until the package arrived at Heartland. It was filled with pictures of himself with his mother, an amulet that Lily had inherited from her own grandmother and a letter.

Ty was sitting on the steps that led to the houses door – he couldn't wait to open the package once it finally arrived.

He took out the letter and looked at it for minutes without opening it. He could feel his heart pounding up to his ears. This was the last thing that would connect him to his mother. The thing he would ever get from his mother.

**My dear Ty,**

**If you are reading this letter I probably have left this wonderful world and am now in a different and if we trust in god a better place.**

**I have decided to leave this letter to you because it implies things I was never brave enough to tell you in person.**

* * *

_Drama is coming back to Heartland!  
Plus a character that hasn't been around for a while... _

_Hope you all enjoyed reading - as always feel free to comment, criticize or leaving your own ideas. I appreciate them all and noticed that many of you even leave comments on every chapter: You guys are great! _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

_My dear Ty,_

_If you are reading this letter I probably have left this wonderful world and am now in a different and if we trust in god a better place._

_I have decided to leave this letter to you because it implies things I was never brave enough to tell you in person._

* * *

**I want you to know that no matter what life has put us through there was never a day or a moment in which I didn't love you more than my own life. You are the best thing that I have ever done.I am so proud of you. There were times in which I couldn't be the mother you deserved. I am sorry for putting you through all those things that no little boy should ever go through. I hope you will forgive me someday. Maybe you will have your own children someday and might understand one or the other decision better that I have made. **

**There are things a parent doesn't tell their children. Things that are too painful, to embarrassing. Embarrassingly I have to admit that there are things I didn't tell you. Things you need to know in order to know where you come from and to know who you are. I'm sorry that I wasn't brave enough to tell you in person. I understand it is dastardly to tell you this after my death but I am too afraid that I will never hear from you again if I tell you now. **

**Ty, please forgive me. Please, please read this letter until the end. What I am trying to explain you with this letter is that you have a brother. **

**He is two years older than you and was taken away from me months before you were born. I couldn't take care of him. I was an addict and barely ever in a clear state of mind. Sometimes I just left the house for hours and forgot about him. Neighbors informed the youth welfare and took him without another word. I tried to fight for him, I tried to get him back. But what the welfare already knew – I wasn't capable of taking care of him. I must admit that it was the right thing to do, who knows what would have happened… I don't want you to think that it was or is easy for me, I was so ashamed. Only days after I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so scared that they would take you away too that I just left. I left your brother alone. I will never forgive myself for that. When I tried to find him after years I had no success. With you I pulled myself together as good as possible. You know better than anyone else how poorly my success was but it was still better than loosing you too. **

**I don't know where your brother lives or what he does. I named him Evan, I don't even know if that's still his name. He was born on October the 21st 1988. I don't know if you ever want to contact him but I will give you the address of the welfare that took care of him. **

**Ty, I have tried my best to raise you. I am sorry that it sometimes didn't work out. But I love you to bits and I would have done anything for you. **

**I am sorry for not telling you. I am sorry for failing you. I love you. **

**Forevermore - your mother.**

Ty let his hands sink and the letter drop. The valueless piece of paper with invaluable words dropped to the ground and was momentarily carried away by the wind.

Ty could hear his own heart beat and suddenly jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom where he excruciating vomited.

He shortly wondered whether anyone was there that could hear him but then remembered that Lisa was at work, so were Lou and Peter of course and Amy drove to the pediatrician with Jack and the twins for their usual check up.

He was all alone. Ty sat next to the toilet for several minutes until he noticed that it wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to be and slowly walked to the barn. He felt like his head was filled with fog. This was so unreal that he couldn't wrap his head around it. He saddled up a horse, still not thinking straight, and slowly rode to the place where he and Amy had gotten married not so long ago.

When he got off the horse and sat down on one of the fallen trees he couldn't help himself but started to sob miserably. His mothers words had been true – he didn't know who he was if he hadn't even know that he had siblings out there. Now knowing that he had a brother made him feel like his life had been a bigger lie than he had thought. What else was there that Lilly hasn't told him? Who was that brother, where did he live, how did he look like, what does he do? Questions over questions filled his head and for a second Ty thought that he was going to be sick again.

He took a deep breath and decided to get back to Heartland.

Yes, his mother had lied to him and yes, he was more than disappointed. But he was a father now and he felt like he had to act mature. Ty stroke down the leaves and bugs that had been gotten caught in his trousers and got up the horse again.

He got home more then an hour later and the rest of the family was back home again.

* * *

"Hey Ty, where have you been?" Amy greeted her husband as he unsaddled his horse in front of the barn.

"For a ride", he answered shortly.

"So, the doctor said Maylin and Jase are doing great", Amy informed him, not yet noticing Ty's mood. She leaned against the door of the barn and watched him take of the bridle.  
"Ty – what's wrong?" she finally asked when Ty still hadn't said anything.

"Nothing", he murmured. Ty didn't feel like talking about his family that was apparently so screwed up he couldn't stand it.

"Come on", Amy pushed him.  
"I just had a bad day, that's all. It's nothing serious…", Ty hissed and looked at Amy with such cold eyes that she immediately let the conversation drop and walked away.

"Amy!" Ty called her as she left but she didn't stop. "Great", Ty murmured angry. He didn't want to talk about his brother or whatever he was supposed to call him but more importantly he didn't want to hurt Amy. Ty wasn't ready to face the conflict he was about to have and took his time with the horses. He needed to go through some documents for VET-School anyhow and that way a few hours would pass before he had to go inside. He had one month of parental leave from Scott and then a winter break during Christmas and new-year's eve anyhow. He still learned as much as possible for school but since exams wouldn't start until next year the twins couldn't have picked a better moment to come to the world.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody there?", a voice echoed threw the wooden house.  
"Who's that?" Jack mouthed to Amy. Amy shrugged with her shoulders. She wasn't expecting anyone but yet the voice sounded familiar. She put down the baby book she has been reading and got up.

"We're here", she answered while walking to the door.

"There you are! I already started to think you moved out or something", the blond said while she dropped her three bags sound fully to the ground.

"MALLORY!" Amy shouted out and pulled the young woman into a hug.  
"Hi", Mallory laughed smiling and returned the hug.

"Did I hear that right?" Jack asked from the living room and then made his way to the kitchen.

"Mallory", he said warmly and embraced her as well. Even though Mallory had been getting on his nerves from time to time he had been seriously sad when she left.

"Hey you guys", Mallory said still smiling, "I guess I accomplished my mission and surprised you."  
"You sure did", Jack said, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm applying for the job", Mallory answered as if it was more than self-understanding

Jack and Amy didn't realize that they were both staring at Mallory wordlessly until she pointed it out.

"I believe we need some coffee for that conversation", Jack murmured and turned around to start the coffeemaker.

Only moments later the three of them were sitting around the kitchen table, in the middle of Jase's and Maylin's mess.

"So, you really want to work here?" Amy picked up the previous conversation again.  
"Well, if I get the job that is", Mallory answered with a smirk on her face.

"But what about France?" Amy asked who still couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Well, it was great. I totally understand that Lisa spends all her time there. But I think I have had enough city life for now and I really missed you guys. And since I have decided to study Agriculture or something in that direction I will need work experience on my resume", Mallory explained.  
Jack looked at her and wondered where the little girl went that had told him first that Lisa had a crush on him. She has always been a smart one. "I think I speak for all of us if I say that you have been missed too", Jack said, "but you know what that job means, Mallory. It's no easy work and might be more appropriate for a – " Mallory wouldn't let him finish.  
"A man? Really, Jack?! In what century are you living in? I have worked around here before", Mallory interrupted him complaining.

"She is kind of right", Amy supported her. Before Jack came to word again one of the twins started to cry.

"OH MY GOD, AMY!" Mallory exclaimed, "We haven't even talked about Maylin and Jase for a second! I NEED to see them!"

Amy laughed: "Well, I could use a hand with them right now if you'd like?"  
"Always", Mallory answered.

It was funny: Mallory has been away for such a long time but as soon as she got back things were as if she has never left.

* * *

Moments later Mallory was sitting with Maylin on her lap and Amy was holding her little boy. They babies have stopped crying and the two young women had time to chat again. Mallory wanted to know everything that has happened around Heartland while she was gone and even though they have been in touch every once in a while before, couldn't believe that so many things have changed.

Then Mallory told Amy about Paris and about her break up with Jake, her decision to get into Agriculture and how she saw Heartlands job offer on the internet.

"So, you are sure you want to do this?" Amy asked one more time.  
"Of course I'm sure. You know I can do this. Besides, I'm sure you could use a babysitter every once in a while? I could be like your all-embracing assistant", Mallory suggested with a smirk on her face.  
"I don't think anyone would be better for this", Amy admitted and spontaneously pulled her into a hug.

They took the babies with them and went into the living room where Jack was on the phone with Lou.

"I invited them over for dinner", he explained.

* * *

Not much later Lou, Peter, Katie, Georgie, Lisa, Jack, Ty, Amy, Tim and Mallory – the whole family – sat down at the dining table and listened to Mallory's explanation why she was back. When Lisa got the dessert Mallory suddenly pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Hey Ty, what I have been meaning to say: I'm so sorry about you mother", she said honest as always, "I found this outside when I was looking for everyone. At least you now know you have a brother, right?"

Silence. Everyone at the table froze and stopped eating. Jack almost choke on the piece of cake he was trying to swallow and Lisa had to beat him on his back slightly. Finally Jack could breath again but no one dared to interrupt the scary silence. Mallory was baffled for a moment until she realized that obviously no one knew about this.

Amy stared at her husband and wondered how in the world he could have kept that a secret. She took the napkin that lay on her lap, threw it on her unfinished dessert plate and walked away. She had still been mad about his behavior before but that was too much.

"Thanks Mallory", Ty grumbled.

"I'm sorry", Mallory whispered grimacing uncomfortably. "I didn't think that it's a secret", she tried to defend herself.  
"So, you have a brother, ha?" Tim interrupted the weird silence with his loud voice.

"Yeah", Ty said without thinking much. He wondered how he could explain Amy that he hadn't known for long.  
"Cool! Where does he live?" Georgie asked. Lou kicked her under the table to shut her down.

Georgie only shrugged with her shoulders while she looked into her mothers face as if she wanted to say What? We all want to know…

"I don't know anything about him", Ty explained fierce, "I think I should go and look after Amy."  
"I'll go!" Mallory jumped in and got up. Even though Amy and Ty were still married she felt like she needed to make up the fact to Amy that she had blurted this family drama out so awkwardly.

Ty sighted: he did not only want to apologize to Amy, he also wanted to get out of that room of lions that were hungry for information.

"So, how old is he?" Lisa asked.

"He's supposed to be two years older than me", Ty explained still fraught. He didn't feel comfortable and even though the rest of the family noticed they wanted to know more.

"Are you going to look for him?" Jack asked.  
"I don't know", Ty answered honest. Even though he didn't want to talk about it it felt good to say out lout the thoughts he had himself.  
"There are some really good private investigators that look for lost relatives", Lisa suggested.  
"How do you know that?" Jack asked surprised.  
"Uh, I just do", Lisa answered vague. The conversation drifted off to how much it would cost to hire an investigator and finally Ty got up and went to his bedroom where he expected Amy.

* * *

"I'm sorry", he murmured as he got into the room where she was sitting on their bed with Mallory by her side. Mallory got up, mouthed _good luck_ to Ty and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked, "I thought we told each other everything."

"We do. And I would have told you. When the time was right. I just found out."

"I asked you what was going on and you lied to me, Ty. We are married, we have two children – you can't act like you are alone anymore."

"I'm not acting like I'm alone!" Ty raised his voice, "I just found out I have a brother and would have liked a moment to convert that before I had to talk about it with everyone! You have NO idea how that's like!"

"I'M NOT EVERYONE, TY! I'M YOUR WIFE! When I found out I had a brother you were the FIRST to know. Don't act as if you are the only one with a complicated family history! I want to be there for you and I want to help you. But don't you dare tell me I don't know what it feels like", Amy hissed.  
Amy and Ty were standing in front of each other and the tension in the room was so thick it probably could have been cut.

"Well, my mother was an addict and she was so screwed up that child service took her son away! That's the story!"

"It's not a competition Ty", Amy yelled angry.

"Then don't act like you understand what it's like!" Ty shouted back. Fights like these were never productive and Amy was so disappointed in Ty's reaction that she stormed out of the room without another word, slammed the door behind her and when she walked threw the living room noticed that Ty and she have been so loud that everyone could hear them. Lou wanted to say something to her sister but Amy cut her of: "Never mind", and got outside.

Ty realized that something has been going terribly wrong but couldn't bring it over himself to go after his wife right now. He was too mad at the whole situation to leave his room.

* * *

Before Amy saddled Spartan to go on her first ride outside of Heartland she texted her sister and asked her whether she would look after Maylin and Jase. Of course she knew that the family would take care of them but Amy didn't want to leave before she knew exactly that someone kept an eye on them. Lou promised and Amy let Spartan canter into the dawn. It was risky to ride through the country when the sun was disappearing and Amy was freezing even though she wore her thickest winter jacked. But she trusted Spartan with her life and knew that he wouldn't risk an accident. She let him carry her where he wanted and enjoyed to sensation of freedom that went through her body.

She was so mad at Ty that she let a tear or two run down her cheeks. It was their first fight since the babies were born and it scared Amy.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, everyone! As always I appreciate your reviews and hope you'll keep them coming. _

_I know this thing about "the unknown brother" isn't new but I thought it's a great way for Ty to have someone left of his own family. Let's see if it's a good thing or a bad thing... What do you think? _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

"I wish there was something we could do", Lisa started a conversation while she and Jack were in their bathroom, getting ready for bed. Amy was still outside but had texted them that she was fine and that they shouldn't wait up for her.

Every single family member understood that she needed some time to herself – after a fight most of them knew the feeling that urged them to get out of the "war zone".

"Lisa, they are going to be fine", Jack tried to stopped his always worrying wife.  
"I know that they are going to be fine. But nonetheless I wish there was something we could do to help them. They just got married, just became parents – that's a lot to take in. And now that Ty's family history is unraveling in such an appalling way… do you think we should look after Evan? His brother?"

Jack put his toothbrush down and gently grabbed Lisa by her arm. She resisted the urge to pull away as she usually did after years of marriage with Dan. Jack noticed her uneasiness and took his hand back but said: "Liz, you know I love you and I love the fact you are a huge part of the family. I love that you care and that you worry. But please don't get involved. Please! If Ty and Amy want help, they will ask us. But right now there is nothing we can do besides waiting for them to make the next step. If Ty wants to find his brother he will tell us and THEN we can do everything we can to do so." Jack looked into Lisa's husky blue eyes he fell in love with at first sight. They were still so bright that he sometimes got lost in them and wondered whether Lisa could look deeper into someone's soul than anyone else.

"OK", she simply replied. It was a good thing that Jack knew when to hold her back and she trusted his instincts. It was well known that Lisa had a problem with boundaries every once in a while.

She sat down on Jacks side of the bed and took off her shoes. Lisa was still lost in thoughts so Jack asked her: "You know, if there is anything else on your mind, you can always tell me."

Lisa hadn't noticed that she had stopped taking of her second shoe right in the middle of doing so and looked up.

"I…", she started but couldn't get herself to talk.  
"Yes?" Jack pushed her gently.

"I don't know… it's silly but this whole debacle with Amy and Ty brought back so many memories of my previous marriage and with Dan appearing at Fairfield… I guess I just got lost in the past. I'm sorry", Lisa replied and tried to stop where the conversation was going.

"Dan came to Fairfield?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think he will do so again. I just sometimes don't know why we were together in first place. We got married so fast… I wonder…", but Lisa stopped again.  
"You wonder?" Jack leaned at the door frame that connected the bedroom to the bathroom. He didn't sit down next to Lisa because he didn't want her to feel thronged.

"It's stupid."  
"I don't mind stupid", Jack grumbled in his deep voice that Lisa loved so much.

"I just wondered what would have happened if we would have gotten together sooner", Lisa sighted, "now, don't make that face! I told you it was silly."

Jack didn't notice he was making a face but obviously he was - Jack tried to make a normal face (he failed). But it wasn't because he thought Lisa was being silly.

Jack sat down next to Lisa after all and replied: "Lisa, that's not silly. I have thought about it myself. Who knows what would have happened. We might have had children together, we might not even live here anymore. But on the other hand we might never have gotten together if we have met earlier. We both had stable lives and didn't need to be with each other. We chose to do so and I think that's what made our relationship so good. We make each other better and we know a life without each other. And it is not comparable to this wonderful time we spend together. I don't know if what I say makes any sense?"  
Lisa chuckled: "I suppose. I know what you mean. I guess you are right. It's not like any of it can be changed."

"I wouldn't want to change any of it for the world", Jack whispered and kissed Lisa.

She responded affectionately and let his strong hands spoil her body and his actions forget her sorrows.

* * *

While Jack and Lisa were ending their day on a good note Amy was making her way back to Heartland. It was freezing and she slowly lost the feeling in her toes and fingertips. Her anger had slowly yielded and now disappointment and even curiosity took over her emotions. Besides that she hated fighting with Ty.

Back home Lou was still sitting in the living room with a blanket over her legs. She was watching a movie when Amy finally got back.  
"You've been gone long", Lou remarked.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air."

"I guess it runs in the family. I sometimes do the same if Peter gets on my nerves."

"Hmm… Did Ty say anything after I left?" Amy asked while she motioned Lou to make some space for her on the couch and sat down next to her sister.  
"Nope. He didn't even come out of the room. Maylin and Jase are fine though", Lou replied.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you two said before", Lou said, "That really sucks."

Amy had to laugh about Lou's plumb words: "Yeah, it really does suck. I mean, I wouldn't be as mad if Ty would just have told me."

"But he didn't know for long himself, did he?"

Amy only shrugged with her shoulders.

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm sure he would have told you and I'm sure he would have told you first. But I also know that sometimes you just need a moment to comprehend what's going on without anyone else knowing about it."

"I told Ty about Shane right away."  
"Yes, but Dad didn't really keep a secret – plus he didn't know himself that he had a son."

Amy sighted loudly: "I know you are right. I just hate this situation, I hate that we can't just enjoy Maylin and Jase and forget about the world, you know? I feel so immature, just taking off. With Jase and Maylin I'm supposed to be the responsible one… "  
"I'm gonna say something now that most child guidebooks will absolutely disagree with. You are a mother now, yes. Every decision you make should be in their best interest, yes. As I have witnessed that's exactly what you and Ty have been doing the last weeks. Maylin and Jase are great and you are great parents. But besides being a loving mother to them you are still a young woman. You should still be able and allowed to feel anger and frustration. A relationship and a marriage needs time to find its right rhythm and it will never stay the same.", Lou smiled sadly.

"Oh man, when did you become so wise and our conversations so deep? But what you say makes sense and it is truly how I feel sometimes. I just never thought that Ty and I had it in us to fight like that. I was so disappointed, not really in him but in this whole situation, in me and the way I reacted… ", Amy admitted.

"Of course you still fight and you still will it the future. As long as it's not about the kind of cereal you buy or whether Ty is supposed to shave is face that way or this way I think it's healthy to talk through your conflicts. Of course, today you weren't very productive but…", Lou said until Amy interrupted her, "But we will be. I gotta talk to him…"

"Yeah, you do", Lou agreed.

"You know, what you said about a mother still being a woman? You really mean that, right? Because, Maylin and Jase are my life, I would sacrifice everything for them. And whatever regards them I always think it through to the last detail. But everyone expects that you suddenly act so mature in every way and I feel like there is such a high expectation of me or every other mom. Is that stupid to say? Do you know what I mean?" Amy asked worrying that she sounded like a spoiled child.

"I know what you mean. Do you remember when Lisa always said that I should step back for a while when I was pregnant? I was so mad at her because I felt like she was forcing me into something I wasn't ready for. But after all I had to admit that Katie did need more attention than I might have expected and Lisa had to admit that even though she was and is a full-time job there is after a while always a little space for the Lou or the Amy besides the mom. You have to find the best way to handle motherhood. Sometimes you just can't act like the holy mother even though you want to do so. Sometimes you can't support your husband the ways you should because your own feelings get in the way. But the good thing: After you cool off there is always a way to make it right."  
"Thank you, Lou. It helps so much hearing that from you. Really", Amy smiled and hugged Lou. They stayed embraced when Amy asked: "Are you staying over night?"  
"Yes, we all are. They are all in bed", Lou replied.

"I guess I should look after Ty now. Thanks so much for watching the twins."  
"Always", Lou replied and hugged her unhappy sister one more time.

* * *

Amy carefully opened the door to her bedroom and tried to find out whether Ty was already asleep or not. The light was on but he lay at his left side facing the opposite way so Amy couldn't see his face.

"Ty?" she asked.  
"Hm", Ty grunted.  
"Are you still up?"

"No."

"Yeah you are."

Ty sighted.

"Can we talk?" Amy ignored his bad mood.  
"Tomorrow", Ty answered.  
"Can we talk now?"

Ty sat up overly troublesome. But when Amy saw his face she could hardly stay as consistent. He looked so sad. Amy hated to see him like that and it felt as if it became a routine to see the sorrow written in his eyes.

"Look Ty, I know this isn't what we both expected. And I'm sorry for overreacting because you didn't tell me."

"Thanks", Ty said, "And I'm sorry for not telling you. I would have though. If Mallory wouldn't have blabbered it out."  
"She didn't mean to", Amy defended her slightly, "but I know you would have told me."

"I really just read the letter before I went for a ride and when you asked me what was going on I was still so mad at my mother that I projected my anger on you. I know I should have reacted differently. You were right: You are my wife and the mother of my wonderful children. I should have told you – it would have been the right thing to do. I was just so overwhelmed myself and… Jesus, I don't even know what to say anymore, I'm just so sorry!"

"Come here", Ty demanded and motioned her to crawl into his arms. Amy did as she was told.

"I just talked to Lou about that. We do have children now and a lot has changed in our lives and with that our attitude has changed as well. Maylin and Jase are the priority of our life now and even though that is the best thing that ever happened to me and us I believe we still have to adjust certain things to that - for example the way we solve our conflicts. I think we did a good job so far with the twins and I'm sure we will continue to do so. But I also believe that every once in a while we need some space to act out and that's what just happened to both of us. Of course I would prefer it if we would advance as a team in these situations as well but hell: We are not perfect either", Amy said in a soft voice.  
"What are you going to do now?" she asked.  
"I don't know", Ty confessed who was still thinking about the genuine words of his wife.  
"Are you going to look for him?"  
"Should I?"  
"Do you want my honest opinion?"  
"I always want your honest opinion", Ty said smiling again.  
"I think you should. He is the closest thing you have to a blood relative. You have nothing to loose."

"Maybe…", Ty said vaguely.

"Really?" Amy asked surprised. She thought she would have to convince Ty with all the arguments she could think of to look for his brother.

"Well, you are right. He is all I have left from my mom. And as you said – I have nothing to loose. If it doesn't work out I still have the best family a man could wish for. And I want you to know that no matter what happens you, Maylin and Jase will always be the priority in my life. I love you more than I thought anything could be loved and nothing will change that, I promise. Something like tonight is a thing I disgust. You were right: We are a team. And I will act like it. If we should find Evan and it doesn't turn out to be a good thing I won't go down that rabbit whole I did today. That's my promise to you and you can hold me to it."  
"I like hearing that. And I will", Amy whispered and turned her head around so that she could place a gentle kiss on Ty's mouth.

Since the birth of the twins pretty much nothing had happened in their bedroom. First Amy had felt way to sore and uncomfortable and then one of them was always too tired or already asleep when the other one got to bed. But not that night.  
When Amy was lying in Ty's arms again after a while she whispered: "Maybe our fight wasn't too bad after all today. So many things got cleared today, I almost feel ten years older", Amy chuckled. She really was amazed on the way Ty and she figured out a way to make this work again.  
"Are you saying there is a good thing in everything Wify?" Ty teased her and kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
"Maybe... I suppose with Maylin and Jase being born we needed to find our way to correspond again. They have been the number one theme in our life for so long now that we obviously forgot how we did it before", Amy whispered and then drifted of into a peaceful sleep before she could hear that her husband agreed with her.

* * *

Ty, Jack, Mallory and the twins were sitting around the breakfast table, two days after Ty got the letter. Jack and Mallory each had a twin in their arms and made them giggle with joy with tickling and making funny faces.

Amy and Lisa were just serving pancakes when Ty asked: "So, Lisa – you said you knew a good private investigator?"  
"Yeah?" Lisa said more asking then affirming.

"I have thought about it and I think I would like to know something about Evan."

"That's great, Ty", Jack interfered.  
"And it still doesn't need to mean that you contact him, right?" Mallory said.

"Right", Ty confirmed.

"I'll give you his name", Lisa promised.

"Is he very expensive?" Ty asked.  
"Well, he is not exactly cheap. But really, really good – absolutely worth his money. Besides, I think I can negotiate a good deal. He owes me something since years", Lisa smirked secretly.

"Thank you, Lisa", Ty said gratefully and look at Amy who had the same exited look on her face as he did.

After breakfast Amy and Lisa were changing Maylin and Jase out of their pyjamas and Jack was cleaning the table.

Ty and Mallory were still finishing their coffee when Mallory said: "You know, I'm really sorry about the letter. I thought everyone already knew."  
"I know you did. It's ok. I guess it's even a good thing – who knows how long I would have struggled to tell."

Mallory smiled: "Well in that case: You are welcome!"  
"So, you are really staying?" Ty asked.  
"Yeah, totally! I even have a contract – isn't that cool?" Mallory answered exited.  
"Totally", Ty laughed about her overly excited face.

Everyone around Heartland had to admit that Mallory's help did wonders to the farm. Day by day it started to look better and after only one week the fences were fixed, the stable and tackle room tidied, saddles and bridles washed and oiled, enough feed for the winter was ordered and many other things were done.

Ty had more time to concentrate on his family, his job and on finding his brother.

Lisa had been right as usual: the investigator, Mr. Jonas, was truly talented. After days he had found out were Ty's brother lived, what he did and even organized a picture of him.

* * *

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews again! _

_I understand that many of you don't like the way Amy and Ty behaved in the chapter before and I agree with you that it wasn't the most mature way. But from my point of view Amy and Ty need to figure out how to handle these situations now that they are married and parents. We saw them figuring out a way to communicate without Maylin and Jase but when things in a relationship change, the way of communication sometimes needs to be found again too.  
__I do believe it needs some time and experience to realize that they need to act as a team - just as they now did. I realize that we probably all have different opinions about that but I do hope that mine won't stop you from reading this story._

_And for those of you who worry: There is no way Amy and Ty will split up in this story or do anything comparable. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

Ty was slightly overwhelmed by the amount of information Mr. Johnson was able to deliver and walked into the living room where Amy was playing on the floor with Maylin and Jase. They have changed so much in the last week that Ty could hardly believe the things they managed to do. They grabbed and listened, started to lift their heads for short moments and followed every movement with their little light blue eyes that remembered everyone who knew Marion at her eyes. They had a something like a real sleeping rhythm now (well, most of the time) and definitely recognized their mom and dad and preferred them to anyone else. Though Jase could listen to Jack's singing for hours he was kicking with his arms and legs in joy when Amy or Ty came back. Maylin seemed to be the calmer twin and would lie on the floor smiling whenever someone talked to her, tickled her or made a funny face.

"Amy, look at this", Ty said and handed Amy the papers. He sat down next to his family and started to take over the playing with his kids so that Amy could read.  
She got up to the sofa and skimmed trough the pages.

"Oh my god, Ty!", Amy remarked, "he looks so much like you! And he's a mechanic, that's not bad", Amy smiled in surprise. She had dreaded so much that Ty's brother had gone down a bad road but she liked what she saw.  
"I can't find where he lives though. Is it written somewhere?"

"Look at the last page", Ty answered.

"Oh here. Vancouver. But Mr. Jones commented that this information might not be current… What's that supposed to mean?"

"I suppose that's the last place Evan was registered."

"Ah. So, if you wanted to write him, he might not even get it?"

"Amy", Ty laughed, "yes, that's true. BUT there is such a thing as the internet. Look, his E-Mail address is right there."

"Right. So?" Amy asked.

"So what?"  
"So, are you going to mail him?"  
"I suppose I should try, right?" Ty sought confirmation from his wife.

"I think you should, yes", Amy answered with an encouraging smile.

* * *

When Lisa got back home from work that day she started a conversation that Jack had dreaded all along.

"Jack, I need to go to France one more time", she announced. She was sitting in her new office that was created in Lou's old room. The bed was still present in case she visited over night but in the corner now stood a big desk with Lisa's work documents she needed at home. She kept her office at Fairfield but found it more practical to have a place to work at her new home too.

Jack just came into the room and before he could say anything Lisa blurted out with the news. Jack sat down at the end of the bed and looked at her.

"Why?" he finally asked.  
"Because Dan obviously won't go and I can't find anyone that is suitable right now there is no other way."

"How long?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe a month maybe two."

It was obvious that Jack didn't like that at all. His face expression showed how much he hated to let his wife leave the country for such a long period again. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to – Lisa knew exactly what he was thinking just by looking at his face.  
"I'm sorry Jack", she whispered and truly felt awfully sorry. She didn't want to leave especially now the twins were born and life was better than ever. One the other side she didn't want to loose her business either and with Dean annulling their deal she needed to save one or the other business relationship in order to have someone else working for her in Europe.  
"Well, I guess there is no way around it", Jack grunted and left the room without another word. He left Lisa behind who buried her face in her hands.

Jack on the other hand stormed outside in the cold to let of his steam while chopping wood for the fire place. He knew that he was misbehaving and that he couldn't actually be angry with Lisa. He had married her knowing that she spent months at a time in France and shouldn't be anything but grateful that she moved out of Fairfield and was trying to get someone to work for her in France.

But he couldn't help himself and projected his anger about the situation on the one he was going to miss again. And that was going to be Lisa.

The last weeks had shown him how important it was for him to have his family gathered around closely. He wanted to be there for them whenever they needed his help and he wanted to be able to protect them.

With Lisa in France he couldn't do anything to help her. He knew that there was not really anything he needed to do for her but after her accident it felt even worse to let her go.

* * *

It had been snowing for the first time that winter and Amy and Ty decided to go out with Maylin and Jase for a while since they have been starting outside through the window in awe for minutes.

Lisa had given them the most adorable snowsuits with little snowmen and horses that should hold them warm.

"Hey Ty, do you have your phone with you? We should make some pictures, they look so cute", Amy asked Ty as she sat down on the bench in front of the door that lead outside and put her shoes on.

Ty was already ready to go and held Maylin and Jase on his arms. They were teasing each other, swapping their pacifiers over and over again what made the giggle hysterically. Maylin and Jase did develop so much in the last weeks that Ty recently wondered where the little babies have been going. They could hold their little heads now when they lay on their stomachs, they started to make noises besides crying and rattled on in their baby talk most of the day. Luckily they had a brother/sister and could interact with each other since they were such active babies.

"I have it right here", Ty responded to Amy's question whether he had his phone with him or not. Amy took it in her hands and made a picture of her husband with their little snowmonsters in his arms.

When the got outside Amy took Jase on her arms and that way the family of four walked around the winter wonderland. Jase and Maylin were thrilled about the funny white stuff that lay everywhere and could have stayed outside for hours if it weren't for their parents who watched out that they never got cold.

"Look at them, they love it", Ty laughed.

They walked into the barn where it wasn't as freezing as outside and then decided it was time to get inside again.

Maylin and Jase were already falling asleep in their parents arms, so Ty and Amy put them down in their cribs and enjoyed some alone time in the living room. They sat down closely next to each other and sipped their steaming teas.

"Are you exited to go back to work with Scott after Christmas?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I mean, these last two months have been an absolute dream but I do look forward to work again. Besides, I really can't wait to be done with vet-school."  
"Understandable", Amy laughed, "it's like going through school one more time. As if that wasn't hard enough – but at least you like what you learn, right? You still think it was the right choice?"

"Yes, definitely – especially now that I can almost see the end of the huge amount of theoretical work."

"And then you are going to specialize in horses?" Amy asked further. It has been a while since they have talked about their professional future and Amy didn't want Ty to think that she didn't care about his career.

"Well, I'm not sure", Ty answered, "I have thought about specializing in doves. What do you think?" Ty joked.

For a very short moment Amy was caught off guard until she started to laugh and answered: "Well, in that case I might look into the work with doves. It would be a shame if we couldn't work together just because we specialized in different animals, wouldn't it?"  
"Indeed! But seriously: Yes, I want to specialize in horses."

"We could have your own praxis right by the stable so that we could always cooperate when I have clients", Amy started to dream.

"Yeah…", Ty said vaguely.

"What? Not a good idea?"  
"It is a good idea. I just don't think I will do that right away. I can't imagine ditching Scott like that", Ty explained.

"Oh right. I haven't even thought about that. Well, you could still work together and only look after the animals on our farm yourself."  
"That would be really cool", Ty agreed and so the two continued to dream until the rest of the family got home and Maylin and Jase woke up.

* * *

"So, is he gonna write him?" Georgie asked the girls. She was saddling the horses with Amy and Mallory because they have decided to go on a wintery ride together. Jack and Ty were watching Jase and Maylin so that Amy could have a couple of hours for herself.

"Yeah, I think so", Amy answered.

"That's so exiting", Mallory commented.

"I hope it's going to turn out OK. Ty really doesn't need another setback", Amy said.

"But he has nothing to loose, right? I mean, if his brother is not as cool as Ty then he is not really going to miss anything. Because he doesn't know how it's like to have a sibling", Georgie concluded.  
"Well, I suppose. But if it doesn't work out it still isn't going to be easy for him. I do believe Ty hopes that he is going to meet Evan", Amy explained.

"Lets got now, before it gets even colder", Mallory ended the conversation about Ty and his brother that has been going on every day since the news got out.

* * *

At the same time Ty sat down at Lisa's table in Lou's old room and decided to just write Evan. If he got an answer he still wouldn't have to respond, Ty told himself and started typing. It took him many tries just to find the right words for an introduction. He could hardly write: Hey Evan, I'm your brother. Crazy, huh? Even though that was exactly what Ty was really feeling.

Instead he tried to find a sensitive way so that Evan wouldn't be too shocked if he read the mail.

After hours of thinking and changing Ty finally sent the mail:

**Hello Evan, **

**My name is Ty Borden and I understand if it seems odd to you that a stranger writes you an E-Mail. It is bizarre for me as well but there is something I just found out that regards you as much as me. I will come the the point quickly because I don't think there is a reason to whitewash this. **

**My mother recently died and left me a letter. In that letter she explained me that there was something she had never told me while she was still alive. **

**She admitted that I have a brother that is about two years older than me and was named Evan by her. **

**If the investigator I hired in order to find my brother is right you are the second son of my mother. **

**I don't know anything about you and I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. But to be honest you are the last possible blood relative that is still alive and if you feel like it I would appreciate it very much if you would answer me and if we might even get to see each other one day. **

Then Ty wrote a little about his life, about what he does and about Amy and the twins. Then he decided that too many information were probably blindsiding Evan so he stopped getting too much into detail and in the end just clicked _SEND_.

There. It was done. Whatever was going to happen wasn't in his hands. Ty felt nervous and exited but also scared at the same time. If Evan was really his brother god knows what might happen.

Instead of putting too much thought into what could come about Ty got up and put on his winter jacket. He had promised that same morning that he was going to fell the Christmas tree that they had picked a couple of days ago. Christmas wasn't too far away anymore and Amy and Ty were looking forward to spend the first Christmas with Maylin and Jase.

"Hey Jack, is it OK if I leave you alone with May and Jase for a while so that I can get that tree inside?" Ty asked Jack who was sitting with one child laying on each leg singing country songs to them in a funny voice. Maylin and Jase were gigging hysterically and tried to catch Jack's beard again and again while he was singing.  
"Sure", Jack interrupted his singing, "we are good here. Right you two? Yeah, we are good", Jack tickled both of them and Ty couldn't help himself but smiled at the three. He couldn't have thought about a better grandfather for his children.

* * *

Then days past with nothing happening around Heartland besides busy Christmas preparations, cozy nights around the fire place with too much to eat and to drink.

Ty and Amy could enjoy their family to the fullest because the twins had a great phase and filled everyone's heart with joy. Maylin and Jase were almost three months old now and surprised their parents with new behaviors every day.

Peter and Lou loved living at Fairfield. That way they finally had some privacy and could be with their daughters. But nonetheless they still saw everyone at Heartland almost everyday and spent many evenings over at Jack's house.

Jack and Lisa on the other hand still weren't talking much. Jack still hasn't gotten around to apologize to Lisa for taking it as personally as he did that she would leave in the spring and Lisa still couldn't believe Jack was still mad at her. What he wasn't but since he was barely talking to her there was no way she could have known. It was two nights before Christmas when Lisa was walking threw her stable at Fairfield with Lobo by her side. He has been spending a lot of time at Fairfield these days because Georgie watched out for him and with the birth of twins the Heartland residence was pretty full anyhow.

Lisa stopped in front of a young mares box and stroked her nose when a very familiar voice came to her ears.

"Lisa?"

She turned around: "Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I came to talk to you", Jack answered looking sheepish.  
"Why don't we go inside? It's freezing out here", Lisa suggested. They walked over to Lisa's house, which was now clearly enlived by a family with children. Toys lay everywhere, cups and stuffed animals decorated the kitchen that used to be as modern and clean as can be.

But Lisa didn't mind. She loved that this place had life in it again and made Jack and herself a cup of coffee before they sat down next to each other on the couch in the cozy wintergarden.

"So?" Lisa encouraged Jack to talk.

"Well, I believe you know why I want to talk?"

"I suppose. But honestly I want to hear it from you."  
"Lis, I don't want us to be like this anymore."

"I never wanted us to be like this either. But seriously Jack, I have tried everything I could to make this marriage work. I moved to Heartland, I tried to find someone for France. I'm not blaming you for anything, I love our life. But when I told you that I needed to go to France once more I couldn't believe the way you reacted", Lisa finally got the words out, "At first I felt so bad because I was going to leave you for weeks again but then again I wished you would be just a little bit more understanding."  
"I understand that. And I appreciate everything you have done for us. You know, it is not like I'm mad at you for leaving", Jack confessed with a face that revealed his bad consciousness, "I guess I'm just mad at this whole situation. At Dan who can't manage the simplest thing and at having to miss my wife again."

Lisa found these words so sweet she couldn't help herself but smiled weakly and took Jacks hand.

"I'm going to miss you too. Believe me, if I would have a choice I wouldn't leave as long. I promise it will be the last time I'm going to be there for such a long period. But I can't give up Fairfield and if I don't keep the business relationships in France alive I might as well do give it up."

"There is no way I'm gonna let you do that", Jack said, "We are going to get through it as always. I suppose we just got spoiled by living together and seeing each other every day."

"Well, I'm glad we are OK", Lisa smiled and let Jack kiss her gently on the lips.

"Me too", Jack answered between to kissed and then cupped Lisa's face in his hands.

"You know, it's actually not bad having some time without at least one person needing or wanting something from us", Jack smiled.

Lisa laughed: "You sound like we have a brood of children at home."

"Not a brood – just something comparable", Jack said as if he wouldn't enjoy a house full of life.

"I think you are very lucky to be young enough to spend so much time with your great-grandchildren", Lisa remarked.

"Well, that was well planned", Jack joked, "You just need to impregnant a women before you turn twenty and if your child carries your genes you have to cross your fingers that it starts as early as you did – like Marion. Since the early-bird gene is then very well established in the family genes you can be sure that the grandchildren will follow the examples that we set and voila – you are a great-grandfather before you turn seventy", Jack joked and made Lisa laugh out loud. Of course she knew exactly that every early pregnancy had been quiet a shock for Jack at first.

"I'm so lucky to have married such a whippersnapper", Lisa smiled.  
"Aha – and I thought I have done so", Jack laughed. Jack and Lisa had rarely a problem with their age difference besides when Jack got sick - and since everyone in and around town knew about their relationship there was no point in dredging it up anymore.

"Jack, I gotta get back to work now", Lisa interrupted the intimately moment, stood up and took their cups back to the kitchen.

"See you tonight?" Jack asked as he kissed her goodbye.  
"Yeah. I might be late though, so don't wait up for me. I gotta get through some stuff and at home a barely manage to pay one bill in an hour", Lisa smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

With Jack and Lisa making up the family harmony at and around Heartland was better than it has been for a long time.

Cozy and comfortable nights were spent together, they gathered around to eat hot pies, the sit by fire place and to play board games.

Sometimes Ty even forgot that he was still waiting for a reply from Evan. Days have past until he had sent the mail and slowly a tiny feeling of sadness overcame Ty – he was sure that his brother wouldn't write back.  
"Be patient, Ty. You needed time to figure out to do with that information as well before you wrote him", Amy encouraged him.

And she was about to be right.

At Christmas morning Ty got a Mail that would stay in history as one of the best Christmas presents he has ever gotten.

* * *

_Sooo, another chapter to wrap things up a bit in order to move forward. And since I have already written some of it I can say: This story is still absolutely moving forward, I am quiet exited about whats to come myself - sooo be patient:)!_

_Thank you everyone for the continuing reviews and this time I especially want to thank you GKB, LK and of course JPNightRun who for what I have seen make the effort to write a review for every new chapter in such a nice, critical and efficient way. Of course a big __thank you__ to everyone else as well! It does push me to write (ask my dog, he even has to wait sometimes until a chapter is done) and I appreciate it a lot and do regard what you say (write)._

_PS: Sorry about this christmasy mood, I felt like I couldn't avoid it since the twins were born in the fall. It does feel weird writing about snow while sitting in the burning sun. But it should be over after the next chapter! _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

"AMY?" Ty yelled through the house. He was sitting on their bed with his laptop on his knees.

"What is it?" Amy called from the nursery. She was changing Maylin's diapers and needed a moment before she could walk over to their bedroom. She just clothed Maylin when Ty walked in and sat down on the armchair.  
"Listen to that:  
_Hey Ty, _

_I have read your Mail on the day you sent it but I suppose I wasn't ready to answer you then. I don't know whether it is the Christmassy flair that has gotten to me or the curiosity about you that pushed me into answering you today. _

_I didn't know that you existed but I did know that I was adopted. I was one of the lucky ones that found a new home at the age of three. My parents are great and gave me the best childhood I could have wished for. I grew up on a little farm – my dad is into organic farming. I'm not really sure why I'm even writing you all this but I suppose I want you to know something about my life as well since I found it fantastic to read something about yours. _

_I have a wonderful fiancé (since today – luckily she accepted!) and we are working on taking over my dads business these days. Since you have hired an investigator you probably already know that I have worked as a mechanic for a while but now I feel like going back to the roots so to say. _

_Thank you for mailing me – I do appreciate to know something about you and our birth mother.  
I don't know what I expect from this but maybe someday we will get a chance to see each other. _

_Marry Christmas, _

_Evan._

What do you think?" Ty asked when he finished reading the Mail out aloud. His eyes were filled with happiness and he couldn't help himself but grinned wide.

"Ty… that's amazing", Amy said who was almost speechless, "he sounds great. I mean – I didn't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't that!"  
"Me neither. After these crazy months I suspected that this would go terribly wrong. But I think it's not going to become another disaster", Ty's smiling was infective and Amy lay down Maylin next to her brother on their playing carpet and sat down on Ty's right leg.

"Well, merry Christmas", she whispered before she kissed him passionately.

"Merry Christmas to you too, honey. I don't think this day could get any better."

And as a matter of fact Ty was wrong: The day got better and better. The whole family enjoyed a huge breakfast together and then went outside and enjoyed a long sleigh ride. They drank hot chocolate, sang cheesy Christmas songs and forgot every worry that had been bothering them in the last weeks.

All of them worked together in order to present the horses and all the other animals a huge Christmas dinner and then sat down inside again and enjoyed their own buffet. Later they played one game after the other until one after one couldn't keep their eyes open anymore and so everyone went off to bed. Maylin and Jase had the best day Amy could have wished for them for their first Christmas feast. They were spoiled by everyone and Ty and Amy hardly had to take care of them whenever they needed to be fed or changed.

When Amy and Ty lay next to each other Ty put an arm around Amy and whispered: "You have no idea how grateful I am that I got put in juvenile so many years ago and then ended up here. If it wasn't for my idiotic ex-stepfather Wane I wouldn't be here today. Can you believe that? I have cursed him so many times but in the end he is the only reason I have to most wonderful family around me today."

"Then I suppose I should thank him as well", Amy answered and carefully crawled on top of Ty in order to kiss him. Ty responded passionately and forgot about what he meant to say.

* * *

Three months later 

"Are you sure you want them to stay here and not at the house? You know they could have stayed in my room… He is family after all", Lou remarked as she finished to make the bed.

Amy was busy keeping Maylin and Jase happy in their stroller when she answered: "Lou, the Duderanch is more than fine. They have never seen each other after all and if it doesn't work out as well as expected I think it is better when they aren't stuck in the same house."  
Evan was coming to visit with his fiance Maria and Ty couldn't be more exited. They have been writing mails since Christmas and started to talk over the phone a couple of weeks ago.

Eventually Ty had made the step to ask Evan if he wanted to come by with Maria. Since Ty couldn't leave because Amy needed him for the twins and because he needed to work and study the best solution was to have his brother there.

Ty and Amy had put a lot of thoughts into it and decided that it was definitely better if Evan and Maria had the privacy of the Duderanch.

"Well, everything is all set here", Lou said, "ready to go home?"

"Absolutely", Amy agreed and gave Jase back is blue stuffed bunny that had landed on the ground.

"Are you very exited?" Lou asked when she sat next to Amy in the truck.  
"You have no idea! But mostly I'm excited for Ty. I really hope its going to work out."

"Yeah, lets keep our fingers crossed."

"Just imagine Evan turns out to be a total bloke! I don't even want to think about that."  
"Come on, from what I have heard he seems to be really nice", Lou laughed about her dramatic sister.  
"I guess I just don't want our or better Ty's hope up to high. But hey, what I have been meaning to ask: How is your house coming along?"  
"Argh, the house… Well it is coming along just not as good as I hoped… The whole roof needed to be done and now one of the walls seems to be insecure. But since Lisa seems perfectly fine with us living at Fairfield I try not to worry about it too much. And I have to admit: I LOVE Fairfield. That house is just so beautiful!"  
Amy laughed out loud: "It's quiet something!"

* * *

Back at Heartland Ty was sitting on the porches steps. Maylin and Jase were a bit over six months old now and full of life. They started to sit by themselves and Amy was sure that they would start to crawl any day now. They were an absolute blessing. Sometimes Amy couldn't imagine anymore why she felt so panicked when she found out about the pregnancy. Sure – not every day was easy and sometimes she wished that things would be a little less complicated. She just started to look into potential clients and sometimes felt overwhelmed by the idea of working again. But then again the future was still laying in her hands and if it didn't work out she simply wouldn't take on any new horses.

"Hey you three, everything all right here?" Amy asked as she got out of the car and greeted her family.

"Everything's perfect", Ty answered. He had to raise his voice a bit because the twins were blabbering constantly with each other.

They had little animal figures in the middle of them and threw horses, sheep and cows around with much joy.

"The cabin for Evan and Maria is done", Lou said smiling. She was excited as well.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe they are coming tomorrow", Ty thanked his sister in law.

"Well, I'll see you then. I gotta get home to Fairfield and feed the kids", Lou said.

"Uh, Lou? Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy asked laughing.

"Huh?" Lou obviously had no idea and looked puzzled at her sister.

"Your kids?" Amy laughed out loud.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot they were here", Lou had to laugh about her own bearishness.

"I think Georgie is still out with Pegasus and Jack took Katie with him when he and Lisa drove into town. But they should all be back home soon", Ty informed Lou.

"Oh, well then I guess I won't have to leave. I'll just make something to eat here", Lou decided. One thing Amy loved so much about her family was that they all got together by choice so often. She witnessed how much her friends all hated family gatherings but for Amy there was hardly anything better.

She got up and sat down next to Maylin and Jase.

"Hey you two, I have missed you today. Oh look at that Jasey – a little horsie. Isn't that pretty. Do you want your own horse someday too?" Amy started to talk with her babies in a high pitched but gentlE voice. Jase responded: "Dah-dah", which was interpreted as a yes by his mother.  
"Yes? I'm sure we will find you a pretty pony. And what about you my love? A pony for you too?" Amy took the figure of a Shetland pony in her hand and moved it in front of Maylin as if it was trotting.

"Or is my beautiful daughter getting a pretty cow?" she asked laughing and Maylin joined her giggling and tried to get the cow out of Amy's hands.

Ty looked at his wife playing with their twins and wished that these wonderful moments would never stop coming.

"All right then, I think it's tuby time for you two", Amy interrupted the playing.

Ty got up and helped her to get Maylin and Jase into the bathroom where they converted the bathtub into a swimming pool.

After they were finished not only Maylin and Jase were wet from head to toe but also their parents who were relaxed enough to laugh about it.

* * *

Later that night the family gathered around the dining table and ate together. The twins were already sleeping and so it was a rather calm dinner.

"So Amy, did you find a few clients you would like to take on?" Lisa asked her.

"Well, I gotta admit that I can hardly decide. I think it spread around that I have worked for Ahmed's team and I have loads of requests. It's hard to choose", Amy confessed.

"But you want to start with only a very few horses, right?" Jack asked her, "I'm a bit concerned that you expect too much from yourself these days."

"Don't worry grandpa, I'll only take one or maybe two horses on for now. I don't want things to get stressful myself. But since Mallory luckily won't leave us anytime soon and has offered to help with the twins I have much more freedom than before. Its not like I will start to work fulltime but I won't have to adjust my day as much with you guys."

"I think it's going to work out just fine", Ty supported his wife.

The family continued their dinner and not much later everyone set off to bed.

Ty wasn't able to find sleep for hours. He kept imagining how it would be like to stand face to face with Evan. He wasn't sure whether it was going to be absolutely awkward or not.

Amy woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Ty was still awake.  
"It's going to be fine", she said without needing to ask why he was still not asleep.

"I know. But what if it's not?" Ty contradicted himself.

"Then you won't have to see him again."

"This just seems a bit too good to be true. You know, in every TV-Show someone has a brother or a sister he didn't know about and it never works out."

"But you are not a character in a show, Ty. You are you and everything you do ends up well. So don't worry too much."

"When did you become so wise?" Ty joked.

"When my life turned into a fairytale", Amy smiled and snuggled up to Ty's side.

She fell asleep before Ty could say anything back.

* * *

Sooner than wished the next morning came and Ty stood up with excitement beating in his chest. He decided to let Amy sleep in and got to the twins before they could wake her up.

They had a good morning and smiled at him as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hey my boy, did you have a good night sleep?" Ty whispered as he took Jase out of his bed and changed his diaper. Afterwards it was Maylin's turn and quickly both babies were happily cleaned and already changed. They were starting to eat baby food once a day now and made the biggest mess imaginable. But Ty knew that even though Amy had loved breastfeeding she was slowly looking forward at being independent of pumping the milk and he fully supported the decision they had made together.

In the morning they still got their bottle of mother milk though and so they sat together on the ground in the living room and looked at the newest baby books Lou had brought over.

The house became livelier and livelier with each person that got up and eventually everyone was starting their daily routine. Everyone besides Ty who was waiting impatiently for Evan.

Then finally a foreign car pulled up the driveway and Ty who was brushing a young stallion outside the barn recognized Evan right away. He let everything drop and rushed towards the car.

When the doors opened Ty didn't know how to react. He stood a couple of meters away and felt like his feet were glued to the ground. Luckily Amy had seen the car as well and came storming out of the house.

"Hey, you must be Evan and Maria", she greeted them hearty and hugged them as if they had known each other for years.  
"It's so good to finally meet you", she said.

"You too! I have heard so much about you that it feels as if I already know you", Maria laughed.

She wasn't much older than Amy and a beautiful woman herself. Maria had long black hair that gently curled from her shoulder downwards. Her dark eyes were warm and her whole appearance promised a genuine and friendly woman. And Evan… Well, Evan looked so much like Ty that Amy could hardly believe it. The same full brown hair, the same eyes, and the same lips. His nose probably had looked the same until it had obviously been broken.  
"It's really great to finally be here", Evan agreed. Even though Amy didn't really know him she could tell that he was just as nervous as Ty had been. As Evan started to look around Ty started to walk towards them. The brothers didn't exchange any words. Maria and Amy stood back as the two men stood in front of each other looking each other over as if they were both trying to find similarities that would confirmed their affinity.

Still no words were exchanged when Ty and Evan hearty hugged each other and patted each other on their backs when they realized that there was no way they weren't related.

"Hi", Ty said a bit awkwardly.  
"Hi", Evan answered and grinned, "this is weird", he then said.  
"Definitely", Ty laughed out, "but it's good to have you here", Ty smiled back and then turned around to greet Maria.

"So, would you like to go inside and eat something or do you prefer to walk around a bit after driving for hours?" Amy asked Maria and Evan. Ty was glad that his wife had the ability to break every existing ice.

Even though Ty and Evan were obviously happy to see each other it was still odd to actually be together and the conversation felt a bit slow.

"I would love to walk around a bit", Maria said, "this place looks so beautiful."

And with that the women finally found a theme their men could talk about endlessly. Evan told them everything about their business and Ty showed them around Heartland with obvious pride Amy got the kids into their stroller and followed them with a little space between them. Maria joined them and so they let their men talk and spoke about their own themes.

"Evan was so excited before we got here", Maria laughed, "He wasn't even that tense when he proposed."

"Ty couldn't sleep either. And to be honest I was a bit scared that this would and in an huge disappointment for him", Amy admitted.

"I know what you mean. I wasn't too keen on this myself. This is going better than I would ever have believed", Maria confessed.

* * *

"Hello? Anybody there?" Mallory stormed in the house only hours later after Evan and Maria arrived and yelled through the kitchen. Nobody answered. She ran outside again and rushed into the barn.

"Jack?" she yelled again.  
"In the office", she finally got an answer.

"Jack, did you hire someone to spray pesticides or something else on the land behind the horses fields? The ones where you usually let the cattle graze?"

"No, why?" Jack asked suddenly very attentive.

"Because someone is spraying something over there – I saw it when I was riding by to check the fences", Mallory explained enraged.

"What?"

"A huge tractor with those spraying devises behind it. It's going pretty fast", Mallory tried to explain but she was so excited that Jack barely understood what she was trying to say.

"That can't be - how is that possible? We don't spray our land, that's highly poisonous for animals. Mallory, get Ty! We gotta get there as soon as possible, if the land is really being sprayed with rancid pesticides we can forget to let the cattle grass there and with that we won't have enough land to get them through!" Jack reacted fast and evaluated the potential risks if what Mallory said was right.  
But Mallory didn't react. She stared at Jack in shock until he said: "Mallory, GO!"  
Finally Mallory ran outside the barn while Jack tried to call Amy. She wasn't picking up and neither was Lisa nor Lou.

Jack got his air rifle out of the locker and quickly made his way to the truck. Just after he got there Mallory came out of the house: "Jack, Ty isn't around – I think he drove to the Duderanch with everyone."

"All right then we can't wait for him. Mallory, will you come with me and show me where exactly that guy is?"

"Aren't we faster with horses?"

"Not if we need to saddle them first. Come on now."

As they drove Jack pledged that Mallory wouldn't get out of the truck. If that guy was polluting their land on purpose he must have reasons for it and won't be a decent guy.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the field. Jack was still a mile away when he saw the massive tractor constantly spraying white fluid over his fields. He could see from the distant that it had a wide range and therefore the damage could be done much faster than it was acceptable.

Jack stopped the truck and got out of it with the gun in his hands.  
"STOP THE ENGINE", he yelled as loud as possible. But it was unnecessary to do so: the driver had stopped it anyway.

"Sir, put down that gun please. I'm not going to do anything", the young man said with angst in his voice.

"You are already doing something", Jack replied angry but put down his gun.

Moments later the two men stood face to face in front of each other.  
"What do you think you were doing here?" Jack hissed. Mallory had barely ever seen him this angry and stayed it the car voluntarily. She really didn't want to get involved at that moment.  
"I was spraying the field", the young farmer explained as if it was self understanding.

"And how on earth did it come to your mind that it was good decision to spray MY FIELDS?" Jack raised his voice. He tried his best to pull himself together because he suspected that the man who couldn't be older than twenty wasn't in charge of the spraying.  
"I… I wasn't spraying your fields. That can't be. I have a map in my truck that says these fields are supposed to be sprayed with insecticides today."  
"What's your name?" Jack demanded to know.

"Joe, Sir. Joe Foster."

"All right, Joe", Jack hissed scarily calm, "These cannot be the fields you are supposed to spray. Because these are my fields and nothing besides grass is supposed to grow here. It is a field for cattle and horses. Do you know what happens if you spray here? The field immediately becomes useless. No animal will be able to graze here. It takes months if not years until the ground is poison less!"

* * *

_Hey everyone - I hope you liked this chapter. As always: thank you for your great reviews and as usual I hope you'll tell me what you think. Additionally I hope that none of you is an agrarian pro - I promise I did my research with much care! If there should be any mistakes in what's about to happen anyhow just let me know, I'll update the chapters. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Sir. I… I really just followed orders. I'm new here and it's my first week", Joe stuttered. It was obvious he was new - otherwise Jack would have known his face.

"Where are you from, Joe?"  
"I'm, I'm from Texas", Joe misunderstood the question.  
"I meant - who employed you?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Mrs Stanton. Valerie Stanton employed me."

"I should have known", Jack grumbled.

"How far did you get?" Jack asked.

"Uh, I started over there", Joe pointed out to the land that led to Fairfield.

Jack was so angry and shocked at the same time that no words came over his lips. He just stood there and stared at his befouled fields. If he assumed right almost 70 percent of his land was affected. He needed at least 40 percent of theses fields in order to feed the animals.

"Where exactly did you start?" Jack said scarily calm.

"At… At the first fork back there", Joe explained. Even though the description might sound vague Jack knew exactly where Joe meant.

He started of at Fairfield and then made his way over to Heartlands fields. This was probably one of the best machines on the market - the pace Joe had worked in was remarkable while scary.

"Joe, you need to get back to Green Briar right now. Don't spray anywhere. When you get back you don't talk to Valerie. You get the map and mark exactly where you have sprayed. Get that map to Heartland as soon as possible", Jack demanded. He left no space for arguing.  
"Yes, Sir", Joe answered who was absolutely intimidated by Jack.  
"Do you know where Heartland is?"  
"Yes... I - I'll find it", Joe stuttered and drove of while Mallory got out of the truck.

"Jack? Are you ok?" she asked. She had never seen Jack so pale and since she knew that he had had a heart attack not so long ago was worrying about him.

Jack didn't answer so Mallory walked towards him.

"Jack?"

"Hm", Jack finally made a sound.  
"Come on, lets go home", Mallory said and led Jack to the passenger seat. Jack didn't protest when Mallory sat down on the driver's seat and started the car. That was when she knew that something terrible must have happened.

"What did he say?" Mallory tried to get to know.

Jack just stared outside.  
"Jack, are you ok? Can I do something? Should we drive to the hospital?" Mallory asked. She was slowly getting panicked and Jack's pale expression didn't help her.

"No, no hospital", Jack finally said and cleared his throat, "I'm OK. But we are in serious trouble if this Joe Foster sprayed as much as I understood."  
"What would that mean?" Mallory asked.  
"We can't let the cattle, the sheep, or the horses on that ground. Our animals are fed organically only. That would not only destroy our reputation – our ground would be destroyed for god knows how long. We don't have enough space left for… Jesus… I… I honestly don't know what we would do if that happens", Jack rambled. It was the first time in her lifetime that Mallory saw Jack as unsure and vulnerable. It was something Mallory never wanted to see again.

After moments she accepted that she wasn't going to get any information out of Jack and let the theme drop until they got home. She texted Amy and Lisa what had happened so that someone would be there that knew the old man better than she did and could figure out what Jack needed.

* * *

When Mallory parked the truck Amy and Lisa were already waiting for them. Amy opened Jack's car and Lisa hurried down the porches stairs.  
"Grandpa, what happened?" Amy asked right away when she helped him out of the truck as if he was sick or invalid.

"I'm OK", Jack grunted who always has hated it when someone tried to help him.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked as soon as she stood next to the three.

"Let's go inside", Mallory suggested.

They did so and soon sat around the kitchen table and Mallory started to tell what had happened. Soon Jack took over and informed them with the details.

Lisa covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Amy just sat on the chair and said nothing. Everyone around the table knew what this news meant. If Jack was right most of Heartlands land was unprofitable. That way Amy couldn't take on many horses and most importantly Jack couldn't feed his cattle who where the main earnings that kept Heartland going while Amy wasn't working as much as usual. If they kept the animals on the same field those would soon be grazed down to the earth. Feeding them with hay would barely be profitable especially now the winter was over and most farms had fed all of their stock. It wouldn't be easy to organize enough before that years crop.

"What now?" Amy asked.  
"That Joe will come by with the exact information. We will figure things out from there. Lisa – I'm quiet sure that parts of your fields have been sprayed to."  
"What parts?" Lisa asked rasping. Jack explained what he assumed.

"Well, if that's so I'm going to be able to manage", Lisa whispered. It was amazing how fast the future could suddenly be so amazingly unsure.

"I gotta pick up Maylin and Jase", Amy said slowly. Ty was still at the Duderanch with Maria, Evan and the twins because Amy didn't think that things would go so terribly wrong. She had thought that Mallory had been exaggerating when she got her message but now had to admit that she hadn't.

So Amy left and Mallory decided to give Jack and Lisa some privacy.

* * *

"Jack, what are we going to do if this turns out to be as bad as we think?" Lisa asked. She has been on her own for so many years that she had gotten used to getting through critical situations herself. But having Jack by her side taught her to lean on someone again and to get through these days that eventually turned into weeks.

"I am not sure", Jack replied.

"What if-", Lisa tried to say but Jack interrupted her: "Lisa, don't go there. No What if's. We will have to wait until we know the extent of this debacle."

Lisa sighted loudly.

It didn't take Joe Foster long to get to Heartland with the truth telling papers.

He knocked on Jack's door who greeted him shortly.

"Thanks for coming by", Jack said.

"Of course", Joe mumbled still intimidated, "here are the papers."

Joe laid the plans on the kitchen table where the rest of Lisa's coffee was still standing. Jack put it away and called his wife to see for herself what Joe was showing them.  
"Hello Joe, I'm Lisa Stillman", Lisa introduced herself.

"Hey Mrs. Stillman."

"So, these are all the areas I did today", Joe showed them. Jack and Lisa could recognise their properties and the surroundings.

"And you can see that I only did fields with an X on it what means for us to spray them", Joe defended himself.

"Yeah…" Jack grunted. It was true though. Joe hadn't done a mistake. Valerie or someone else had given him a wrong plan and since Joe was knew there was no chance he could have known.

"What exactly did you spray?" Lisa asked Joe.

"Uhm, I think Chlothianidin", Joe answered vague.

"But you are not sure?" Jack pushed him for further information.

"I'm… I'm pretty sure", Joe answered. He was still obviously daunted.

"Joe, can you please give us some privacy? Don't worry, you really did no mistake. We won't talk to Valerie in order to blame you. Thank you for helping us out", Lisa told Joe and did the best to put on a brave face.  
"Of course. I'm really sorry", Joe apologized and left the plans with Jack and Lisa.

As soon as he was through the door Jack exploded: "HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? HOW COULD SHE GIVE A NEW FARMHAND THESE PAPERS? VALERIE IS NOT STUPID! WE JUST LOST HALF OF OUR LAND TO SOME IDIOTIC PESTICIDES!" Jack roared through the house. Lisa didn't stop him – he had every right to be as angry as he wanted to be. They would try to find a way out of this disaster later.

But Jack was an intelligent and mature man who settled down after a couple of minutes and sat down at the table to stared at the plans again.

"Look at that: he sprayed your last three acres and then continued on Heartlands ground. If he would have continued in this speed he would have gotten to our fields where the sheep are grazing right now. He got half of our land poisoned."

"We must talk to Julia Campbell – her property borders right there to ours", Lisa said and showed Jack where she meant, "It's not much but I think she should know that a streak of her field there has gotten sprayed too. She always lets her foals down there in the summer."

"We definitely have to talk to her", Jack agreed. It was fascinating how soon the couple could think about others after getting brutally concerning news.

Julia Campbell was a successful breeder of Hanoverians and a well known showjumping trainer. Jack and his family did not have much contact with her and only sporadically talked to her whenever their ways passed by coincident. As a matter of fact they only new each others business and names because they lived in the same area of the country – Julia was out of town for long periods at a time and not often around. Jack used to be good friends with her father and knew her when she was growing up. It was that kind of a relationship or better a friendship that never developed.

"What are we going to do?" Lisa whispered who was still processing the news and sat down with her head in her hands.

"I don't know", Jack answered as quiet as she had asked and walked behind her. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"But we are going to figure something out", he promised.  
"Look at you, shouldn't I be the one that says that to you? It's mostly your land after all", Lisa tried to laugh but it sounded more like a cry. Jack smiled sadly but said nothing.

Then they saw Amy pulling in with her truck followed by Lou's car and then Ty's.

One thing about this family was that whenever a crisis happened it was sure that they would all work together. There was no I in these situations. Only a we.

They all sat down in the living room but didn't exchange a lot of words after Jack had explained what exactly was going on.

Especially Amy was scarily quiet. When Ty ask her later when they were alone in their bedroom whether she was OK and why she didn't say anything she answered: "Because I'm afraid that I might explode if I get a chance to. How could this happen, Ty? How could Valerie do something THAT irresponsible? She must have checked the plans before she handed them out. What was she doing with that stuff anyhow? She doesn't even plant anything on her land! What did she need insecticides for?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know", Ty answered who was just as desperately clueless as everyone else about how to handle this.

"We can't handle a whole summer without work", Amy said, "We need to take on clients. If we don't there is not even a chance that Grandpa could get the cattle through by feeding them extra hay. And now with the twins", Amy started to let her thoughts out.

"Maybe if you would start to charge more from your clients. I mean – you just worked for Ahmed! He is very well known around here and your prices have been low. I'm sure people would sill bring their horses to you", Ty suggested.  
"But what would we do with the animals? We can't keep them on the paddock all summer. I can't do that, that wouldn't be fair!"

Ty sighted: "Whatever the solution is going to be: It won't come to us tonight. Let's go to bed and look at things fresh tomorrow."

"I can't even thing about sleeping", Amy whispered but changed in her pj's anyhow.

Ty had the ability to sleep under most kinds of pressure so Amy got out of bed soon after he was asleep. She wandered into the kids' room where Jase and Maylin were sleeping peacefully. Amy watched them with pride filling her heart and stroke both of them gently over their little heads. No matter what bad was going to come – she would always have her family with her and that's the only thing that she needed know in order to not feel totally lost. Amy didn't want to wake her children up so she walked soundlessly to the door again and went to the living room where the light was still on. Jack was sitting on the couch with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Hey", Amy said to make him aware of her presence.  
"Amy", Jack said gently and gestured her to sit down next to him.  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.  
"No. How about you?"  
"Me neither", Jack admitted. Amy carefully took the cup of tea out of her grandpa's hands and drank it herself. Jack didn't say anything – he would have giving his granddaughter his last shirt if necessary.

"Grandpa, what are we going to do?" Amy asked him desperately.  
"I'm not sure", Jack answered truthfully.

"You always have a plan", Amy whispered. It was true: no matter what had happened in the past Jack always knew a way to get through it. But this time it was obvious that even he had no idea how to get out of this mess.  
"We've never been in this kind of situation. But we will find a way. Don't worry too much, Amy", Jack told her and then embraced her.

"How long does it take until the land is clean again?" Amy asked.  
"I don't know much about that stuff, Amy. We need to inform ourselves. But if I remember correctly you calculate the estimated time the pesticides need to vanish in half-time. If we want our land absolutely clean again before any animal gets on that ground it could at best take a year maybe", Jack answered.

"And worst case?"

"Hard to say – maybe five… It depends on what kind of poison has landed on our ground."

"I still can't believe this", Amy whispered.

They sat next to each other like that until Lisa came out of their bedroom.

"Here you are", she whispered and Jack made some space so that she could sit down on the other side of him.

It wasn't weird for Amy to be so close to Lisa. She never had a grandmother and frankly Lisa was almost too young to be hers. But the relationship that had been developing between Lisa and the girls was far more than just a friendly relationship. She was family and something between and Grandma, a sister and sometimes even comparable to a mother to them.

"Are you still leaving for France next week?" That question suddenly came to Amy's mind and she blurred it out before she spent another thought on whether that was a good idea or not.

Lisa was a bit thrown of her guard but then answered: "I don't know. But I don't think so. This is not really the time to leave I guess."

Jack looked at her in surprise. He hadn't even thought about that yet and was more than happy with Lisa's answer.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed no", Amy answered. Being with her grandfather who was so confident that they would find a way to keep Heartland in business had calmed her down and finally the tiredness overcame her.  
"Sleep well", Lisa said.

"Night", Jack said at the same time.

* * *

_Hey everyone, thank you again for reviewing on the last chapter - you readers,followers and Heartlanders are great!_

_I hope you like this chapter as well and as always I'm delighted if you let me know what you think and take a second of your time to review._

_Things are going to get a little tricky for the Heartland-crew..._


End file.
